<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Fell in Love With a Mob Boss by iitsmakeyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887657">I Fell in Love With a Mob Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah'>iitsmakeyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mob universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Wade Wilson, Blood and Violence, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Break Up Talk, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wade Wilson, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Mental Breakdown, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Near Death, No Happy Ending Fest, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Break Up, Pretty Wade Wilson, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Wade Wilson, Sad Ending, Tony Stark is Peter Parker’s parental figure, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, he still has some scars just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn’t need anything preventing him from doing what he needs to do, he just needed to focus on what he needed to do and he definitely didn’t need to fall in love with a mob boss but he knows he really wants to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis "Ajax" Freeman/Wade Wilson, Gwen Stacy &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Michelle Jones, Jack Hammer &amp; Wade Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wade Wilson, Logan/Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock &amp; Wade Wilson, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mob universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue • It Wasn’t Supposed to be Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my new book and i hope you guys enjoy this cause i’m really excited to write it. this is going to be short because it’s a prologue but the chapters will get longer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bad blood. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was so much bad blood in the world and it wasn’t just between normal people, it was between the biggest mob bosses in the state of New York. There was no telling whether it would be over or if it would increase. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade Wilson was one of the biggest mob bosses in New York and he never failed at anything. It was always a success story when it came to Wade. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He always kept his emotions closed off and he never made it seem like he had emotion. There was nothing better than having no emotions and Wade drowned in it, until he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade tried to reel them in as much as he could but eventually he knew he would break but all he could wonder was how long until he eventually felt something. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter was just trying to live and now he tried to figure out how to survive. He just wanted to be with his friends and graduate college but he couldn’t not without being involved in something he shouldn’t be in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter tried to stay away as much as he could, he tried to fight the feeling of falling in love before he was completely consumed in it, Wade wasn’t good for him and he knew but why couldn’t he stay away? Why was it so hard to try hate Wade and his fucked up morals? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never knew what he would be getting into when he went to a nightclub for the first time and he definitely didn’t know that the nightclub was owned by Wade Wilson the most feared mob boss in all of New York. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no telling why Wade was so fucking fascinated with the thought of having Peter all to himself. Peter couldn’t even say that he hated it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just wanted to stay away but it wasn’t happening.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 • It’s All About the Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little insight into what Wade does and how he does it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope this chapter is good, there isn’t really any gore or trigger warnings for this chapter but the first part of this chapter is Wade beating someone to death but i didn’t really dive into it that much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gunshots and screams echoed around the abandoned warehouse and everyone in the warehouse hoped that they weren’t attracting attention to themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unwanted attention could cause an increase of problems for the men. Everybody stood around while Wade was handling his business with the still screaming man, there was no telling if the man was going to make it out alive or if his body wouldn’t be found after this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man sat in the chair with his arms and legs tied to each part of the chair to make it so he couldn’t move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was blood dripping down his face and onto the floor, he was beaten badly and you could barely tell if there was a face behind the swelling and bruises blooming on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t do this! I’m begging you.” The man pleaded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I don’t wanna do this but you gave me no choice. I said to have the money on time and you’re three weeks late on the dough.” Wade said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please! Please, I’ll do anything.” The mans voice cracked as he tried to beg his way out his predicament. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“The sweet, sweet sound of begging. It really brings joy to my heart, now as I said you don’t have my money and as you know the people who don’t pay up...they pay up with </span> <span class="s2"><em>consequences</em>.</span> <span class="s1">” Wade resumed beating the poor man up, he had no mercy for others. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade turned his attention towards his men and then back to the man. He spoke up “You see those men back there? They ain’t gonna help ya. It is such a shame that they have to watch you die.” He spoke as he held his hand out, one of his men handed him a knife. “This my friend is a very special knife. This knife has a beautiful backstory and she just can’t wait to write another one.” He said dragging the tip of the down the mans face, the man lifted his chin and started hyperventilating with panic because a knife was sliding down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade grabbed the man by his throat tightly and watched as the man started choking slowly. “Goodbye my friend.” Wade said as he plunged the knife into the mans heart, he took the knife out of the mans body as he seen the life exit the mans eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade turned towards his men and handed one of the knife and he walked towards the door. “Weas, have someone take care of the mess. We have to start putting plastic covers down, it would make the fucking clean up much easier.” He said walking out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes boss.” Weasel nodded his head. Before he let Wade leave he spoke up, “Ay boss, you got a little something here and here.” Wade turned towards Weasel to see what he was talking about, he seen him point to his own face and his shirt. “Ah well thank you for telling me this before I went into the public eye.” He said as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face and buttoned up his suit jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked out of the warehouse and went straight for the car parked in front. He got in the car and his driver started driving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where to, boss?” The driver asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm I’m feeling good and like I could use a drink.” Wade said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So to the club it is.” He said as he started driving the route to the club. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know me so well.” Wade said with a smile. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The club was full tonight as Wade made his way through the crowd towards the back of the club where his office was located. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wade opened the door to his office and caught sight of the chair facing the other way. “You know if you’re going to sneak into my office you should at least show me your face, </span> <span class="s2"><em>Ness</em>.” </span> <span class="s1">Wade said with a chuckle </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chair turned around to show a beautiful woman with long jet black hair with a silver streak going down one side with one of her fingers twirling a piece of hair. She had on a red dress with a deep v-cut showcasing her breasts and her feet propped up on the desk with black heels on her feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if I wanted you to know that I was in your office waiting for you then I would’ve made it known.” Vanessa said with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if I wanted company tonight then I definitely would’ve made it known” Wade said walking towards his desk, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “especially if I knew you were going to look like this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanessa chuckled and put her feet down and turned towards Wade and smiled flirtatiously. “Maybe I wanted to show off.” Wade laughed as he told her to switch seats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s going on, Ness? You in any trouble?” Wade asked seriously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No trouble Wade, just wanted to come see one of my best friends.” She chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I love you Ness but I feel like you’re hiding something from me.” He said suspiciously and he leaned in closer to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wade, I’m not hiding anything from you. I genuinely wanted to see you.” Vanessa said in a genuine voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“Alright I believe you. You wanna drink? I want a drink.” Wade said walking over to his cabinet to get his bottle of whiskey and two glasses and walked back to his desk and poured two drinks. </p><p class="p1">He held up his glass and said “Cheers” as he threw his head back and downed his drink. </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed the first chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 • Clubs Are Opening and Times Are Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter’s birthday and Wade’s club opening.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guysss ! i’m back with another chapter. I am currently setting up the chapter where Peter and Wade meet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was early in the morning and Wade was currently sitting in his office sorting through some files and going through all of his past deals with other mob bosses. He heard a knock on his door and looked up to find Weasel knocking to get his attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something you need, Weas?” Wade asked while putting down one of the files. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a visitor, boss” He said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well let em in” Wade said waving his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weasel moved to the side as he let in their guest, Matt Murdock into the office. Matt Murdock was an associate to Wade, they’d been friends for awhile before Wade was a mob boss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Matty! You blind son of bitch, how are you?” Wade said loudly and walked towards Matt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Wade.” Matt said with a smile and accepted Wade’s hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Wade pulled away he went back to sit in his chair, he moved some of his files off of his desk and turned towards Matt. “So what’s going on, Matty? You don’t just visit for any reason.” Wade asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I just wanted to see my friend?” Matt asked with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and Vanessa with this ‘visiting my friend’ shit. I might believe Ness but you I don’t believe so what’s going on.” Wade said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Fine. You know I watch the shit that goes down in Hell’s Kitchen for you and I have some news. So supposedly one of your guys was seen going into this club that belongs to Francis and I don’t know what he was doing there or why he was there but I’m telling you this because I know you and Francis </span> <span class="s2">hate</span> <span class="s1"> each other.” Matt said seriously. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade was sitting there was no expression on his face, everyone knew how much he hated Francis and how they would never call a truce because it wouldn’t stick and they would be left with piles of dead bodies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re telling me that I might have a mole problem?” Wade asked raising an eyebrow </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes but like I said I don’t know why they were there and what they wanted from Francis.” Matt said leaning forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade leaned forward resting his elbows on his desk and he spoke up “Well here’s what I’m going to do. I am going to wait awhile and see if this “mole” you speak of really exists and when the time comes I’ll take them out myself.” He said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. I guess that’s a smart move on your part but I would be very careful around anyone you talk to except maybe Weasel and Logan because they’re loyal to you and only you.” Matt said seriously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have anything to worry about Matty. I will not talk about business around anyone else unless it is Weasel and Logan.” Wade said nodding his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, there’s one more thing. Your new club that you bought a few weeks ago is finished being remodeled and it’s ready to be opened. Everything is all sorted out the liquor license, a private office in case you decide to move all your shit over there, and even V.I.P access.” Matt finished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s fucking great! I say we celebrate tonight, celebrate the grand opening of my new club.” Wade said loudly while standing up and moving to his cabinet and getting out his alcohol and two glasses. He went back to his desk and sat a glass down in front Matt and one in front of him and poured the brown liquid in the glasses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To you and your club.” Matt said holding up the glass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To my club.” Wade said while swallowing his drink. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pete, hurry up.” Tony said calling his son. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok ok dad, I’m coming!” Peter yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter walked out his room and down the stairs to the kitchen of the penthouse. There was only reason whyhis dad was rushing him on a Saturday, it was his birthday. Peter never really wanted to celebrate his birthday, he could’ve thrown his own party but what was the point? he liked staying at home and spending his birthday with his dads. This time his birthday would be celebrated differently because it was his 21st birthday and that was one of the biggest milestone of anyone’s life so he assumed his parents would make him go out and celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made it to the kitchen and then walked towards the large island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. He noticed his dad entering the kitchen and walking over to the counter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy birthday, kid.” Tony said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks dad.” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem kid. So what plans do you have for today?” Tony asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No plans. As always, I don’t really like doing things on my birthday and you know this dad.” Peter said rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on, Pete. It’s your 21st birthday, you should go out and party and get drunk, you shouldn’t sit in the house watching Star Wars all day” Tony said matter of factly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But that’s what I do every year and it’s what I </span> <em><span class="s2">want</span></em> <span class="s1"> to do.” Peter said. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I’ll leave it alone but seriously Pete, call your friends and go out.” Tony finished as hell walked out the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter refused to go out and knew with time his friends would be calling and telling that he was going out and he knew he would turn it down and binge watch Star Wars all day. His thoughts got interrupted when his phone violently buzzed on the counter, he grabbed his phone to see a text messages from his friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s3">Ned</span> </strong> <span class="s1">:</span></p>
<p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">{</span> </em> <em> <span class="s2">Happy birthday man! You’re finally 21. We’re definitely going out tonight right?</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>}</em> </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s3">Gwen</span> </strong> <span class="s1">:</span></p>
<p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">[</span> <span class="s2">Happy birthday, Pete! You are now an adult! We HAVE to go out tonight. No arguments.</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>]</em> </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s3">MJ</span> </strong> <span class="s1">:</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(</span> <span class="s2">Happy birthday, loser. Get your shit together, we’re going out</span> <span class="s1">) </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned at each one of the messages that said that they were going out tonight when he didn’t want to but he knew that he couldn’t argue with Gwen or MJ. Ned he could probably argue with but it would fail on account of this. He sighed and texted all of them back telling them that he would go out with them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s3">Ned</span> </strong> <span class="s1">:</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">{</span> <span class="s2">Awesome dude. Gwen will tell you when and where we’re meeting</span> <span class="s1">} </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s3">Gwen</span> </strong> <span class="s1">: </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">[</span> <span class="s2">I’m sooo glad you decided not to argue with me on this. So we’re going to this club that just opened up and I already got us a way in. We’ll meet up at 8. And don’t dress like your usual self, dress. up.</span> <span class="s1">] </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong><span class="s3">MJ</span> </strong> <span class="s1">: </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(</span> <span class="s2">Cool. See you @ 8</span> <span class="s1">) </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter didn’t even know what he was getting himself into at this point but he knew it was a terrible idea to go out but he still agreed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad, I need a suit.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade was finishing all the preparations for his club before it opened and he looked around and he was so relieved that the club turned out amazing. Wade would be at the club when it opens because he didn’t wanna miss the grand opening of his new club. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost time to open the club and Wade was almost bouncing with excitement because his dream is finally all put together and his dream was coming true. The feeling was like having a child for the first time, you don’t want to do wrong by it or mess things up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every one of the employees that Wade hired were working to make sure that the club was perfect by the time it opened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright people, you guys are doing fucking fabulous but we have at least 30 minutes until opening so make it beautiful.” Wade announced. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door of the club opened and Vanessa walked into the club. Wade turned and saw his best friend walking towards him and he smirked. “Ness, you here for the club opening?” Wade asked jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Vanessa said with a light laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well great cause the show’s about to begin” Wade said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 • Drink After Drink and a Mob Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Wade finally meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i worked my hardest on this one and i hope you all enjoy their meeting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Peter left his house it was a little past 8 o’clock and now he was in a cab heading to the address Gwen sent him a few hours ago when he agreed to come out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cab driver stopped the car and told Peter the amount he owed, Peter paid and hopped out of the cab on his way towards the entrance of the club. He couldn’t believe that he was in a semi-fancy suit and that he actually agreed to go out with his possibly insane friends. He turned the corner and he seen the line of the club, it traveled all the way down the street and he huffed a breath of frustration. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked all through the line and when he couldn’t spot his friends, he considered going back home but his phone started vibrating in his pocket, it was Gwen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pete, where are you? We’re waiting for you!” Gwen asked through the phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m looking for you guys, like seriously this line is fucking long.” Peter answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re close to the back of the line.” Gwen said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The back of the line!” Peter whisper-yelled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah don’t worry I have special invites to this club cause I mean it’s me.” Gwen said in a sly voice </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay. Fine. I’ll meet you back there.” Peter said with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hung up and walked towards the back of the line until he saw his friends waving him over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter! You made it, I was starting to think you bailed on us.” Ned said cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was planning on it.” Peter mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Pete. Loosen up it’s your birthday, your 21st birthday at that and you were really planning on watching Star Wars instead of coming out with us.” Gwen said with a small pout. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, fine. I’ll loosen up and we’ll have fun.” Peter said reluctantly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh sup loser, Happy birthday.” MJ said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey MJ. Thanks.” Peter said back and that’s when he took in her appearance, she was wearing a</span> <span class="s1">dress. A </span><span class="s2">dress</span><span class="s1">. “MJ, I can’t believe you’re wearing a dress right now and heels. Gwen made you wear this didn’t she?” Peter said with a chuckle. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah and honestly, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” She said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look great though, MJ.” Ned said nudging her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright guys, It’s Peter’s birthday and I’m not ending this night without getting him drunk so let’s go.” Gwen said excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all cheered and started walking past the line towards the very front. Peter really hoped Gwen knew what she was doing. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The club was filled with bodies amongst bodies, everybody was dancing to the thumping music and enjoying themselves in the translucent lights. The lights danced across every body and the lights highlighted everything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a huge bar that could seat at least twelve people at a time and the liquor looked expensive, the wall in the back was lined with booths with fancy leather seating and mahogany wood tables and in the front was the obvious dance with hundreds of people dancing at a time, bodied bumping into each other but nobody seemed to have a care in the world about who or what was bumping into them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The club contained a second floor and that’s where all the V.I.Ps would be allowed access and that’s where Wade’s new office was located in the club. The second floor had another bar and more booths, the second floor was more secluded and it had a velvet curtain that posed as the door and it had a bouncer shielding the curtain from anyone who wasn’t a V.I.P. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade was in the back of the club in a booth with Weasel, Logan, Matt, and Vanessa playing a game of poker and of course Wade was winning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude you’re obviously fucking cheating.” Weasel shouted over the music. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weas, I can assure you that I’m not cheating. You just fucking suck, now pay up.” Wade said holding out his hand for the money. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weasel handed over the money and put down his deck. “Not cheating my ass.” He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“He’s right though, Weasel. <em>You </em></span> <span class="s2">do </span> <span class="s1">suck.” Vanessa chuckled. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all laughed and started a new game. They all came to the club to support Wade since they were his closest friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay this time I’m going to win and I’m gonna brag about it for days.” Weaseling said confidently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We‘ll see about that.” Logan said with a mischievous smirk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you fucking cheat either, Logan” Weasel said with a squint. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody will cheat you out of your “winnings”. I promise.” Matt said jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all played their game, putting down cards and placing their bets on who would win. Wade called over one of his waiters and ordered another round of liquor for their table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weasel placed down his deck and smiled brightly and said “Full House. I win.” As he started to collect the money Logan placed a hand on his arm and placed down his deck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Royal Flush. It’s actually my money now.” Logan said with a large smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it! You cheating motherfuckers.” Weasel exclaimed. They all laughed again as Weasel had a fit about losing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan lit a cigar and collected his winnings. “Wade, this place is great and it’s already making good money and it’s only opening night.” He said with the cigar hanging from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah it’s fucking fantastic. I love this place already.” Wade said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A toast to you. You successful club owner.” Vanessa said holding up her glass. They all clinked their glasses and drank from their drinks. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen’s “special invites” actually worked and they were inside of the club, Peter looked around and took note of all the people dancing on the dance floor and there was already a few people hanging around the bar and there was a little bit of smoke filtering throughout the club. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen led them to the back of the club and they all sat at a booth and started talking to each other when a waiter came over and asked them if wanted something to drink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you bring some of your best liquor for this fine gentleman on his birthday?” MJ said with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am, I will get on that right away. Happy birthday, sir.” The waiter said before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Peter said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waiter walked away to retrieve their drinks and they got back to talking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you enjoying yourself Peter?” Gwen asked with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I am enjoying myself. This is actually really refreshing.” Peter said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We did it guys! We got Peter to open up to going out.” Ned said excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t say all of that.” Peter said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waiter came back with bottle a liquor and set a few glasses on the table. “Enjoy yourself. I will be at the bar if you need anything else.” He said with a smile and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s really get this party started.” MJ said pouring the clear liquid in each glass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter picked up his glass and sniffed the liquid and made a face at the potent smell. “Ugh, what the hell is this?” Peter said with a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe it’s tequila. Take a sip and see how you feel.” Gwen said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all took a sip but Peter was really hesitant to do so but he seen how easy it was for his friends to do so he thought it wouldn’t be too hard. He took a sip of the tequila and after he swallowed the drink, he instantly felt warm inside. The drink made his body feel hot and his head woozy albeit he still drank itand he actually found himself enjoying it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Suddenly I feel very </span> <span class="s2">warm</span> <span class="s1"> and this tequila isn’t half bad.” Peter said. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel good, right?” Gwen asked with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I feel great.” Peter said. He looked around the club, his eyes landing on the dance floor and he looked back at his friends and said “Let’s go dance.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all went to the dance floor with their drinks and started dancing to the song playing in the background, Peter was surprised that he actually was enjoying himself that night usually he would be cooped up in his room with a box of pizza by his side but tonight was different. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they continued dancing he was slowly getting drunker by the minute and with the way he was drinking. He started to let go of himself as the song started fading into a slow type of beat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he started to go with the flow, he didn’t notice the crowd of people that he was attracting. The slow sway of hips and the way he moved with confidence had everyone looking at him like he was best thing ever. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade was at the bar when he seen the crowd form, he was clueless as to what they were so entranced by. Once his drink was sat in front of him he thanked the bartender and turned towards the crowd and looked around to see nothing because there were people standing in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Vanessa sat down next to him and observed the crowd, “What’s that all about?” She questioned while eyeing the crowd with interest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea. You should check it out and then come back to me.” Wade said with a chuckle</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm maybe you’re right. I’ll be back.” She said getting off the stool and walking towards the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ness, I was kidding! Ness!” Wade shouted but she couldn’t hear him. He reluctantly got up from the stool and followed her, he pushed his way through the crowd and what he saw made him stop all his movements. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade paused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t move. He was stuck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a boy in the middle of the dance floor dancing like he was made for it. Wade couldn’t take his eyes off of him, it was a trap that he was stuck in.There was no way he was getting out of this and he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the song ended Peter stopped all his moments and he looked around to find that he attracted a crowd and they all look so intrigued with the way he moved to the dance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through his drunken daze he noticed one man looking at him like he stuck in a trance and he couldn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his friends grabbed arm and lead him away from the dance floor he heard everybody on the dance floor cheering and clapping, all the praise left him with a huge smile on his face. As he sat down his friends all looked at him with huge smiles on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter what was that? You danced like you owned that fucking dance floor.” MJ said with a smile </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t whe-where that came from.” Peter slurred slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was fucking great!” Gwen said with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well thank you. I’m going to the bar.” Peter said turning to his friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter stood up and walked towards the bar to get something to drink, he was already kind of tired of being drunk and he wanted to sober up. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade and Vanessa walked back to the bar and sat down. He was so stunned by what he just seen and he couldn’t even comprehend why it was so interesting to watch the kid lose himself in the dance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. That kid was amazing.” Vanessa said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade mumbled something incoherently and raised his hand to call over the bartender, the bartender didn’t come towards him and he wondered why. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is that bartender doing?” Wade said with a small amount of anger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he talking to somebody down there.” Vanessa said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not paying him to talk. I’ll be right back.” Wade said while getting up from the stool and walking towards the end of the bar. As Wade got closer to the end of the bar he noticed that the bartender was talking to the stranger who was dancing just a few minutes ago. They were laughing at some joke, laughing like the bartender didn’t have a job to do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade cleared his throat as he made it near the bartender, they both looked up at him. The bartender looked at him like he was about to pee his pants and the stranger looked at him with an unreadable expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So when I hired you I didn’t know that I was going to pay you to talk to irrelevant people.” Wade said with a dark chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, sir.” The bartender said in a scared voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will be if you don’t start doing your job.” Wade said with a malicious smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes sir, right away.” The bartender said as he shuffled to get his boss a drink, he set the drink down and watched his boss smile at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you very much.” He said with a tight lipped smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter watched the whole scene in front of him with shock and then that shock slowly turned into anger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um excuse me? You know you didn’t have to be a dick like I don’t know if that’s in your job description but you didn’t have to be a asshole.” He said to the man who just frighten the bartender. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wade stopped for a moment letting the words sink in. He slowly turned around to look at the stranger, “And who are you to tell me what I can do in </span> <em> <span class="s2">my </span> </em> <span class="s1">club?” He said with a disbelieving chuckle. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not telling you what to do, I’m just saying that you don’t have to be a dick.” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm okay. Well I will remember this conversation when I hire new employees, I’ll put up a sign that says ‘don’t be a dick to the employees’” Wade said with a roll of his eyes </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter scoffed in disbelief at this guys behavior, it didn’t cost a thing to be nice to anybody. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t cost you shit to be nice to somebody.” Peter said with a hint of anger in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?” Wade said with a smile, he was enjoying this too much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wade lowered his voice and leaned forward in Peter’s personal space and said “Well </span> <em> <span class="s2">Peter </span> </em> <span class="s1">let me tell you something, this is my club and in my club anything goes. So if I want to mouth off to one my employees I could and I wouldn’t have any problem doing it. Just because you got everyone’s attention by dancing on the dance floor doesn’t mean you’re hot shit cause ya ain’t, so I suggest you mosey on home cause it’s not gonna be pretty if you don’t. Got it? Great.” </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shiver went down Peter’s spine at the threat but he stood his ground and looked up at the tall man with a scowl. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay I’ll leave. Just one more thing.” Peter said leaning close to him and tipped Wade’s glass of alcohol on purpose. “Oops. Do you want a towel for that?” He said as he got up and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it!” Wade said as the liquid deeper into his expensive suit. He reached behind the bar to grab a towel to clean himself off but the stain wouldn’t come out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He asked for another drink and went back towards Vanessa and sat down. Vanessa looked at her friend and noticed how disheveled he looked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell happened to you?” Vanessa said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The dancer on the dance floor happened.” Wade said through gritted teeth. “He spilled my fucking drink on me. On purpose. This shit is expensive and it’s not coming out.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn Wade.” Vanessa laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade rolled his eyes as Vanessa laughed at him, he couldn’t believe the nerve of that kid. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Fucking Peter.</span> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed chapter 3! i edited this chapter a little bit cause someone commented that Wade was a little soft and then i read it and i did write his character a little bit soft but i changed it at the end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 • Stop Thinking and Move On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade stays on Peter’s mind and Wade tries not to think about Peter spilling his drink on him. Someone pays Wade a visit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! i’m gonna be honest, i hate this chapter and i feel like i’m messing this book up but i’ll still continue, i guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Well Peter let me tell you something, this is my club and in my club anything goes. So if I want to mouth off to one my employees I could and I wouldn’t have any problem doing it. Just because you got everyone’s attention by dancing on the dance floor doesn’t mean you’re hot shit cause ya ain’t, so I suggest you mosey on home cause it’s not gonna be pretty if you don’t. Got it? Great.”</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s1">Peter played that threat in his head over and over until his brain shut down, he pondered and pondered and still couldn’t find the answer to his question. </span> <span class="s2">Who threatens a person they just met?</span> <span class="s1"> The whole thing didn’t make any sense to him and it made him terrified but still he was confident enough to pour the mans drink all over him and his expensive suit. </span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After the whole debacle with the man Peter went back to his table and immediately told his friends that he wanted to leave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I want to leave.” Peter said firmly. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">They all gave him confused but concerned looks before Gwen spoke and asked why. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I just want to leave, I got drunk and I came out here with you guys and now I want to leave.” Peter said gathering his things and putting on his coat. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Okay. It’s okay, we’ll just go back to your place?” MJ asked. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Yeah sure, let’s just go.” Peter said walking away from the table, heading towards the door. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“That was weird, right?” Ned asked suspiciously. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Yeah totally.” Mj said. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t stop thinking about the man in club for the whole night, he even saw him when he closed his eyes to fall asleep. He couldn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I’m going to ask one more time. Where’s Francis? Me and him have to have a little chat and I can only do that if you tell me where he is. So where is he?” Wade said holding the knife to the mans throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know man! I swear!” The man screamed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wade chuckled darkly and pulled the knife away from his throat and put the knife in his pocket. “Okay fine. I believe you, you don’t know where Francis is and that’s okay. You can leave.” Wade said with a faux smile and a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” The man said with happiness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah sure. Untie him.” Wade said standing up straight and snapping his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wade’s men came forward and untied the man, the man had suffered a beating before Wade decided to “let him go”.They untied the man and he looked at Wade for gratitude in his eyes and he spoke up “Thank you so much, Wade. I’ll never forget this.” He cried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah. Please get out before I change my mind.” Wade said seriously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man nodded and walked away but before he could reach the door, Wade snapped his fingers again and his men shot down the man before he could grab the handle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wade walked towards the now dead body and leaned down and said “Never trust a mob boss’s word.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After the he walked away and had his cleanup crew come clean up the mess. They had been in one of the many buildings Wade owns, they grabbed the man from the street and took him to the private property. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wade and his men left the place and went back to Wade’s club. Every time Wade thought about his clubs he thought about Peter spilling his drink on him and he would get angry every time. Peter made him angry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They got to the club and Wade went to his office and started looking through all his files, every file he looked through he noticed how his money was slowly decreasing meaning he was losing money. He put down his files and sat back in his chair and slightly rubbed away his growing headache. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His mind started to drift to Peter again and he hated it, he hated the fact that Peter was on his mind because of one spilled drink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when there was a knock on his door. Wade yelled and come in and leaned back into his chair, the door opened to reveal Weasel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boss.” Weasel said stepping to the side to let someone in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade sat up once he seen who was coming through the door. “James?” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Pete. Spit it out.” Gwen said impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter had told them after they woke up and they had breakfast that he had to tell them something. Truth be told Peter was about to tell them about what happened with the mystery man last night but he was obviously reluctant to do so. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really didn’t want to think about it but he also want to get it off his chest before he kept it a secret from his friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. Last night while I was at the bar, I talked to the bartender for a few minutes while I was ordering some water.” </span>
  <span class="s2">Lightweight. </span>
  <span class="s1">Peter glared at Mj and she shrugged so he continued. “and then this dude in a suit came up to us and-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was he hot?” Gwen interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! I don’t- I couldn’t-“ Peter stuttered, turning bright red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh he has to be for Peter to start stuttering like this.” Ned said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter started to get frustrated with his friends and finally he continued “Look when he came over it wasn’t a good kind of meeting, he threatened the bartenders life and mine.” Peter finished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room grew silent as they all took in Peter’s words. They all stared at him in disbelief like they didn’t believe what happened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what happened after? You just came to the table and asked to leave?” Mj asked raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter shook his head and spoke up “No before I came to the table I spilled his drink on his expensive suit.” Peter said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god! You spilled his drink on him? Nice going, Pete.” Gwen said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah so anyways I don’t know if I want to go to that club again after all of that.” Peter shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, don’t be like that! Aside from the threatening shit that went done, didn’t you have fun?” Gwen asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, yeah. It was a lot of fun.” Peter said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly! Don’t let some asshole ruin your chances of having fun.” Gwen said throwing her hands up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mj and Ned agreed and they sat around talking to each other, laughing and enjoying their time together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And maybe Gwen was right about being able to go to that club again without having any run-ins with that guy but maybe she was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed chapter 4!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 • I Wish I Could Unsee What I Saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically a continuation of the last chapter, i guess. james makes an appearance, wade kills another person and peter...witnesses it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to Biesh for giving me the suggestions that filled this chapter. anyways i hope this chapter i good because this took awhile to write</p>
<p>Блин. Гребаные уколы. = Damn it. Fucking pricks. (roughly)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “James?”  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>James Barnes was the leader of the Russian mob and nobody expected to see him back in New York and it’s been years, since he left and never came back but he was now standing in Wade’s office in a fancy three-piece suit looking intimidating as always and Wade couldn’t tell if he was back for business or for something else. </p>
<p>James didn’t say anything as he strode over to Wade’s desk and sat in the chair across from him, Wade noticed that Weasel was still at the door looking hesitant about the whole ordeal and quite frankly, Wade didn’t blame him. Wade nodded his head telling Weasel to leave and then he looked at James, silently waiting for him to say something but James just sat there in silence. </p>
<p>“Okay well since you’re obviously not going to speak, I’ll do it. Hiya James, how are you?” Wade said. </p>
<p>James chuckled and leaned closer to Wade. “I’m great. How’re you doing, Wade?” He spoke in a deep voice. </p>
<p>“Oh you know, I’m doing fine for right now.” Wade said leaning back in his chair. He was still confused as to why the head of the Russian mob was sitting in his office right now. “So what is the boss of the Russian mob doing in my office?” Wade asked suspiciously. </p>
<p>James cleared his throat and sat back and started speaking again. “Well I’m in New York to visit some family and I thought why not stop by and see what you were doing.” </p>
<p>“Well you haven’t been back in New York in years so it’s just surprising to see you back here.” Wade said. </p>
<p>“New York had been my home for years before I left. ” He said. </p>
<p>“Your home? Then why’d you leave your home?. Also why are you in my office looking like you want to kill me and let me just say that you won’t be able to kill me without a fight of course.” Wade said with a squint.</p>
<p>“My my, it seems that you have grown up and you have made your own empire but I feel like you’re threatening me and that’s not a good idea. By the way it’s none of your goddamn business why I left New York.” James said with a dark chuckle, invading Wade’s personal space. </p>
<p>Wade looked skeptical but he left the matter alone, he got a good look at James and he noticed how much he had aged in the years that he’d been gone. He’d grown a beard and his hair was short and he looked like he needed about five days of sleep, all in all he didn’t look good but Wade knew not to question it because there would be no point. He wouldn’t get an answer. </p>
<p>So instead Wade just told James what he had been up to from the people he killed for late money to the whole Francis situation, Wade knew he could trust James with the situation because he hated Francis just as much as Wade. Things hadn’t always been bad with Francis and Wade but it did turn bad eventually and now they hated each other and Wade knew it wouldn’t be the same after the events that caused them to hate each other as much as they did. </p>
<p>“Wade.” James snapped his fingers in front of Wade’s face. </p>
<p>Wade’s thoughts quickly ended when he heard snapping, James was trying to get his attention and he wondered when he had zoned out and how long he was not paying attention. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m with you. Anyways someone that is with me is actually a spy or something for Francis and I don’t know who it is yet but I will find out soon enough.” Wade said in determination. </p>
<p>“Make sure who you’re talking around then, if you have a spy or whatever walking among you.” James said with a shrug. </p>
<p>“Yeah I know. Matt gave me the same lecture.” Wade said with a sigh. </p>
<p>“It’s a precaution cause you never know what he could be planning against you or what he <em> has </em>against you. You know this Wade. You know your brother.” James said. </p>
<p>“He’s not my brother. Not anymore, he lost that privilege after what he did. He’s just Francis and that’s it. We had the same father and that’s it but I will never call that man my brother.” Wade said in anger. </p>
<p>“I understand Wade. Just make sure that you are watching out for everyone you care about even if you want to lie and say some shit like I don’t care about anyone which we both know is bullshit.” James said with the same expression he had on his face when he came in and sat down. </p>
<p>“Fuck you. I don’t care about anyone.” Wade scoffed. </p>
<p>“Yeah okay. I gotta go. Family to visit and such, we’ll talk later Wade.” James said standing up and walking out of his office. </p>
<p>Wade sighed when he heard the club doors close, he didn’t need to add extra shit to the list of things he was already dealing with. Especially not a Russian mob boss. He definitely didn’t need that. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Gwen, Ned and Mj left the penthouse a little while after Peter told them about what happened in the club the night before and Peter felt better after he opened up about but he was still kinda afraid to go back considering that man owns the club but Gwen was right, he shouldn’t let some man ruin his fun but at the same time this man had threatened him. </p>
<p>Peter got up and went downstairs to the living room, he stopped on the last stair when he heard voices coming from the living room. He went towards the living room and saw his dads and his uncle talking and laughing, they didn’t notice Peter until he spoke up. </p>
<p>“Uncle Bucky?” Peter asked with a smile. </p>
<p>They all looked up and saw Peter walking towards them. Peter jumped to hug his uncle, he hadn’t seen his uncle since he was younger and it had been so long. He was happy to see his uncle back in New york even if it was temporary. </p>
<p>“Hey kid, how ya been?” James said hugging back. </p>
<p>Peter let go of his uncle and sat down. “I’ve been great. You know me.” He said with a shrug. </p>
<p>“How was your birthday?” James asked with a smile. </p>
<p>“It was great. I actually went out with some friends last night.” Peter said nodding his head. </p>
<p>“Yeah after it took Gwen to text you saying that you guys were going out and it was final. It actually scares me when she does shit like that. It’s crazy.” Tony said. </p>
<p>“Gwen?” James asked with a knowing smirk. </p>
<p>“Stop assuming that I’m dating every girl that I’m friends with.” Peter groaned. “We’re just friends.” </p>
<p>James laughed at Peter’s reaction and didn’t pressure him about the whole thing. </p>
<p>“So Buck, what brings you back to New York? I haven’t seen you since Peter was ten years old.” Steve asked. </p>
<p>“Well I was in Russia for the majority of the time I was gone but I would sometimes go to other countries and cities but I was mainly in Russia handling some business. I came back because I missed you guys and wanted to see you  ” James said. </p>
<p>“Well we’ve missed you too. Are you staying in New York or is this just temporary?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>Well I’m staying in New York for the time being because I have business here that needs to be taken care of.” James said with a shrug. </p>
<p>“What kind of business?” Peter asked. </p>
<p>James stopped and stared at Peter trying to figure out a way to answer, Peter didn’t know that James was in the mob business and he certainly didn’t know about any of the mobs that were in New York. Steve and Tony knew about it because Steve is James’s best friend and Tony was Steve’s husband so anything that Steve knew Tony definitely knew and plus he was smart and nosy enough to figure it out on his own. They decided to keep it from Peter because he was too young to know about it and they obviously didn’t want their child to be exposed to the dangers of the mob world. </p>
<p>“I have a business here that I need to run, I can’t have my assistant do everything for me so I had to come back because of a partnership with someone and I had to be here for it.” James said easily, simply coming up with a lie. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you own a business.” Peter said in his most convincing voice. He honestly didn’t believe anything his uncle just said but he didn’t question it either. </p>
<p>“I mean it’s nothing like your dad's company.” James shrugged. </p>
<p>“Well nobody can be like me.” Tony chuckled. </p>
<p>“Not even me?” Peter said with a smirk.. </p>
<p>“You’re the exception. With your smarts and whatnot.” Tony said. </p>
<p>Peter chuckled and they moved on with the conversation. They all felt great knowing that James was back in New York and that he was staying for a little while, James even admitted to being able to find someone when he was in Russia which caused a whole wave of questions to be thrown at him. James didn’t say much about his new significant other but everyone still asked a lot of questions. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll bring her over next time.” James chuckled. </p>
<p>“You should’ve brought her this time.” Steve said in a joking tone </p>
<p> “Don’t worry you guys will meet her soon.” James said in a reassuring voice. </p>
<p>James excused himself when his phone rang saying it was a personal call and went into the hallway to take the call. Meanwhile Steve went into the kitchen to start on dinner for his family but before he made it to the kitchen, he caught the end of James' conversation. </p>
<p><em> “It </em> <em> doesn’t matter! It should’ve been done before I landed, dumbass.” </em>James whisper-yelled into the phone.</p>
<p>There was a pause before he spoke up again.<em> “Fine! I’ll do it since you assholes can’t do it yourselves.” </em>  He said angrily. <em> “I’ll be there in 10 minutes and please don’t let it be like last time or you won’t have any of your fingers when I’m done with you.” </em> He said in a menacing voice into the phone. </p>
<p><em> “Блин. Гребаные уколы.” </em> James sighed to himself in frustration. </p>
<p>Steve moved when he realized that James was coming, he made his way into the kitchen before James made it out of the hallway. He heard him say goodbye to Peter and Tony before he strode into the kitchen to say goodbye to Steve. </p>
<p>“I’m out. I gotta go take care of some business. Thanks for having me over.” James said as he pulled Steve in for a hug. </p>
<p>Steve reciprocated. “Anytime Buck, you know you’re always welcome whenever.” He said as he pulled away from the hug. </p>
<p>James started to walk away but then stopped when he heard Steve say “Be careful, Buck.” and then proceeded to walk to the elevator and then out of the penthouse completely. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade was currently sitting at his desk, drinking a glass of whiskey thinking about what James said, he’d been thinking about it all day since he left the office. Wade had to question himself and everything around him but he wouldn’t let it show that he cared because he knew it was a weakness and he wasn’t weak. He just hoped the mole whoever it was wouldn’t come after anyone he “cared” about. </p>
<p>Wade didn’t even know what caring was and he didn’t know how to care for others, he only knew how to care for himself and that was the most important thing. He just didn’t want Francis fucking up his life like he usually does, this time would be different from the other times and he would make sure that he actually beat Francis this time instead of running. </p>
<p>“Boss.” One of his men said getting his attention. </p>
<p>“What?” He barked out angrily. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to let you know that the guy that still owes you money, we got him.” He said. </p>
<p>“Alright. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” Wade said, pouring another drink into his glass. </p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p>Wade noticed that the man was still standing at the door like he was waiting for something. Wade looked at him and raised a brow in question. “What the fuck are you waiting for? Christmas? Get the fuck out of my office.” He said incredulously. </p>
<p><em> God, the nerve of some people. </em>Wade thought.</p>
<p>Wade downed the rest of his drink and sat the glass down and gathered his things, getting ready to leave. Once he had all of his things and his coat on he walked towards the door and walked out of his club and out into the night. It was now dark outside, the sky fading from a dark purple to being completely black with stars illuminating the night. He walked to his car, got in and drove off. </p>
<p>After a 30 minute drive he finally made it to his condo. He pulled in the driveway and parked his car and got out, walking towards the door of his house letting himself in. With the day he had he just wanted to drink and forget it ever happened and that’s what he did. </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was Monday morning and Peter was running a little late for school, he got up a few minutes after his alarm rang and he knew he still had to shower and get dressed before he had to leave to catch the subway. </p>
<p>Peter said goodbye to his parents and walked out the door and made his way to the street where he put in his headphones in and started walking to the subway station. He made it to the station within 25 mins considering he knew some shortcuts and he knew the commute to the station by heart. </p>
<p>Peter checked the time and realized that it was 8:45 and his class started at 9:15, he crossed his fingers and hoped he would make it on time and if he did, it would be a blessing. He finally got off the subway and he walked the rest of the way to the university and he ended being five minutes late to class, thank god his professor didn’t lock the door. He simply walked in, went to his seat and started paying attention to the lesson.</p>
<p>Peter walked out of his last class for the day and he was exhausted. His classes always did drain him and he would just go home and pass out before he even got something to eat, he honestly just wanted to go home and get some sleep but he knew he wouldn’t eat so he decided he would go get something to eat before heading home. He spotted a Chinese food restaurant and he started walking towards it. </p>
<p>He quickly got out his phone and texted his pops before heading towards the restaurant. </p>
<p>
  <b>To Pops: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> { I’m getting some food before heading back. Do you want anything, it’s Chinese.} </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From Pops: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ No I’m good, kid. Be careful out there and text me when you’re on your way home.] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Pops: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> { Will do. See you soon.} </em>
</p>
<p>He put away his phone when he reached the restaurant and he walked inside and greeted the man behind the counter. He ordered and paid for his food, he passed the time by playing games on his phone and before he knew it his food was ready and he was walking out of the restaurant, going home. Until he heard a scream. </p>
<p> He stopped and looked around, seeing no one he kept walking until he heard the scream again. He followed where he thought the scream was coming from. The scream led him to an abandoned warehouse, the windows were broken and there were broken down boxes everywhere but what caught Peter’s eye was the car that was parked on the side of the building. </p>
<p>He took a slight breath before gathering up the courage to walk inside the building. It was dark and he couldn’t see anything, he went into his pocket and grabbed his phone and turned on his flashlight so he could try to make out what was there. He kept walking until he finally found a room, he walked in at the wrong time because when he walked in there were about five large men and one bloody one.</p>
<p>There was one man in the center of it all and Peter watched him raise a gun to the mans face and Peter heard himself scream when the gunshot rang out and he watched as everybody turned towards him before he only saw black. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Wade was beating this man senseless and he didn’t feel one bit remorseful. At all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Wade! Stop this I’ll get the money!” The man pleaded, clutching his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that a month ago when I asked for it the first time,” Wade said with a dark chuckle which scared the man below him, Wade started to kick the man again and he made him happy to hear the whimpers of pain coming from the man knowing he caused that pain. Causing people pain was like Wade’s drug and it was addicting and he felt good doing it. “So I’m going to ask one more fucking time. Where. Is. My. Money.” He said in a dangerous tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have it!” The man said, crying. He had tears streaming down his face now, he was terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade tsked and leaned down and whispered “Wrong answer.” Wade slowly rose back up and pulled out his gun and shot the man in his head but as Wade shot the gun he heard something else behind him. A scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Peter. The kid from the club, he just witnessed Wade kill a guy. This was bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it just got worse because the kid just passed out, Wade silently cursed before he screamed out</span>
  <em>
    <span> “FUCK” </span>
  </em>
  <span>out loud before walking over to the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss, what are we gonna do about this?” Weasel asked in a panicky voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know.” Wade said in frustration. He rubbed his temples and started thinking about all of the possible outcomes from this situation. On one hand, he could kill him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No he couldn’t do that, he is just a kid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could let the kid go but he’d have to worry about him going to the police so he couldn’t do that. There was only one other solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab him.” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of idiocy that just left your mouth. Did you just say ‘grab him’?” Weasel asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Weasel you grab him and you two clean this shit up.” Wade ordered before walking out the room. The other men scrambled to clean up the dead body on the floor and Weasel grabbed Peter and followed Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade told Weasel to put him in the back seat while they sat in the front before Wade pulled off.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a bad idea, Wade.” Weasel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wade knows. He knows how much of a bad idea it is but what other choice did he have</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed chapter 5!</p>
<p>oh and if you want to listen to the playlist then my spotify is iitsmakeyah and the playlist is the book title just in lowercase letters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 • Cross My Heart and Hope to Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets taken and Wade threatens to kill him, Tony feels like something is wrong</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is kind of a filler because i really wanted to get something out for you guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh my god! Oh my fucking GOD! He just killed a man, I just witnessed a goddamn murder.  </em>
</p>
<p>Peter was internally freaking out, he could believe what happened. He was just out getting food, he heard a scream, followed where the scream was coming from and then witnessed some guy murder someone. There was something exceptionally wrong with the man who just murdered another person in cold blood, it had to be. </p>
<p>As Peter was slowly waking up he could make out two voices going back and forth with each other, seeming to be arguing about Peter. Peter tried to make out his surroundings and he couldn’t tell where he was and he definitely didn’t remember moving anywhere but he could remember passing out after he saw the dead body fall to the ground after the poor man had been shot. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you? You are not seriously considering that right now, Wade. Are you fucking mental?” Weasel whisper-yelled. </p>
<p>“Well do you want the kid to talk? He could go to the fucking police and we go down for this shit.” Wade said angrily. </p>
<p>“There’s other ways to go about this, we can just assure that he won’t talk. We don’t have to do <em> this. </em>” Weasel said. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter either way.” Wade said, making his decision final. </p>
<p>Peter peeked out of one eye and at first everything was blurry and the two voices were just two blobs until his vision cleared, he tried to move but quickly noticed that he was restrained. He tried moving some more so he could try to get out of the restraints he was in but it was no use because they wouldn’t budge. </p>
<p>While he was trying to escape he gained the attention of the two people who were bluntly talking about him while he was in the room, they were both staring at him with unreadable expressions. He couldn’t recognize one of the men but he could put two and two together with the other man, the other man was the same one from the club a few nights ago still looking as intimidating as the last time he saw him and he was just as terrified. </p>
<p>“Where the hell am I and why am I tied up?” Peter said, still struggling to get out the restraints. </p>
<p>“There’s no way you’re getting out of the rope so you might as well stop trying and sit still” Wade said nonchalantly. “Do you know who I am?” He asked, walking towards Peter slowly. </p>
<p>“You’re the asshole from your club.” Peter said. He was scared for his life but he didn’t want to show it because he didn’t know if this man would kill him or not, so he tried to be brave. </p>
<p>“Right. <em> I’m </em> the asshole.” Wade said with a glare. </p>
<p>“You just killed someone. Like actual fucking murder and you’re really upset that I just called you an asshole, you’re fucking joking.” Peter said with a hitch in his voice. </p>
<p>“Look I understand that you’re scared but-” Wade started</p>
<p>Peter cut him off. “Do you?! How would you feel if a goddamn murderer was standing right in front of you? Oh wait that doesn’t happen because you do the killing-” Peter stopped his sentence when a knife appeared by his throat, he hadn’t even noticed the man pull the knife out. Peter’s heart started racing, heart pounding against his chest. It was so quiet in the room that everybody could probably hear how hard his heart was beating, making a thumping noise against his chest. </p>
<p>Weasel spoke up. “Wade, that’s enough. Put down the knife.” </p>
<p>Wade looked back at Weasel and then looked at Peter and he could see the fear in his eyes, the fear he usually got high off of but now it was like he was coming down from the high so he pulled the knife away from Peter’s throat and put in back where it belonged. Peter was still terrified from what they could see. </p>
<p>“You something like that again and you won’t like the aftermath. Do you understand?” Wade said, raising a brow. </p>
<p>Peter nodded and Wade continued. “You saw me kill someone tonight. Someone who owned me a lot of money and he couldn’t pay me that money and so now he’s dead and since you witnessed it, I had to come up with something to do with you. In case you went to the police-” </p>
<p>“I won’t go to the police. Please let me go.” Peter pleaded, tears starting to form in his eyes. </p>
<p>Wade rolled his eyes and leaned down right in Peter’s space. “See. When people say that, they eventually get let go and they go straight to the police and then what happens?” He said. </p>
<p>“They die.” Peter said looking up, the tears that were forming were now streaming down his face onto the floor. </p>
<p>“You’re smart. I can’t risk letting you go and then you go to the police and then your parents are planning a funeral for their son.” Wade said, standing up straight</p>
<p>“So what’re you gonna do with me? Keep me here?” Peter asked in terror. </p>
<p>Wade thought about the possibilities for a second he could either let him go or he could keep him for a while but he had to ask him what if the kid had a family, what would he do then? He knew he couldn’t keep Peter forever but only until he got over the death and to be completely sure that Peter wouldn’t snitch. </p>
<p>Weasel spoke up for the second time tonight. “Wade, we cannot keep this kid. What if he has a family or something?” </p>
<p>“I understand that, Weas but at the same time we can’t risk<em> him </em> running to the police and admitting to what happened tonight.” Wade said turning to Weasel</p>
<p>Weasel sighed and asked “So what are you going to do?” </p>
<p>“We’re going to keep him.” Wade said, shrugging his shoulders. </p>
<p>Peter fucking panicked. The idea of staying with a killer wasn’t on his bucket list this year.</p>
<p>“You’re seriously going to keep me here?” Peter asked, actually scared of the answer. He didn’t want to stay with Wade or his right hand man or whatever this man was to him, he wanted to go home with his dads and be with his friends, not here with a killer. “I don’t want to be kept here! Please don’t keep me here.” He cried out. </p>
<p>Wade walked towards Peter agonizingly slow, making his appearance more terrifying and it made Peter want to run away and never come into contact with Wade ever again. He saw Wade bring out his knife again, he immediately started wriggling in the confinements trying to desperately get away. Wade proceeded to bring the knife to Peter’s face and slightly pressed the tip of the knife into Peter’s forehead, enough pressure to scare him but not enough to make him bleed and scar. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t really matter if you don’t want to stay with me because either way it goes you’re going to stay or you won’t leave here. Alive. Of course, it is your choice.” Wade said in a blood-curdling tone. </p>
<p>Peter eyed the knife and looked back at Wade. All of a sudden the knife was removed from his face and Wade walked away from him and out the door taking his friend with him. </p>
<p>“No no no, please! Please don’t leave me here!” Peter screamed, tears streaming down his face as they walked out on him. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>The Next Morning... </b>
</p>
<p>Tony woke up with Steve wrapped around him like he was keeping him safe, he smiled at that thought. The thought of Steve keeping him safe, it was always about keeping each other safe and they never failed to do that. Tony usually sometimes woke up in his lab when he didn’t want to come to their shared bedroom and when he’d wake up the next morning there would be a blanket wrapped around him. </p>
<p>Tony unwrapped himself from Steve quietly as possible and headed downstairs to make him and Steve some coffee before the day really started. He finally made it to the kitchen and started brewing his coffee, that’s when he noticed the time it was almost 8 and he needed to wake Peter up before he was late for school. </p>
<p>“JARVIS, could you wake Peter up?” Tony said to the AI. </p>
<p>“Sir, Peter is not in his room.” JARVIS said. </p>
<p>“Huh.” Tony shrugged. He thought Peter must’ve gone to school already so he let it go and finished making his coffee, by the time he was done Steve came downstairs and made his way towards the coffee pot. </p>
<p>“Hey Steve, did you know Peter left already?” Tony asked, sipping his coffee. </p>
<p>“No. He didn’t say anything nor did I hear him leave.” Steve said, shaking his head. “Maybe he just left early for school, you know sometimes he has really early classes.” He shrugged. </p>
<p>Tony thought about it and then sighed “Maybe you’re right.” </p>
<p>Steve put his coffee on the counter and walked towards Tony, placing his hands on his arms. He moved his hands up and down on Tony’s arms in a comforting motion, making sure he didn’t get too anxious. “It’ll be alright, Tony. Don’t worry.” Steve said in a comforting tone. </p>
<p>“I just, I have a bad feeling and I don’t know” Tony said shrugging. </p>
<p>Steve just pulled Tony closer to him and hugged him tightly. He sometimes didn’t know what to do in situations like this but he couldn’t understand what Tony meant when he said that he had a bad feeling about Peter. He hoped Tony was wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dreams. Nightmares. All the same, Everybody has dreams and nightmares and every dream or nightmare has a meaning behind it and it is rare that a dream or nightmare would feel real. To be honest Peter felt that way at this very moment, he didn’t believe last night actually happened and he didn’t want to. When he woke up he would be in his bed and he would get woken up by J.A.R.V.I.S and he would go to school then see his best friends but most importantly he would be with his parents.</p>
<p>Peter stirred lightly but felt highly uncomfortable like he’d been sleeping in a chair all night and not a comfortable chair like a recliner or a love seat but like a steel chair, he tried to move a little bit as he was waking up a little more but felt like he was being held back. It was confusing he couldn’t understand. </p>
<p>Until it all came back to him.</p>
<p>He jerked awake and started panicking immediately. He wasn’t at home, he wasn’t being woken up by J.A.R.V.I.S., he wasn’t with his friends, and he definitely wasn’t at home with his parents. Instead he was somewhere he didn’t want to be with someone he barely knew, someone who <em> killed </em>another person, he was fucking scared. He wanted to be home with fresh sheets wrapped around him and with the smell of coffee brewing wafting through the air but he was trapped. </p>
<p>He thought about screaming but what good would that do. He most likely wasn’t getting out of here and if he did it would be a miracle, he ultimately wanted his family to find him. His eyes started watering and tears slowly started spilling out of his eyes and onto the floor. </p>
<p>Too distracted by his own crying, he didn’t notice someone had come into the room. When he looked up he visibly jumped at the sight of Weasel, he didn’t know what to think of him and Peter didn’t know if Wade was going to come into the room at any time.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry kid. M’ not gonna hurt you.” He said. He sighed when he didn’t get a reply, not that he was expecting one. Wade traumatized this kid with his words and his actions and he was pretty sure that this kid wouldn’t be the same after all of this was over. Especially if he found out who Wade is. </p>
<p>“Look I’m only here to take you to a different place and honestly it wouldn’t have been my idea to kidnap you because it’s too much of a fucking hassle.” Weasel said with a sigh. </p>
<p>Weasel untied Peter and helped him up out of the chair. “See. Not gonna hurt ya, well I might if you run but right now I’m not gonna hurt you.” He said walking with Peter out the door. Once they left what looked like a warehouse, they were in a car and the car started moving. </p>
<p>“Look kid-” He started. </p>
<p>“Peter.” Peter interrupted. </p>
<p>“Look Peter, I know you don’t exactly trust me but I need you to trust me, at least for right now and then you can hate me to your heart’s content.” Weasel said. </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Peter asked, ignoring Weasel’s words. </p>
<p>“You don’t wanna know. I’m pretty sure if you knew then you would probably tuck and roll out of this car and then that would be my head and I like living so far.” Weasel said with a shrug. </p>
<p>Peter did a small chuckle, coming to the conclusion that Weasel was<em> that </em>bad. At least he wasn’t Wade and he was grateful for that. </p>
<p>“I mean you aren’t going to tell me that we’re going to some really terrible place like your boss’s place.” Peter jokingly said. </p>
<p>Weasel suddenly got really silent and it was really tense after Peter’s joke. </p>
<p>“I mean- we’re not right? We’re not going to your boss’s place. Right?!” He said in a panicky tone. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry but that’s where I was told to take you.” Weasel said awkwardly. </p>
<p>In that moment Peter was 100% sure he passed out. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoy this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 • Cue a Mobster and the Attitude of a Young Adult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets settled in Wade’s house, Wade starts to feel like someone is watching him and Peter and Weasel start getting closer as friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi babes! i hope you enjoy this chapter because honestly, i worked hard on this chapter and i actually like the way it came out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Weasel, you have to be fucking mental! Are you out of your goddamn mind, I am not going into a house that belongs to a mob boss that fucking wants me dead!” Peter shouts while they sit in the car outside of Wade’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole way to his house, Peter found new ways to start panicking and new cuss words to throw around at Weasel, while Weasel just sat there and listened to his panic and get angry with him for not telling him beforehand but as per the orders of his boss, he wasn’t allowed to say a word about where they were keeping him for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t supposed to tell you shit, the fact that I did tell you could cause me to lose my fucking head.” Weasel snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had nothing to say to that and so he just kept his mouth shut while Weasel ordered the driver to park in the driveway, Weasel sighed and turned to Peter. “Look if Wade wanted you dead, you would be dead. Now all you have to do is lose the attitude you’ll make it out alive.” He said looking Peter directly in his eyes. “Now get out of the car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat there defiantly and he didn’t move at all, there was no way that he was going into a mob boss’s house willingly just because he was alive. His luck already ran out when he encountered the mob boss anyways and just being in the house that belonged to the mob boss was adding fuel to the fire, Weasel got out of the car and walked to the other side and opened the door for Peter.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, get up.” Weasel said holding the car door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Peter said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Weasel said, shrugging his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re seriously not getting out?” Weasel said, his patience wearing thin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Peter said popping the p for more emphasis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I didn’t want to have to do this.” Weasel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached over Peter to unbuckle the seat belt that was keeping him from getting out the car when he finally got it unbuckled he tried reaching for Peter who started flailing his arms and legs around so he couldn’t pick him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Peter said angrily, still moving his arms and legs around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you don’t want to get out of the car so I’m using a different method.” Weasel said, finally able to pick him up and toss the young adult over his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put. Me. Down!” Peter said while banging his fists on Weasel’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Weasel said mimicking him from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This went on until they were in the house and even in the house Weasel couldn’t put him down until he was sure he wouldn’t run away. They got to the living room and he finally put Peter down and went to close the door, when he came back Peter was standing with his arms crossed facing away from Weasel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Peter. Are you upset?” Weasel asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m freaking upset, you dingbat.” Peter snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. I know this is upsetting but look at the bright side, you’re not dead.” Weasel addressed while trying to cheer him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, I’d rather be at home with my parents, not in some expensive ass house that belongs to a mob boss and with his right-hand man or whatever the hell you are to him.” Peter stated firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was upset by the way he was almost yelling at Weasel and Weasel kind of didn’t blame him, it was wrong of him and Wade to take him from his family and to bring him to Wade’s house so they could cover their asses. Peter was furious about the whole situation, he had so many questions and apparently, it was obvious that he wasn’t going to get answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His main thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>would he ever get home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only been two days and he was already tired — tired of all the talk of Wade, tired of being involved with all the things that surrounded Wade and the people that were associated with him. He saw a person die, he saw Wade kill a person and it was an awful experience. He didn’t know if the person was innocent or not but there was still a justice system, Wade didn’t care about any justice system so it seemed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was frustrated and Weasel couldn’t help. “I’m sorry about the whole situation but it’s kinda all we have.” Weasel said with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve let me go when I said I wouldn’t tell anyone but hey what do I know.” Peter said sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just follow me.” He said while walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter begrudgingly went after him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, could you repeat that again?” Vanessa asked incredulously</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda kidnapped him.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade told Vanessa about Peter and how he caught him in the middle of torturing and killing a guy and then about he took him captive to keep him from going to the police and honestly he wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction from her but the reaction was kind of valid because he did take a kid from his family but on the other hand - he wasn’t getting arrested so that’s a plus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did get smacked in the face though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! What the fuck, Ness.” Wade said, rubbing the side of his face which was stinging from the force of the slap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you out of your goddamn mind?! Like honestly Wade, what the fuck were you thinking?” Vanessa snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking about myself and the police. Obviously.” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa turned to look at Wade and there was so much anger in her eyes that it could’ve killed a small army and Wade felt like a little kid being scolded by his mother. Vanessa was scary when she needed to be and if Wade was terrified by anything else then it was her, she could easily break someone’s arm in one move and Wade got off easy with just the slap she’d given him — he was lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are insufferable.” Vanessa said and walked out of the room at the same time Matt was coming in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt tried speaking but thought it was best not to speak when she was angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do? I’m blind and I could see her anger.” Matt asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. What do you have for me, Matty.” Wade said, not answering his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt sat down and before he could speak, Wade’s phone rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at caller-id and it was Weasel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He answered, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This kid seriously has a serious attitude problem.” Weasel said into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what did you do?” Wade asked with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Me! Are you kidding me? You kidnapped him! That’s why the kid is so fucking upset not because of something I did, you jackass.” Weasel snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I get that, how many times will people remind me? I know what I did and why I did it. We just have to keep the kid until we know he won’t say anything.” Wade snapped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel sighed loudly into the phone, “Okay. Okay, but what happens when you let him go? How can we be so sure that he won’t tell anyone and how long</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> he going to stay here because he’s only been here about 30 minutes and he already seems like he’s about to have a meltdown.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have a right to question me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> your boss.” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do if I’m going to be babysitting this kid.” Weasel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, just watch the kid.” Wade said. The decision was final, there were no more questions to be asked over the phone. Wade made up his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a jackass.” Weasel said and then the line went dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade dropped the phone on his desk and rubbed his temples, this was going to be harder than he thought it would be but he was mob boss. He could handle anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kidnapped a kid?” Matt asked aghast. Wade completely forgot he was in the room with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat in the room that was going to be his room for the next few weeks? Months? He honestly didn’t know but the room was quite nice, the bed was huge and it was the most comfortable thing he’s ever laid on besides the bed he has at home. There was a small desk in the corner of the room which was white and had three drawers beneath it and then there was a tall dresser with a tv right above it in the middle of the room and then two nightstands on each side of the bed. It was kinda nice even if it was owned by a mob boss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A mob boss kidnapped you and now you’re staying in his expensive mansion. Great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that he took him captive when he said he wouldn’t tell anyone, it made him angry. Wade had the nerve to kidnap him and keep him in his fancy house — </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking outrageous</span>
  </em>
  <span> — he would just have learn to survive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel left the room about five minutes ago and now Peter was alone, alone in a room that he wasn’t familiar with. He wishes he was just at home with his parents, making dinner and laughing at the stories his dad tells — he just misses them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter got out of bed and walked towards the door, cracking the door just a bit. He looked out to try to see if he could see where Weasel went. When he couldn’t find him, he opened the door more and walked out of the room, once he was out of the room he walked down the hallway to find something, anything but he found nothing but doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The farther he went there was nothing but doors, to be honest, and he was confused about why someone needed this many rooms but he couldn’t judge since he came from a rich family and they almost had this many doors. He made it to the hallway and turned around, there was a door right next to his room, he went to open the door when a hand grabbed his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to find Weasel looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t allowed in there. That’s Wade’s room.” Weasel said, releasing his grip on Peter’s wrist and closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter subconsciously rubbed his wrist, Weasel ended up holding his wrist pretty tight and it kinda hurt. It wasn’t bruising so he was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked away from the door and went around Weasel. “I’m sorry I didn’t know.” He said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to. Look, I’m in charge of you so I have to keep you away from this kind of shit or else we’ll both die.” Weasel said walking up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have to be in charge of me if you let me go.” Peter said with venom in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel glared at him. He knew he could’ve let him go but what for? So he could end up being at the end of a gun and receiving a bullet to the head, that wasn’t an option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, cut me some slack. I’m not trying to die and neither are you so just lose the attitude at least while I’m here. I like you, kid. If we were under better circumstances I would probably befriend you.” Weasel said, earning a chuckle from Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Weasel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of everything that happened to him and out of the two people keeping him, Weasel was actually okay. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After Wade went back and forth with Matt about the Peter thing, Matt told him that he suspected Francis was doing something that could easily start a turf war and that was the main thing that he needed to prevent. There was no reason for a turf war to start in New York, a war meant lives lost and he didn’t want dead innocents on his conscience, he never really cared for people but he did care about himself to some extent. He didn’t care about others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Francis needed to be stopped but the only problem is that Wade didn’t know what he was planning, that was something he needed to figure out. What the hell was he planning to do and when was going to do it but that’s the thing Francis was a complicated man, nobody ever knew what he was going to do or how he would do it but it would always be something extremely fucked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Wade didn’t get attached to anyone because if anyone were to find out that he got attached then they would use that person as his weakness and they would most likely die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought alone is big enough to have scared to even have Peter in his clutches because what if someone found out he had Peter? What would happen if he died? It would benefit him because then there would be no one to tell the police about what happened but then they would probably figure out that Wade kept him hostage and he would still get arrested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a win-win situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade walked out of his club locking the door behind him, getting into the car that was always parked out front when he was ready to go home but something felt off, he could feel someone watching him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around subtly, trying to see if he could the person watching but no luck, the person watching him was shit at actually watching him because of the simple fact that no one should feel like they are being watched so if they feel that way then you are doing a terrible job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir? Wade, are you okay?” The driver asked in concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Let’s just go.” Wade said, getting in the car when his driver opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the driver closed his door and got into the driver’s seat, they pulled away from the curb and made their way towards his house. He looked back at his club and looked around a bit to see if he could pinpoint anyone but when he couldn’t he just turned back in his seat and focused on the drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got lost in his thoughts which ended up landing on Peter and he was confused. Even though he probably shouldn’t think about Peter but he couldn’t help it, he knows the minute he gets home there will be major problems because one he has a young adult being kept in his house and two Weasel was upset that he had to babysit the young adult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade didn’t care because he’s in charge and Peter would have to listen to him or there was no way he would get out of this situation alive and Wade didn’t want to have to kill a kid but he would if need be. There would be no hesitation if he had to execute Peter, it would be sad for his parents to find out that he’s dead but it would be a weight off his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice that they were pulling into his driveway and he was finally home and he had to deal with the bullshit that was to come with the situation he got himself in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in</span>
  <em>
    <span> deep shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter was in his room when he heard the front door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was probably Wade.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear voices but he couldn’t make out the conversation. Peter walked towards the door and opened it just a little — just enough to a point where he could hear what he and Weasel were talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he?” He heard Wade ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in the room.” Weasel said back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing after that but a sigh that came from Weasel? Maybe. He didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade, you do understand that we can’t keep him here, right? Even if you hide him in your “bitchin’ pad”, he’ll want to go home soon and his parents will most likely look for him soon and you’re just doing this to save your ass.” Weasel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand. I am not planning to keep him here because quite frankly I don’t want him here any more than you do, I just want to make sure that he doesn’t go babbling to his college friends or, oh wait, the police! I can’t risk being outed as a mob boss if he snitches.” Wade snapped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was listening to them the whole time and he couldn’t believe the shit he was hearing but what was he expecting from a mob boss. Mob bosses aren’t meant to be nice and show mercy so he didn’t know what he was thinking. Wade wasn’t any different from what the stereotypes he’d heard. He should’ve expected this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out of the room and walked down the hallway until he found the stairs and walked down the stairs walking past the two men who were now staring at him. He made it into the kitchen and started pulling stuff out of the fridge all while Wade and Weasel were staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade cleared his throat, making Peter turn around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Wade asked, a little bit of anger seeping into his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I thought it was obvious. I’m making a grilled cheese sandwich.” Peter said, pointing at all of the ingredients. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my kitchen?” Wade asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m going to be staying here. So why not make the most of it?” Peter said, playing innocent even though he knows what he’s doing. Playing coy to get his point across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel tried (and failed) to stifle a snort that tried to escape his mouth, and clearing his throat to make it seem like he didn’t try to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing but it’s starting to piss me off.” Wade said with clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Then it must be working because it’s pissing me off that you won’t let me go after I told you that I wouldn’t tell anyone that you’re a fucking murderer! I don’t want to stay in a house with a person who literally murders people, the only upside about all this shit is that Weasel isn’t threatening to kill me every single time he sees me.” Peter finally snaps, letting all his anger show. Angry at the fact that he’s here instead of being at home, angry at the fact that he is literally staying in a house with a mob boss and angry at himself because he got himself into the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was taken aback by Peter’s outburst, he usually didn’t care about how anyone felt but this kid - Peter, he didn’t know he felt that way and it made him want to just let him go but he buried those thoughts and said what he was forced to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a damn if you don’t want to stay here, you're staying here and that’s the final decision.” Wade said with finality in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really are a huge dick.” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” Wade said, turning away and walking out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter watched him walk away while he stood in his spot, fuming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How dare he. How dare he walk away from this shit like everything is okay. Motherfucking piece of shit, I hope he fucking falls of a goddamn- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel whistled, “That was some sexual tension if I’ve ever seen it.” He said amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Peter snapped, whipping his head around so hard it almost gave him whiplash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, sexual tension? Sexual desire you feel towards another person? You guys definitely have that shit like down to a tee. That whole time I was wondering when you guys were going to have sex.” Weasel said nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's face had never been more hot and flushed than in that moment, there was no sexual tension between him and Wade and he certainly had no sexual desire towards Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no sexual tension between us. I’m fucking pissed and so is he.” Peter says going back to make his sandwich since he got sidetracked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what makes it better.” Weasel teased, watching Peter’s face flush in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, please leave.” Peter said grimacing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel laughed loudly as he walked away while Peter was left in the kitchen with thoughts. Everything that happened was just too much for him to handle and he didn’t know what to do because this isn’t usually what he does and it was all affecting him pretty heavily. His mind went back to the thing Weasel mentioned — sexual tension, it couldn’t be any sexual anything between him and Wade because Wade was mob boss and he was an ordinary person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have any sexual attraction towards Wade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was that. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> “Boss, he’s driving away now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay now you have to find a way into the club and there should be a safe inside of the office in the back of the club, you need to break into that and get the money inside of it. Leave no trace of your presence. Understood?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes boss. Understood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, now don’t fail me or it’s your head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood, Francis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me the money.” Francis said and ended the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what he had to do. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peter and Weasel honestly deserve to be friends but i digress. any ideas on what’s going to happen next? badass!Vanessa anyone, she’s the baddest bitch we know! Peter and Wade arguing like enemies with undignified sexual tension? yes please. anyways i hope you enjoyed that chapter😌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8 • The Study of Worried Parents and James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Tony find out that Peter is missing, they end up calling James and they try their hardest to locate him without much luck. Tony and Steve finally meet Natasha.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi babes! I hope you enjoy this chapter, this was kinda short because I wanted it to be all about his parents and not about him and Wade, although the next chapter will be about them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days. Peter hadn’t come home in three days and they were worried, Tony and Steve hadn’t seen their son in three days and it was strange. Usually, if Peter was leaving for a few days he would always tell them where he was going and when he’d be back but this was unusual. Peter was an adult and he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted but he was also a responsible adult so it was rare for him to be irresponsible. </p>
<p>Tony had been on edge all day and it wasn’t getting better as the day went on, so he went down to his labs, started working on little projects that he’d been putting off for quite some time now but with his anxiety spiking, he thought it would be perfect time to start back on the projects. </p>
<p>So he was now sitting in his lab, working on upgrades to a device he was making, to keep his mind away from his son. He thought about texting him but he didn’t know if it would work or not, it wouldn’t hurt to try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> To Pete:  </strong>
</p>
<p><em> [Where are you, Pete? I’m worried.]  </em> <strong> Not Delivered.  </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> To Pete:  </strong>
</p>
<p><em> [Pete? Are you with Gwen?]  </em> <strong> Not Delivered.  </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony noticed his messages weren’t delivering, maybe it was because his phone was dead or maybe it broke. He didn’t question it, he just sighed and continued working hoping Peter wouldn't be in danger or worse - dead </p>
<p>If Peter was dead then what would Steve and Tony do, Peter was their only son and if they lost him then there would be nothing else left for them. Tony hoped that he was okay and that he was out with his friends somewhere and not in any danger but he hadn’t been home in two days, he had to do something or else he would just go crazy. </p>
<p>Tony left his lab and went upstairs to find Steve and make some phone calls when he made it up the stairs he looked around to find Peter’s friends in the living room with a very distressed Steve on the couch. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Tony spoke up.</p>
<p>They all looked at him when he spoke up. Each one of them looked guilty and full of sorrow. </p>
<p>At first, no one spoke up but then after a few seconds of silence Gwen finally spoke up, “Peter didn’t come to school today. We usually have our morning classes together but then he didn’t show up, I mean he’s known for being late but not missing an entire day of school.” She was scared, they could hear in her voice - how scared she was. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>“We don’t know where Peter is, Mr.Stark.” Ned voiced quietly. </p>
<p>He said it like he didn’t want to believe it either like he didn’t want to believe that his best friend was missing. Tony was left standing quietly in the room because he didn’t know what to do, his son wasn’t here and that was the problem - Peter wasn’t in the room nor the house, he wasn’t present at all. </p>
<p>He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was from Steve. Steve had the same worry etched across his face when Tony looked him in the eyes, it was there and it was noticeable. </p>
<p>“Excuse us, Gwen.” Steve said, pulling Tony into the hallway. </p>
<p>Once they were out of earshot of Peter’s friends, Steve started talking. </p>
<p>“We need to call Bucky.” Steve said instantly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if this is a mob boss calling kind of thing, Steve.” Tony said, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Our son is missing and Bucky is his uncle, he could try to find him with his resources and partners.” Steve argued. </p>
<p>Tony sighed. He knew that bringing Bucky in and asking him to try to find Peter was a good idea but he thought of both Peter and Bucky getting hurt, they were his family and he didn’t want to lose them but he knew how much of a good idea it was to ask for his help. </p>
<p>“Do you think it’ll work if we call Bucky?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” Steve said honestly. </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s call him.” Tony agreed. </p>
<p>Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Wait what are we going to do about his friends?” Steve paused to ask. </p>
<p>“We’ll just tell them to leave for right now until we have any information. They can’t be here when Bucky gets here.” Tony said. </p>
<p>“Okay, that works.” Steve said, walking away from Tony and down the hall. </p>
<p>Tony walked the same way and saw how Steve told Peter’s friends that they would have to leave until they got more information, they all reluctantly agreed and then left the penthouse. </p>
<p>And Steve called Bucky. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>James was currently at his house with his girlfriend having a nice, relaxing day off from being a mob boss, that was the good thing about being in New York because he didn’t have that much business in New York. Some things needed to be attended to but other than that he was pretty much free the whole time he was there and that was the best thing, getting to spend time with the one person who understood him besides Steve. Natasha. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he knew that he would do anything to get her but then he got her, they were both in some risky business and they couldn’t tell anyone about their relationship because then they might die or be used to turn against each other. </p>
<p>They kept their relationship secret from day one when they first started dating to the day they got engaged, they’d been together for almost a year and Bucky wanted to keep the relationship under wraps for a while. </p>
<p>James walked into the kitchen and saw Natasha sitting at the counter with a tablet in front of her with her legs crossed with two braids going down the back of her head, she was in loungewear wearing a simple white tee and jogging pants, he didn’t know what she was doing on the tablet but it must’ve been really important since she was so focused. He had a day off but she didn’t, there weren’t any off days when you’re a spy, especially when you were as good of a spy as Natasha was. </p>
<p>He walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, dragging it down her whole arm until he wrapped his arms around her waist, “What are you doing out here? We’re supposed to be having an off day.” Bucky asked in a soft voice. </p>
<p>“You had an off day, not me.” Natasha chuckled. </p>
<p>“My off day is your off day. We were just supposed to stay in bed wrapped in comfy sheets and ignoring every phone call we receive.” Bucky said in a content voice. </p>
<p>Natasha spun around in her chair and looked at Bucky - whose hands were still around her waist, she smiled and planted the smallest kiss to his lips. Before he could kiss her back she pulled away to smile at him, the smile that made him fall in love with her and he smiled back at her before pulling her into a kiss. </p>
<p>They weren’t rushed kisses. They weren’t the kisses you receive when you're rushing because you’re late to work. They weren’t the kisses that lead to sex afterward, they kissed like they wanted to savor the moment - they kissed slowly, making it last longer. They kissed like they didn’t have any worries, it was just them and it was true they were the only ones present at that moment and they wanted to cherish it forever. </p>
<p>But they couldn’t because James’ phone rang. </p>
<p>They pulled away from each other and James rolled his eyes because now his day was ruined, he wasn’t going to answer the phone at all. </p>
<p>“I’m not answering that phone.” James stated. </p>
<p>Natasha reached for his phone and looked at the name on the screen, “Even if it’s Steve?” She asked. </p>
<p>James looked at her and sighed, “Give me the phone.” </p>
<p>He answered and was met with a panicking Steve, spewing about Peter being missing and they needed his help to find him. “Wait, slow down, Peter’s missing?” James asked in a startled tone, his nephew was missing and he needed to do something about it. </p>
<p>“Okay Steve, calm down, I’ll be over there soon.” James said and hung up the phone. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Natasha asked in a serious voice. </p>
<p>“My nephew’s missing. Come on, you’re coming with me.” James said, walking into their shared room with Natasha following him. </p>
<p>They eventually got dressed and walked out the door. So much for an off day.  </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve was pacing back and forth, unintentionally drilling a hole in the floor while Tony was sitting on the couch internally panicking, they were waiting for James to make it to their penthouse but the time sitting around and waiting could mean that something could be happening to Peter. He could be getting tortured or someone could be doing something extremely terrible to him and they were sitting around waiting for James. </p>
<p>To them, it felt like ages since they got off the phone with James but in reality, it was only 23 minutes in total, they felt they were losing their minds, and with Steve pacing it wasn’t necessarily helping the situation at all. </p>
<p>“Steve, honey, you’re making me nervous. Please sit down.” Tony said softly. </p>
<p>Steve sighed and walked to the couch and sat beside Tony. Tony could tell that Steve was just as worried as he was about their son and it was obvious by the lines deepening on his forehead and the way his hair was slightly messy from running his fingers through it because of stress and how he was twitching in his seat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I mean I’m just concerned. What if something happened to him and we can’t find him.” Steve said. </p>
<p>“I know, Steve but we’ll find him. Plus I thought we agreed to leave the excessive worrying to me.” Tony argued.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled lightly, “That’s not fair in any way.” He argued jokingly. </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s not but it got you to smile.” Tony said with a soft smile. </p>
<p>Before Steve could say anything else the elevator doors opened. Both Steve and Tony stood from the couch and looked towards the elevator just in time to see James walk out with a red-haired lady right behind him. Tony looked up at Steve in confusion but Steve looked just as confused as him, they didn’t know who the lady that was following closely behind James was but they were going to find out. </p>
<p>“Tell me everything you know.” James announced as soon as he approached them. </p>
<p>“Okay but first who is this?” Tony said, pointing to Natasha. </p>
<p>“Natasha Romanov.” She stated in a firm but soothing voice. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After filling in James and Natasha on the situation, James told them that he would have most of his men try to find him and that he would deal with everything. Natasha also assured them that she would try her best to find him and see if she could figure out the place he was and if she might find any information that could lead to finding him. </p>
<p>“I’ll gather any intel that I can but in the meantime, you guys try to relax and see if you could try to get more information.” Natasha said firmly. </p>
<p>“Okay. I have some more information when we were texting two days ago, he told me that he was going to a Chinese restaurant that was near the campus, maybe you could check there.” Tony spoke up. </p>
<p>“Thank you, I’ll check it out.” Natasha said while she was gathering her things to leave. Going to find Peter. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Steve spoke causing her to turn around at the sound of his voice, “thank you for helping us find our son, even though you don’t know us.” He said gratefully. </p>
<p>“You’re James’ family which makes you highly important to him, which makes you important to me.” Natasha said in a kind of soft voice. Natasha was hard to read, she was a very closed off person, it was impressive to hear how her voice stayed at the same tone when she talked and how her facial expressions were always the same. </p>
<p>Natasha made her way to the elevator and the doors closed. </p>
<p>“I’ll get everyone I know to try to find Peter,” James said, Peter was his only nephew and he was going to do everything he could to find him and bring him back home to his parents and friends. “Natasha will try to gather as much information as she can and I will update you any chance I can get.” </p>
<p>“Thank you so much for this, Bucky, I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful I am.” Steve said in gratitude. </p>
<p>“We’re family, Steve. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you guys.” James stated. </p>
<p>It was a promise that he was going to get Peter back. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stucky best friend's rights! and WinterWidow softness! (is that the ship name? idk but it's canon so)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9 • Strengths and Weaknesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade finds out that someone broke into his club, James threatens Wade and Peter’s attitude is still at a 10. Wade comes to a realization.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi babes, i just wanna say i love this chapter. i think it's really good tbh and I think you guys will like it very much. this was 14 pages on google docs and over 4k words like omg! anyways enjoy the chapter as always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His safe was open. His safe was open and empty, Wade kept at least 5 grand in that safe and passports and now the only thing in the safe was a backup gun. He just lost 5 thousand dollars and all of his passports with different personas on each of them in case of emergencies but now it was only the gun, he was fuming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade slammed the safe door shut and stood up, frustrated by the events of the day and it wasn’t even 10 o’clock yet, he didn’t have an idea who did this but he was going to find out. He had more money in hiding but the money in his office’s safe was solely for emergencies - when he needed to leave at any given moment, the money was for that reason but now it was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person who did didn’t leave any sort of trace or trail behind them so he could try to at least track them but nothing, he didn’t have any clue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Wade came to a realization, the person who was watching him. Whoever was watching him last night must’ve broken in and took his money and passports. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade took the alcohol off one of his shelves and poured it in a glass and downed it in one go, already planning on pouring another glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Day drinking?” Logan said, walking into the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Logan. Believe it or not, it’s been a rough day already.” Wade grunted out his response, downing his next glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. What happened?” Logan said, walking over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade walked over to the safe and opened it, “My shit is gone.” Wade said, hoping to hide some of his anger but of course it didn’t work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, you know who it is?” Logan asked seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night before I went home someone was watching me, I didn’t see who they were but I knew that they were watching me.” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it could be Francis?” Logan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade thought about it for a minute and then it clicked. It had to be one of Francis’ men and it was the mole who was reporting everything he did, who his contacts were, and where he hid his safe. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Son of a bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan, you smart motherfucker. It was him and whoever the fuck is snitching to him. Fuck,” Wade said in an angry tone. He didn’t want to do anything irrational but Francis stole his money and passports, he didn’t know what the fuck he was planning but he was going to find out one way or another. “I’m going after that smug bastard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade started gathering his things and almost walked out the front door of the club with Logan right behind him until he was met with James Barnes for the second time in the same month.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Awesome.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade Wilson, I was just looking for you!” James said with a little bit of frustration behind his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. What did he do now?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I have something to discuss, Wilson.” James said sternly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade wasn’t necessarily scared of James but he was slightly confused about why he needed to talk James or rather why James needed to talk to him. As far as he was concerned he didn’t kill anyone related to James so he was in the clear. Well, at least he thought so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so you say but you still aren’t saying why the hell you’re here. I have other shit going on.” Wade said in a bored tone </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James chuckled and then quickly pulled the knife that was in his hostler and lodged it in Wade’s desk, only a few inches from Wade’s hand. The action caused Wade to jump, the movement was so quick and aggressive that anyone who would’ve been in the room might’ve been scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m playing games? Cause I am so fucking serious, Wade.” James said staring at Wade with a look that could’ve killed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! What do you want?” Wade asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know if you’ve seen a young adult wandering around. I need to find him.” James said seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need to find him?” Wade asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know if you saw a kid wandering around. Yes or no.” James said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, kids don’t usually come around this area. You got a name for the kid?” Wade asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James sighed. Too tired to deal with Wade this early but also tired because he spent all night trying to find his nephew. “Peter Stark-Rogers. He’s my nephew.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade wasn’t one to panic but this time he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter’s uncle was James Barnes and he had his nephew at his house as they spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What. The. Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade did the only thing he could do - he lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t seen your nephew around here. I’ve been kind of dealing with my own shit.” Wade said, obviously lying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if James knew he was lying but if he did, he wasn’t saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” James said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade watched him stand up and grab his knife but what he wasn’t expecting was the knife coming back down into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Motherfucker!” Wade yelled, jerking forward in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I don’t know if you think I’m a fucking fool or something but I’m not. Wade, are you lying to me right now?” James asked, something close to furious in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He gritted out. His hand in pain and blood on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I find out that you are lying to me. I will cut more than your hand.” James said in a dangerously low voice, snatching the knife out of Wade’s hand and walking out the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter is his nephew and James is looking for him. Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wade thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade grabbed his hand, putting pressure on it so he wouldn’t get blood everywhere. He called someone to wrap his hand after he was done he left the club, on his way to his house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Peter had things to discuss. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter woke up to the same walls he saw yesterday, still thinking that this was a fever dream but it wasn’t. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do this any longer - being held captive in this house, this was officially the fourth day that he was away from home and he couldn’t take it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in the bed looking at the ceiling, thinking of ways he could potentially escape and hopefully succeeding so he could be at home with his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually got up out of bed and walked out of his room, he honestly needed to find a way to get new clothes because he couldn’t fathom being in the same outfit anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the stairs he made his way into the kitchen to find some food, opening the fridge only finding eggs and bacon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you rich with no food?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out the ingredients and went towards a cabinet to pull out some pans when he set the pans on the counter he heard a noise coming from the other room. As far as he was concerned he was alone in the house, Weasel left last night but said he would be back later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade! Wade, where are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter flinched at the unknown voice. He started to panic, not knowing what to do. He ended up grabbing a knife from the butcher's block and waited until the voice got closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was getting closer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wade, I will seriously kill you if you don’t answer me right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice finally reached the kitchen and the person screamed when they saw Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not Wade. Who the hell are you?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter. Who the hell are you?” Peter snapped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Peter. Huh. I’m Vanessa, Wade’s best friend.” Vanessa said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has friends?” Peter asked seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa laughed. “Shockingly yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed in relief that it wasn’t some intruder. He put down the knife and went back to preparing his breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So were you going to stab me with that knife?” Vanessa asked jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was just- I don’t know.” Peter sighed, turning back to look at Vanessa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cute. No wonder Wade kidnapped you.” Vanessa said, going to sit down at the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry is that some kind of joke to you or something?” Peter snapped, face red with anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I’m sorry. That was insensitive, I told Wade that he should let you go but he’s convinced that you would still snitch so here we are.” Vanessa said truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter huffed, “I’ve told him multiple times that I wouldn’t snitch, I’ve said it every single time he’s threatened to kill me.” He stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a jackass.” Vanessa said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter snorted, “Agreed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Vanessa talked throughout the morning, he found himself enjoying her presence. She wasn’t like any other person he’d met but she wouldn’t add up to his friends but it was nice knowing that he wasn’t alone. She was just nice to talk to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel still wasn’t back yet but Wade came in. Fully dressed in a suit from head to toe and a bandage wrapped around his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Wade said, pointing at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.” Peter said back, already tired of Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened to you?” Vanessa asked, chuckling a little, referring to his hand injury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His fucking uncle.” Wade said, looking in Peter’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stood frozen in his place for a moment just processing what Wade just said. His uncle harmed Wade, he didn’t feel any remorse for him but he just couldn’t believe that he was hurt by his uncle. He knew his uncle was into some weird business but he didn’t know what, he still didn’t necessarily know but he had a guess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in shock for a few moments and then laughed. Just laughed. Full-on belly laughs to the point where he had tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you think this is funny.” Wade said factually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t stop laughing but he managed to stop to answer Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Peter said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it really would’ve been nice to know that you were the son of Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers and that your uncle was James Barnes.” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Peter slowly stopped laughing and looked at Wade. He couldn’t believe him, saying that like it was his fault that his uncle went after Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Could you be any more stupid? Like honestly, could you. You think that I was supposed to tell you where I came from and who raised me?” Peter started and Wade opened his mouth to say something but Peter quickly shut him down. “Shut the fuck up, I’m talking. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>You</span>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>kidnapped</span>
  <em>
    <span> me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Took me hostage, I wasn’t obligated to tell you shit. I told you that my family would look for me but I didn’t need to tell you who they were and this isn’t my fucking fault. It’s yours.” He said, waving his hand in the direction of Wade’s hand. “So if my uncle did that to you then you’re just fucking lucky he didn’t finish the job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of Peter’s rant, Wade was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one ever spoke to him like that, he was a mob boss for god's sake. People were supposed to be scared of him not speak to him like he was a regular pedestrian off the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Preach!” Vanessa spoke up, both Peter and Wade forgetting that she was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I hope we’ve come to an understanding, Wade. You got yourself into that fight, I didn’t throw you in with the sharks. You did that on your own.” Peter stated before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was left gobsmacked. He couldn’t process what just happened but for the first time in his life, he felt - </span>
  <em>
    <span>remorse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t process that so it just made him angrier. He was angry at himself for kidnapping Peter, angry for blaming the situation on Peter, and for the way Peter spoke to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right you know. You got yourself into this.” Vanessa said and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He fucked up.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a club in Hell’s Kitchen, Francis was there analyzing all of the treasures he “acquired” from Wade. He was fiddling with the 5 thousand dollars that he got from Wade and some very interesting passports. He was glad he got someone to steal these things for him. Someone he was very lucky to have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me proud. My good luck charm.” Francis beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did everything you asked, got in, and got out without leaving a trace behind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautifully done, Domino.” Francis said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domino wasn’t proud of what she’d done but she needed money to get by and the bar that she was working for wasn’t exactly paying well so that’s how she ended up here, in Francis’ club handing him stacks of money that she stole. It wasn’t her proudest moment but she heard that he would pay well so she made the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Francis.” Domino said gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s your money.” Francis said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domino was shocked. She got paid almost three thousand dollars just for stealing from a safe, it was enough to pay her rent for the next month and buy her groceries. She was lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you when I have another job for you.” Francis said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already had his attention on something else, not paying attention when she left the club. Francis was a simple man and all he wanted was to see Wade Wilson fall, he wanted him to be powerless and with everything, he was gathering he would eventually take him down sooner or later. He only needed a few more things to do and then he would finally be able to take him down and become the new mob boss in New York, he just needed Wade’s weakness. Something or someone so dear to him that if he killed them then Wade would be weak and vulnerable. It was a perfect plan. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen this kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James felt like he asked the question more than a hundred times but it wasn’t that many times, after repeating himself so much he found the repetition becoming tedious. He just wants to find Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a week later. Bucky never stopped for one second trying to find his nephew, he went through so many people trying to find his nephew, he barely stopped to sleep - Natasha wasn’t too keen on that information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha didn’t stop either, Peter wasn’t her family but he was important to James so she found him to be important to her. She informed his parents and Bucky that the man working the night he went missing didn’t see where he went after he left from his restaurant and he hadn’t heard from Peter since that night. After that little piece of information she went to most of the places Peter would hang out (thanks to Steve and Tony telling her the places and where they were located) and every day she took time out of her day to check on Steve and Tony, making sure to give them updates on everything she found or came across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I haven’t seen that kid before in my life.” The man whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James punched the man in the gut causing him to double over in pain. “Come on, I’ll even give a treat if you tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m begging you, please stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James brought his foot down into the man’s face, the man’s face hit the pavement making his bruises scream in agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to pick the man up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James. He hasn’t seen anything.” Natasha’s soft voice made him stop what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up straight, fixing his suit and turned to leave but the man spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Natasha turned their attention to the floor lying on the floor in pain. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a warehouse a few blocks from here. A kid was seen going i-inside a few days ago.” The man managed to get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your cooperation. We’ll look into it.” Natasha spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, they left and made their way to the warehouse. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car was silent the whole way to the warehouse, no one thought to say anything as they made their way down the streets of New York. Natasha was worried for James, worried that he was driving himself crazy trying to find Peter, she wasn’t encouraging him to give up but maybe he should slow down and think about his actions, that was the fourth person he beat to a pulp and Natasha wondered how far he would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James?” Natasha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” James snapped but instantly felt guilty. Natasha wouldn’t be upset at his tone but he knew it wasn’t necessary to snap at her like that. “I’m sorry, Nat. I’m just upset and stressed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll find him, James. I promise.” Natasha said with a small smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James smiled back and focused more on the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ten more minutes before they finally made it to the warehouse. They hopped out of the car and went inside the building, it was pitch black inside of the warehouse - not even the sun shone through the windows, the windows were painted black and thick plastic coverings were hanging down from the ceilings. The most disturbing thing about the whole thing was the visible blood splattered on the walls and the hard floors, it was dried blood but albeit unsettling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha took out her gun while James took out his phone and turned on the flashlight. It was confirmed - it was blood everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck.”James whispered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept going further into the building, not finding any evidence that Peter was there. If that man was lying to him, James was one hundred percent sure that he would go back and wedge a knife in between-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James. Look.” Natasha said leaning down to pick up an object lying in the warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a phone. Peter’s phone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think..?” Natasha started</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it can’t be. He can’t be- He’s not.” James stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone was cracked beyond repair and there was dried blood at the corners of the phone, making them think that he was dead but it couldn’t be true. Peter couldn’t have been dead, he had to be alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, we need to tell Steve and Tony.” Natasha said, coaxing James out of his dazed state. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something wrong with Wade, he didn’t threaten Peter five times a week when he came home, he was acting...normal. Normal as a mob boss could act of course but it still wasn’t sitting right with Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked Weasel about it the next time he saw him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on with your boss?” Peter asked cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I don’t know. Why?” Weasel answered back confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pondered for a moment then Weasel spoke up again. “You like him or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s face had never turned red faster in his life. “N-no! I was just wondering. I don’t like your boss in that way.” He stuttered out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel snorted. “Of course. I wouldn’t like the jackass either if he was threatening me 24/7.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Peter said, somewhat confidently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel watched Peter’s face and was amazed by the way emotions flickered across his face so fast, it was like he was analyzing the situation, thinking about every possible solution to Wade’s weirdness. He could be an asset but Wade would never agree to that but Peter was right about Wade acting strange - he acted impulsively and was irritable every second of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I ask another question?” Peter said after a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out, kid.” Weasel said dismissively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if this is too much to ask but if I’m going to stay here, could I at least get more clothes. I mean, I’ve been in these clothes for a week and they’re starting to smell.” Peter asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll ask but I don’t know if you’ll get an answer.” Weasel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed but nodded. He wanted to be able to ask Wade these types of things but Wade was unapproachable and..confusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter let it go for the rest of the day and moved on. Maybe he would be able to ask Wade when he wasn’t in a bad mood or something but he knew the answer would most likely be no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could help but to think back to Weasel’s question, he didn’t like Wade. He thought Wade was attractive but he didn’t think he liked him like he said Wade was confusing and he was confused. He didn’t think it was a case of Stockholm Syndrome because he would fight with Wade not fall for him, there was a huge difference. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to let it go. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back at the penthouse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha placed the Ziploc bag on the counter, inside the bag sat Peter’s phone. “This was the only thing we found in the warehouse.” Natasha said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony and Steve looked down at the phone, automatically recognizing their son’s phone. It was the only thing they’d found throughout their entire investigation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he?” Tony asked, barely able to get the lump in his throat to go down. Trying not to make the situation more real than it already is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We don’t think he is.” Natasha said, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what does this mean?” Steve asks, waving his hand around, referring to their situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know but we want to find out. We can’t know for sure if he’s y’ know.” Natasha stated hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Dead. You don’t know if he’s dead.” Tony spat out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, calm down.” Steve said calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why should I calm down? Peter is out there, somewhere alone and you want me to calm down.” Tony shouted, he was angry but he was more terrified at the thought of his son being all alone without anyone there, needing his help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rubbed a hand up and down Tony’s back in a comforting motion, sensing Tony was about to have a breakdown. He tried to lead Tony out of the kitchen, leaving Natasha and James alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is bad,” James said, rubbing his temples. “We should leave them alone. Tony’s not alright and Steve wants to be strong for him but I don’t know how long he’ll last before breaking down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha nodded and they left the penthouse. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade got home after a long week of getting his shit together or well at least trying to get his shit together. It had been a week since Peter made him realize that he was a horrible person, not knowing why Peter’s opinion hit home but it did. He cut down on threatening to kill him, not that he wanted to or would kill him but it was so much easier to hate a person than to like them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like Peter. Or maybe he did. He was confused, he’d never felt this way about anyone. Emotions weren’t something that registered to him, he closed off emotions so he could do his job and without having a vulnerability but Peter was someone that he couldn’t hate and definitely couldn’t love but he would give go easy on the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he walked into the living room the fireplace was going. The crackle of the fire was soothing and it made all his stress go away but he still went towards the cabinet that held his good liquor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard day?” A voice spoke up from behind Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade jumped at the voice and turned around “Holy fuck, Peter. You scared me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, “What would your people think, big bad mob boss scared of a young college student?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well they wouldn’t know about and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>scary.” Wade said back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hummed, not believing Wade for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade poured himself another drink before going to sit on the other end of the couch, leaving so much space between him and Peter. The tension hung in the air like a thick bubble around them and neither of them knew what to make of it, Wade was silent and lost in his thoughts and so was Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So..” Wade started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Peter said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Weasel called me earlier and asked me if you could go out and buy new clothes since the ones you’re in now are kinda.,” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smelly?” Peter finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Wade chuckled. “I wanted you to know that I will let you go out but only if you have either Vanessa or Weasel with you and you aren't noticed. Those are my only conditions.” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s face broke out into a grin before saying, “Thank you so much!” and jumping to hug Wade. Wade froze on the spot which caused Peter to realize what he did and retreat into his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I just got excited” Peter said in a shy tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked up at him and he instantly regretted it. The way the fire illuminated the side of Peter’s face made Wade’s breath catch. Peter was</span>
  <em>
    <span> beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe it was because he was always trying to kill Peter that he didn’t notice the soft side of Peter, the way his eyes glowed, and the way you could see his blush even with the room being dark and the fire being the source of light in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade cleared his throat, “It’s fine, just don’t do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Peter confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also I’m sorry about the way I treated you last week with everything. The kidnapping, blaming everything on you, and threatening to kill you. I just- I’m sorry.” Wade declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was left dumbstruck. Wade apologized.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He fucking apologized.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Um, it’s fine. I’m okay.” Peter brushed it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This moment had gone on longer than expected, Wade took a sip from his drink which he completely forgot he even had and it calmed his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter got up and said, “I’m just gonna - yeah.” Pointing to the doorway of the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade nodded, stuck in his spot about to take another sip of his drink but Peter spoke up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade?” He said softly but also kind of sad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not as bad as you think you are.” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Peter was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at that moment, Wade discovered his weakness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love my awkward babies. Vanessa is a queen and Wade is a dumbass but we been knew. tell me what you think about this chapter, comments are appreciated, i love every single comment you guys leave. thank you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10 • Sometimes I Find Myself Thinkin’ of You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Wade try to stay away from each other in hopes of not falling for each other, Tony is not doing well and Wade gets a visit from a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes i find myself thinkin’ of you<br/>then i feel stupid but what can i do?<br/>i can’t let my heart give in </p><p>- tinder song by victor internet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Why did I say that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God. I am insane. Seriously. </em>
</p><p>Peter hadn’t noticed what he said until he got to his room and the realization hit him like a truck. He didn’t mean to say anything, he just wanted to get out of that atmosphere but then he just blurted that out, it didn’t make it any better that he meant what he said. He didn’t believe Wade was as bad as he portrays himself to be but also he didn't have to voice it out loud, he should’ve kept his mouth shut. </p><p>So here he was, leaning against his door slightly confused by his and Wade’s actions of the night. Wade was hard to read but tonight it felt like he was kind of vulnerable and wanted Peter to understand something, understand <em> him </em>, Peter didn't know how to process it or Wade in general. </p><p>He just turned in for the night and hoped to forget about it the next day. </p><hr/><p>Wade laid awake in his room, not able to go to sleep without hearing Peter’s voice in his head. </p><p>
  <em> You’re not as bad as you think you are  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re not as bad as you think you are  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re not as bad as you think you are  </em>
</p><p>On repeat. Playing like a broken record, over and over. Not stopping. </p><p>Wade didn’t know how to feel, he’d never felt anything before - this was <em> new. </em>He didn’t like new, everything was changing. It was like he was the Grinch, slowly regaining the ability to feel things but he wanted it to stop. Unlike the Grinch, he wasn’t going to let feelings consume him. </p><p>But he couldn’t. He couldn’t help feeling. </p><p>He knew Peter was his new weakness. The way his eyes shone in the light of the fire, the tint of his blush covering his entire face, going up as far as his ears. The way his brows furrowed when he was thinking about something, it was beautiful- <b>NO. </b></p><p>He can’t think like that. He had to keep himself away from Peter, he needed to keep his mind away from Peter. </p><p>The question is, how long could he stay away?</p><hr/><p>The next day Peter saw Vanessa in the kitchen and he immediately tensed, and it wasn’t because she would kill him, she already assured him that she wouldn’t but it was the fact she was Wade’s best friend and he could’ve told her anything. What happened the night before was still fresh in Peter’s mind and he regrets saying anything to Wade, he should’ve just kept walking instead of talking. </p><p>“Peter, you okay?” Vanessa asked. </p><p>Vanessa’s voice broke Peter out of his thoughts. He looked in her direction and found her looking at him with a slight smirk but also in concern, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He said, walking to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. </p><p>“Are you sure? Cause you seem a bit flustered.” Vanessa pressed. </p><p>“Yeah, totally fine.” Peter brushed it off. </p><p>Vanessa nodded but didn’t seem convinced. Peter sat down next to her at the counter and sighed. </p><p>“Wade allowed me to go out to buy clothes but only if it’s with you or Weasel or both, so I don’t get recognized,” Peter said. </p><p>“That’s great, why do you seem upset?” Vanessa asked. </p><p>“It’s not- I’m not,” Peter sighed. “How long have you known Wade?” </p><p>Vanessa was shocked, to say the least. No one asked her this question but it was obvious that Peter would be different from everyone else. “Uh, I’ve known Wade since high school before he got into all of this, he was still the same person he is now but tamer,” Vanessa said and continued when Peter nodded. “Why do you ask?” </p><p>“I just, I did something bad last night and I didn’t want to say anything at first but then you asked me if I was okay and I felt the need to tell you,” Peter confessed. </p><p>“What did you do, Peter?” Vanessa asked softly. </p><p>“Last night, Wade and I were in the living talking and-” Peter stopped, suddenly finding his throat to be constricted. </p><p>“Fucked? You and Wade fucked?” Vanessa gasped out. </p><p>Peter’s eyes went wide and red was covering his cheeks, he immediately started stuttering “N-no we didn’t- we didn’t have sex, Jesus Vanessa.” </p><p>“Sorry.” Vanessa chuckled. “Continue then.” </p><p>“We were in the living room and we were talking, it was like we were kind of having a moment and then when I went to leave...I-I told him that he wasn’t as bad as he thought he was.” Peter said.</p><p>Vanessa was quiet for a few moments, processing what he just said. No one had ever told Wade something that nice or said anything to Wade at all, Peter wasn’t like other people, he was scared of Wade - yes but he always stood his ground and talked back to Wade. It was impressive and surprising and she would’ve never thought that someone would be nice to him or try to communicate with him beside her and Weasel but Peter, Peter was different. </p><p>“Peter, honey, you didn’t do anything wrong, just don’t fall for him, okay? He’s gonna hurt you and I don’t want that for you.” Vanessa said. </p><p>“I’m not falling for Wade,” Peter said. </p><p>“Good. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Vanessa said honestly, she meant everything she said, Wade wasn’t a good person to fall for or get involved with romantically, he didn’t know how to deal with emotions and the slightest peak of emotion he panics. He would hurt Peter. “Now we’ll go to get you some clothes tomorrow.” </p><p>“Okay.” Peter said meekly. </p><p>With that, she left the room, and Peter was left with his thoughts. </p><hr/><p>As the days went by Tony progressively got worse, he wasn’t sleeping, barely eating and Steve was worried. Steve tried to get Tony to eat and sleep but Tony wasn’t letting up, Steve wanted to be strong for him but he could feel himself slipping. He had to make sure Tony was okay, Tony went into a depressive state when Peter went missing, he was doing the best he could but he didn’t know how to help his husband while he was in this state. </p><p>Steve has seen Tony in this kind of state but this time it was much worse. </p><p>Steve walked into their room with a plate of food, hoping Tony would try to eat. He saw Tony wrapped up in their sheets, he hadn’t moved since a week ago, their curtain is drawn not letting the sun into the room. </p><p>It was sad and Steve’s heart broke at the sight. </p><p>Steve walked over to the bed and crouched down on the side on the bed where Tony was.</p><p>“You wanna try to eat today?” Steve whispered, keeping the volume of voice low so he wouldn’t make Tony uncomfortable. </p><p>Tony just shook his head. </p><p>Steve sighed and got up to place the plate of food on the desk. He turned back to Tony and hoped his husband would be alright, “Tony, I’m so worried about you, you haven’t left the bed in days and you haven’t eaten. I’m just so worried, and I know it’s because of Peter but I promise we’ll get him back, I promise.” Steve whispered to Tony, kissing him on his forehead and picking up the plate and leaving the room. </p><p>Steve walked back to the kitchen placing the plate on the counter, he stared at the plate of food for a while before noticing his vision blurring. It was frustrating to see Tony like that, distant and non-responsive but Steve knew he wouldn’t give up on Tony. Not for a second. </p><p>“Mr.Rogers-Stark, Mr.James Barnes is here to see you,” JARVIS said. </p><p>Steve went into the living room to find James and Natasha there.  </p><p>“How is he?” James asked. </p><p>“Not good. He hasn’t been sleeping or eating, just been laying wrapped in blankets. I don’t know what to do.” Steve said sadly. </p><p>James brought Steve into a hug, hoping to make Steve feel better but of course, it wouldn’t help because his best friend’s husband wasn’t doing good. </p><p>James pulled back, “Nat and I are doing everything we can to find him, there haven’t been any sightings of him, no one has seen him at school since he went missing.” He said with a sigh. </p><p>Steve nodded, “I don’t want to give up on looking but maybe we take a break and go through what we know and then keep looking.” </p><p>“Sounds good. We’ll look through everything and see what we can find, we should also ask his friends if they know anything.” Natasha said. </p><p>“Sir, Mr.Stark-Rogers is asking for you.” The AI announced. </p><p>“Go. We’ll come back tomorrow and discuss everything.” James said, him and Natasha walking towards the elevator. </p><p>Steve didn’t stay long enough to see them leave, making his way to their room. </p><p>Steve took a deep breath and opened the door, walking into the room he didn’t expect Tony to slowly look up at him, Steve made it to the side of the bed and crouched down and Tony turned his attention to Steve. </p><p>“Hey,” Steve spoke up quietly. </p><p>“Could you…” Tony spoke up quietly, Tony hadn’t talked in days so his voice was a little hoarse, “could you maybe, stay with me?” </p><p>“Yes, of course, I’ll stay with you,” Steve said, climbing into the bed when Tony made room for him.  </p><p>Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Tony, Tony had his head laying on Steve’s chest listening to Steve’s heart beating steadily making him drowsy. Having not slept in days took a toll on Tony but with Steve here, in their room, in their bed, he couldn’t fight sleep anymore. </p><p>Steve saw Tony slowly drifting to sleep, he started rubbing his hands up and down Tony’s back in a comforting motion, an unspoken action telling Tony he wasn’t going anywhere. </p><p>“I love you, Steve,” Tony said quietly. </p><p>Steve would have cried at that moment but instead, he said, “I love you too, Tony.” </p><p>He was always going to be there for him no matter what. </p><hr/><p>All of Wade’s men had their guns pointed at Francis as he, Angel, and Domino walked into his club. Wade walked towards Francis and punched him square in his face, causing his nose to bleed making him chuckle. Angel walked up from behind Francis and Wade immediately drew his gun pointing it at Angel. </p><p>“Back the fuck up,” Wade said with malice. </p><p>Angel pulled out her gun and pointed it at Wade, “And if I don’t.” </p><p>“Then I’ll make your death quick and easy.” Wade said in a dark voice. </p><p>Domino stood back watching the whole scene unfold, wondering how it unraveled so fast. </p><p>Francis got up and turned to Angel, “Put the gun down, Angel. No reason to shoot.” He said eerily calm. </p><p>“He pulled his gun out first, just trying to compete. Who shoots first, we should try it, Wade.” Angel said, not taking her eyes off Wade. </p><p>“Sounds fun but you know I’ll win,” Wade said. </p><p>After a few seconds Angel put down her gun, Wade only pointed his gun at Francis this time, “What the fuck are you doing here?” Wade asked. </p><p>“I can’t visit my brother?” Francis asked, making Wade want to pull the trigger. </p><p>“We are <em> not </em>brothers, don’t spill bullshit,” Wade said, clenching his jaw. He looked back and saw Domino standing there, “Who the fuck are you?” </p><p>Domino was shocked by the tone of his voice but she stood her ground, “Domino.” </p><p>“Well, you see, Domino. Francis is a grade-A asshat and I don’t know how a smart girl like you ended with a dumbass like him.” Wade said. </p><p>“Maybe I’m lucky.” Domino shrugged. </p><p>“Bullshit,” Wade said, looking back at Francis he wondered what made him come to his club but then he also remembered he robbed him, “You motherfucker, you stole my shit. What for? What do you need it for?” </p><p>Francis chuckled darkly. “None of your business, princess.” Wade was seconds away from pulling the trigger but he resisted and then Francis spoke up again, “You should call off your men if you want to talk.” </p><p>“Not happening.” Wade said, never taking his eyes off of Francis, “ But, I’ll make a deal with you.” </p><p>“I’m listening.” Francis says. </p><p>“We’ll talk this Friday at my club, in a public place. In case you try some shit, deal?” Wade clarifies. </p><p>“What, you're scared to be alone with me?” Francis chuckles. </p><p>“Not one bit. Deal or no deal?” Wade said, ready to be done with the conversation. </p><p>“Deal. What time were you thinking?” Francis agrees. </p><p>“We’ll do it at 9 p.m.” Wade reluctantly withdraws his gun and lets Francis leave his club. When the doors closed he turned to his men and said, “I want all men on duty on Friday, watching him and making sure he doesn’t do anything. Got it!” </p><p>They all answered and went about their day. Wade needed to be prepared for Friday.</p><hr/><p>Natasha and James did end up coming back to the penthouse the next day. Steve let them in but said he needed to take care of Tony before he did anything else. So it was up to Natasha and James. </p><p>“I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?” Natasha asked. </p><p>Ned, Gwen, and MJ were currently on Steve and Tony’s couch, Natasha and James sitting on the other end of the couch. They knew they were in the penthouse because of Peter and they would answer any questions they had, with Peter missing, everything just felt wrong. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ned answered. </p><p>“When was the last time you guys saw Peter?” James asked. </p><p>“School on Monday. We all met up before our classes and we had coffee on campus and then after that, we didn’t see him, Wednesday was the day we told his parents that we thought he was missing.” MJ said in an unbothered tone but it was clear that she was just as worried as everyone else but hiding it better, “Are you going to find him?” </p><p>“We’re doing everything we can to find him but so far we haven’t found anything.” Natasha said honestly, there was no use in lying to them so they found it easier, to be honest, “Where did you go for Peter’s birthday?” </p><p>“We went to this club in downtown Manhattan, it had just opened and I wanted him to finally go out for his birthday and have fun and now he’s missing. What good that did.” Gwen said bitterly. </p><p>“Gwen, it wasn’t your fault,” Ned spoke up. </p><p>“It should be,” Gwen said. </p><p>“But it isn’t,” MJ said with finality in her tone. </p><p>“What was the name of this club? Did you meet anyone who could’ve had a bad reputation or would have wanted to hurt Peter or any of you?” James asked. </p><p>“No, not really. We went to the club, got a little drunk, danced, talked, and that was kind of it. I mean as far as fun nights go, that was it but there was this one thing that Peter mentioned the day after.” Ned said. </p><p>“What did he tell you?” Natasha pressed, hoping to get an answer from these kids that move the whole thing along. </p><p>“Oh my god, Ned! How could I forget?” Gwen spoke up, remembering that Peter said something about being threatened by someone at the club, “He said something about talking to one of the bartenders there and then this guy came up to him and threatened him and the bartender, he also said that spilled the man's drink on his expensive suit before telling us he wanted to leave.” Gwen finished. </p><p>“чертовски ад” James spoke quietly. He got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth, he knew what club they went to and who threatened his nephew. He was officially going to kill Wade Wilson. “I knew I should’ve killed him when I had the chance.” He announced a little too loud causing everyone on the couch to look up at him. </p><p>“Maybe you guys should leave for right now. We’ll call you guys if we have any updates” Natasha said, her face plastered with a fake smile.</p><p>They all left the penthouse and Natasha turned towards James, walking over to him and placing a hand on his upper arm. “Who are you going after?” </p><p>“Wade Wilson, I asked him already if he knew where Peter was and he said no and now since I know he’s lying, I’m going to kill him,” James said seriously and as honest as he could be. </p><p>“Okay.” Natasha said. </p><p>With that answer, it was decided. He was going to kill Wade Wilson. </p><hr/><p>“You know that is the ugliest shirt I’ve ever seen in my life,” Vanessa told Peter. </p><p>They decided to do some shopping, staying very discreet so no one would know it was them. It was only Peter and Vanessa, Weasel needed to do work for Wade so he couldn’t accompany them to the mall.</p><p>To Peter, the shirt wasn’t that bad but he also only wore nerdy graphic tees and jeans every day so he was all types of biased. He didn’t know that going shopping with Vanessa would also come with her various opinions of what he chose. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s that bad.” Peter said, looking down at the shirt. </p><p>Vanessa gave him a pointed look, “You have the card of a wealthy mob boss and you refuse to use it against your benefit.” </p><p>“My dad is wealthy but you don’t see me buying Gucci or Prada,” Peter stated. </p><p>“Maybe you should.” Vanessa mumbled, earning a look from Peter. </p><p>“Hey, when I told you Wade said that I could go out I didn’t know I was going to be judged. You know I like your company.” Peter said truthfully. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I like your company too, Peter, buy whatever you want.” Vanessa said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Peter said with a smile. </p><p>For the rest of the shopping trip, Vanessa and Peter made jokes and bought a lot of stuff, Peter felt bad about spending money that wasn’t his so he made Vanessa buy some things for herself so he wouldn’t feel guilty.  </p><p>Vanessa bought a few more dresses which cost more than Peter’s whole closet, Peter stuck with buying graphic tees, jeans, and some hoodies. Vanessa told him to buy shoes since she was tired of seeing “those eyesores” as she put it. </p><p>Soon they left the mall and were on their way back to Wade’s house. </p><hr/><p>Friday night the club was booming, bodies on the dance floor, sweaty and gyrating against another body next to them. Everyone in the club was completely unaware of the things going on in the back of the club where Wade and his men were located, keeping an eye out for Francis. </p><p>Wade didn’t actually believe that Francis would come to the club but it was a possibility and if he did show up then Wade would be prepared. He had eyes and ears everywhere in the club but not because he was scared of Francis but because he hoped Francis wouldn’t be stupid enough to try something with all the people in the club and with Wade’s high security. </p><p>Wade pulled one of his guards to the side, “Make sure if you see Francis, you notify me immediately.” </p><p>Once the guard nodded he went back to his booth in the back and waited. Logan and Matt were in the back with him, just in case but they also didn’t want to seem suspicious so they did what they usually did and waited for Francis. </p><hr/><p>Francis showed up to the club at 9:35 with Angel and Domino by his side, he walked toward Wade with a smile on his face. </p><p>Wade wanted to punch that smile off his face but he remained calm and stayed in his seat while Francis sat across from him. Francis had Angel and Domino by his side while Wade had Logan and Matt. </p><p>“Hmm brother, I have to say your club is looking nice,” Francis said.</p><p>Wade glared. “Stop with the bullshit pleasantries and stop calling me brother, I dropped that title all those years ago.”</p><p>Francis shook his head, “I can’t even be nice? Wow, Wade,” Wade has a scowl on his face, he was seconds away from punching Francis in his face and not letting up, “Logan, how have you been?” </p><p>“Shove it up your ass, Francis,” Logan said gruffly. </p><p>Francis laughed. “Such service. What about you Matt?”</p><p>“I’ve been better,” Matt said with a sigh. </p><p>“Francis, what the fuck do you want?” Wade gritted out, tired of Francis’s games, and wanted to get to the bottom of Francis’ plan. </p><p>“I want your life,” Francis said darkly. </p><p>Wade stopped for a second and then laughed, “You want my life? Francis, you have money and a club, you’re already there.” </p><p>“No, I mean I want to kill you, dumbass, what’s so hard to understand,” Francis said. </p><p>“You know you couldn’t kill me if you tried. If anything I’ll kill you first.” Wade said, he was being honest, if Francis did all of this just to kill him in the end it probably wouldn’t work. Wade was better than him at everything, he could easily kill Francis. </p><p><em> What’s stopping you? </em>Wade thought. </p><p>Wade pulled out his gun, “And all I’m thinking is, what’s stopping me from killing you.” </p><p>“Maybe the club, full of people?” Francis snarked back. </p><p>“Matt, tell everyone to leave.” Wade said without missing a beat. </p><p>Angel pulled out her gun and Logan pulled his gun out pointing it at Angel when she pointed her gun at Wade. Francis chuckled, “Ohh that'll be fun.” </p><p>Domino was behind Francis thinking that the whole thing was a bad idea, she wondered how she got herself into this but more importantly how she was going to get out. </p><p>Wade looked to see that the club was empty, ”So you were saying? I see no reason to not kill you” </p><p>Francis looked slightly appalled, he would've spoken up but James stormed into his club. </p><p>Everyone in the room stopped and looked at him, Francis and his crew tried to make a quick escape but before he could Wade raised his gun and shot him in the leg. Angel and Domino carrying him out of the club. </p><p>James walked up to Wade and punched him square in the jaw, James quickly grabbed Wade by the collar of his shirt, lifting him in the air. Logan tried to walk up but hesitated when Wade lifted a hand in the air, signaling that he was fine. </p><p>Wade chuckled, blood flowing out of his nose from when James punched him, “Hey James, how are you doing buddy?” </p><p>“What did I say would happen if I found out you lied to me?” James gritted out. </p><p>“It’s all kind of fuzzy to me, you wanna remind me?” Wade shrugged or what looked like a shrug in his position. </p><p>James punched him in the stomach and dropped Wade to the floor, Wade was on the floor coughing, trying to catch his breath after the force of the punch. </p><p>“Play all you want but I distinctly remember saying that I would cut more than just your hand if I found out that you were lying about my nephew,” James said. </p><p>Wade really fucked up, Peter was in his possession at his house and his uncle was currently in front of him beating the shit out of him. What a lovely day. </p><p>He should’ve let Peter go, he wouldn’t be in this situation if he had just listened to Peter, Vanessa, Matt, Weasel, etc etc. He would be problem-free but alas he had a problem. </p><p>Wade looked up, “James, I have no idea what you’re talking about, I don’t know anything about your nephew.” </p><p>James pulled out his knife and walked towards Wade, ”You're a fucking liar, I have sources who say they saw Peter here on the night of his birthday,” James put the knife near Wade’s neck, not pushing into his neck so he would kill him but to get the truth out of him but if push came to shove then Wade would face the inevitable, “Stop lying, he was here wasn’t he?” </p><p>“I don’t know James, there were a lot of people here, maybe I missed him.” Wade shrugged. </p><p>James shouted and plunged his knife into Wade's stomach, not deep enough to hit a main artery but deep enough to actually scar. </p><p>“Goodbye Wade Wilson.” </p><p>A shot rang out and James’ knife fell to the ground, Wade looked up to see James bleeding through his stomach and saw Logan drop his gun, helping him up off the ground. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK.  </em>
</p><p>Wade could not let Peter’s uncle die, even if James wanted to kill him — he couldn’t let him die. Peter would hate him. <em> As if he already didn’t </em>, his subconscious yelled at him. </p><p>“Logan…” Wade said weakly, he knew if he saved James, he would most likely still come after him but if he let him die then Peter would be losing a family member, “Get Matt to help James and get me out of here.” </p><p>“Wade, are you out of fucking mind? He will kill you if he lives.” Logan seethes. </p><p>“I don’t care. Do what as I say.” Wade says in pain, his wound steadily bleeding, he quickly put pressure on it to cease the bleeding. </p><p>“Matthew, get your ass over, and clean the jackasses wound so he doesn’t die.” Logan shouts as he starts to leave the club. </p><p>Logan pushes Wade into the car, “Motherfucker.” Wade shouts as he is maneuvered into the car. </p><p>Logan drove as quickly as he could all the way to Wade’s house, hoping Wade was staying awake but the man was closing his eyes. </p><p>The only thing Wade heard before everything went black was, “Don’t you dare die on me, you annoying motherfucker.” </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope to you enjoyed this chapter. </p><p>some chapters will be song lyrics and some of the songs are in the playlist on spotify and others will contribute to the chapters.</p><p>tbh i feel like this chapter is all over the place but i hope you still enjoy it, comments are welcomed and appreciated. </p><p>чертовски ад - fucking hell (roughly)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11 • Wade and Peter, They Fucked Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade recovers from being stabbed, Matt nurses James back to health but Natasha goes to get her man back from Wade's club. Vanessa takes over for Wade while he recovers and Wade and Peter get closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi babes, i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and i think this is my favorite chapter, writing this book i realize how much i love spideypool and how much i adore authors on this website because the dedication and how they manage to write over 1.5k words because i struggle sometimes but you guys keep me going so thank you and i love you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Peter jolted awake when he heard a sound coming from the living room, he got out of his bed and made his way to the living room. </p>
<p>He rounded the corner to see a man, a very large man in a suit, and when he turned around he had an unconscious Wade in his arms. Peter’s eyes widened at the sight, Wade had blood staining his white shirt and bruises littering his face. </p>
<p>“Holy shit! Is Wade okay?” Peter said, walking towards them. </p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” </p>
<p>Peter looked affronted as he looked at the burly man, “I asked you a question first, is he okay?” </p>
<p>“He’ll be fine once I patch him up, now who the fuck are you?” Logan said gruffly, setting Wade down on the couch. </p>
<p>Peter walked over to the couch and crouched down near Wade, even though he was in pain - he looked peaceful. He wanted Wade to always be this peaceful, not angry and stressed but carefree and happy. “I’m Peter,” </p>
<p>“Logan.” He says while walking away. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Peter shouted but he didn’t receive an answer. Peter spent the time examining Wade and his wounds, he debated on whether he should take off Wade’s shirt. His face flushed as he unbuttoned Wade’s shirt, popping each button out of its respective hole, pulling his shirt apart after the last button popped free. </p>
<p>Peter winced at the sight of his wound, blood was still coming out of the cut but slowly, flowing steadily but at a leisurely pace. Dried blood caked the outside of the wound, Peter put two fingers on Wade’s pulse point and noticed his pulse was faint. He panicked. </p>
<p>“Logan! His pulse is slowing down, He’s dying,” Peter shouted, where is he? “LOGAN!” </p>
<p>Logan rushed into the room with medical supplies and pushed Peter out of the way and started patching Wade up as quickly as his fingers could work, Peter watched him clean the wound and stitch Wade up, the whole time Peter was worried about Wade. </p>
<p>He just hoped he survived this, he wondered what happened. “What happened to him?” </p>
<p>Logan just finished stitching his wound together when Peter asked him the question, “He got into some shit with James, what’s it to you?” </p>
<p>Shit, Uncle Bucky did this? He almost killed Wade.</p>
<p>“My uncle did this?” Peter thought aloud. </p>
<p>Logan must’ve heard because the next minute, Peter had a gun to the back of his head and his pulse spiked. He’d never had a gun pointed at him so much in his life and he understood the concept of fear but he envied the people who weren’t scared of a gun, he wishes he was that fearless but he wasn’t, he was just Peter Parker; normal college student. </p>
<p>“Logan, what are you doing?” </p>
<p>Peter heard the click of the safety being cut off, “Are you working for him?” </p>
<p>“What?” Peter asked in his panic, he wished Logan would just put the gun down, “Working for who?” </p>
<p>“James Barnes.” Logan gritted out. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not into this mob boss shit you guys are into. Not my thing. He’s just my uncle and he’s looking for me but Wade is too dumb to let me go.” Peter scoffed. </p>
<p>
  <em> Stupidity. </em>
</p>
<p>Logan slowly withdrew his gun and put it back in his hostler, Peter visibly sighed. Lately, things have been so stressful, Peter swore he saw at least five grey hairs in his hair. “Thank you,” Peter said. </p>
<p>Peter looked at Wade again and saw the stitching, Logan was good at stitching up wounds but Wade’s face was still messed up and it would most likely take a few weeks to heal and the cut on his stomach would take a while to fully heal too. Logan didn’t clean the dried from the side of the cut so Peter went to the kitchen to wet a kitchen towel, bringing it back to the living room to clean the dried blood off of Wade’s skin. </p>
<p>Logan cleared his throat, “I hope you and Wilson aren’t fucking,” </p>
<p>Peter stopped wiping Wade’s stomach and looked up to Logan, sighing he said, “No, we aren’t. Why does everyone think that?” </p>
<p>“Well, for starters, you should’ve been dead and the fact that you aren’t is strange, even for the jackass over here.” Logan shrugged. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, we aren’t fucking. So I’d like everyone to stop assuming that.” Peter said in frustration, he was tired. Especially with all the assumptions of him and Wade sleeping together, Peter didn’t like Wade romantically. </p>
<p><em> Then why’d you tell him that he wasn’t bad? </em> His subconscious chimed in, Peter rolled his eyes to himself. That might not have been his best judgment call, okay - it was the worst judgment call he could’ve made but it kind of made Wade vulnerable. </p>
<p>Peter went back to cleaning Wade’s wound, making sure it’s completely before putting the towel to the side. He dug into the first aid kit and pulled out a large gauze pad and applied it to Wade’s cut. He was worried about Wade and he didn’t know why. </p>
<p>It was hard to care for someone who was so persistent in killing him but he found himself learning to care for Wade. Peter put the same two fingers on Wade’s pulse point again, his pulse was regular and stable after Logan stitches him up. </p>
<p>“Can you help me get him to his room?” Peter asked. </p>
<p>Logan sighed but helped nevertheless, Logan draped one arm over his shoulder and Peter did the same to the other and carried Wade up the stairs to his room. They laid him down on his bed and Logan turned to look at Peter, “Now, he’s gonna be stubborn, you need to tell him that he can’t do shit while he’s healing. Tell him Vanessa will handle this bullshit, k?” Logan explained.</p>
<p>“Yeah, got it.” Peter nodded. </p>
<p>Logan left the room and Peter turned back to Wade, he thought he should try to make Wade as comfortable as he could be. He walked closer to the end of the bed and started untying his shoes, pulling them off one by one, “Rich people and their expensive taste.” Peter sighed, and placed Wade’s shoes to the side. </p>
<p>He looked back up and got a good look at Wade, too distracted by the huge knife wound on his side but looking now he realized how big Wade was, no wonder people were scared of him - he was huge. Peter’s eyes moved across Wade’s body, he was looking at every part of Wade - from his abs to his face, he looked distinguished with the stubble growing on his face and from the looks of his heavy eyebags, he was stressed. </p>
<p>Peter quickly looked away when he realized it was getting creepy and he left Wade in his pants because he wasn’t going to torture himself like that but he went to grab a blanket from the hall closet so Wade wouldn’t get cold. </p>
<p>With all that finished, he left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Matt Murdock did not sign up for this. He did not want to be taking care of an almost dead mobster but here he was, in Wade’s club, patching up James Barnes. Logan nearly killed him and Matt almost lost him but he managed to keep him alive, Wade has had a lot of problems before but not quite like this and it’s because he wanted to kidnap a kid. Great.</p>
<p>Matt isn’t blaming the kid but Wade was in too much of a fucked up situation, he hoped Wade would get out of the situation but with James and dealing with Francis he had too much on his plate.</p>
<p>The club floor was covered in blood, a mixture of Wade and James’s blood, Matt grabbed a mop and a bucket making a bleach and water mixture and he started cleaning. </p>
<p>The cleaning process took a while when he got done cleaning he put the mop and bucket in the back. Walking back up to the front he felt that something was wrong, his head twitched to the side as he tried to listen for any indication of someone being there, he waited until he finally heard the faint thumps of footsteps. </p>
<p>At first, the steps were quiet and slow but then they became loud and quick, the person was running but they weren’t running away - they were running towards Matt. </p>
<p>He turned just time and dodged the person’s foot that was aimed directly towards his face. He took a deep breath and took in his surroundings - he didn’t know who the person was but it was a woman. She quickly recovered and started throwing punches and Matt dodged every punch thrown until the lady kicked him in the stomach. </p>
<p>The force of the kick made him lose his breath but he quickly came back and started throwing punches at the woman fighting him, they both were very skilled fighters so it felt more like sparring than fighting. Matt managed to punch his enemy in her side which caused her to recoil but she recovered seconds later and kicked Matt in his leg making him wobble, while he tried to regain his balance she climbed on Matt, putting his head in between her legs. Squeezing her thighs together while Matt’s head was in between her legs, Matt struggled to get out of the hold as she spun them around making Matt dizzy, “Where’s James Barnes?” </p>
<p>Matt was confused, Who the fuck is this? Matt grunted as he started to move backward, slamming into a wall making her lose of her grip, giving him the advantage to get out of the hold and turn around and punch her in the face but she kicked her leg out and Matt went back a few steps, they were both out of breath, “What do you want with him?” </p>
<p>“None of your business. How do you even fight with no sight?” Natasha asked. </p>
<p>“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Matt said as he lunged towards her and they continued to fight, Natasha punched Matt in his face knocking the glasses off his face and making his nose bleed, Matt turned around and got another punch to his face. Matt was finally out cold and Natasha walked around the club to try and find her fiance, she opened the door to Wade’s office and found James lying on a couch unconscious. </p>
<p>She rushed to his side, looking him over, she saw the blood on his dress shirt and quickly checked his pulse. She sighed in relief when she found a heartbeat, she patted his face lightly hoping to wake him up when there was no avail she tossed him over her shoulder and walked out of the office. </p>
<p>As she was leaving Matt woke up, “Who are you? What does James want with Wade?”</p>
<p>Natasha paused and looked back at Matt, “Natasha Romanov. James suspects Wade as his nephew and if Wade has him then you won’t be able to stop him next time.” </p>
<p>She walked out of the club leaving a bloody Matt behind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade woke up disgruntled and confused. The last thing remembered was being stabbed, and James getting shot. Shit. He hoped James wasn’t dead because Peter would kill Wade if he found out that his uncle was dead. </p>
<p>Wade sat up in his bed causing his side to scream in pain, he lifted the gauze pad and looked at his cut and he noticed the stitches. He didn’t remember much of the night before but he knew it wasn’t good, with James sniffing around looking for Peter he didn’t have much time left, he would have to let Peter go if he wanted to live. Wade knew James probably wouldn’t let him live even after he let Peter go but Wade would have to do what needed to be done. </p>
<p>Wade got out of his bed slowly making sure he didn’t pull on his stitches and made his way towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the mirage of bruises from James hitting him constantly, he was used to seeing the other healed cuts from unwarranted knife fights and the closed bullet holes so the bruises didn’t faze him, he had a mixture of purple and blue bruises coating the side of his body and his face was covered in tiny cuts and his face was also a little swollen but it was nothing. Wade could handle it. </p>
<p>He got out of the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower waiting for it to heat up, once the water was warm enough to his liking he hopped in the shower. The hot water helping his body relax, the water felt like heaven on his bruises. He stayed in the shower for a while just letting the water wash over him but as he was under the spray of the water his mind drifted, drifted towards Peter, his mind would always get away from him and he would always end up thinking about Peter. </p>
<p>He didn’t know what it was about him but Wade couldn’t get him out of his end ever since the whole ‘you’re not as bad as you think you are’ fiasco, he couldn’t get Peter out of his head and to say that it was distracting was an understatement but he couldn’t help himself. Peter was different from everyone else, he talked back to Wade and didn’t take any of Wade’s shit and was smart as a whip but it wouldn’t be wise for Wade to fall for Peter and Peter couldn’t fall for Wade under any circumstances. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Vanessa, you have to take over for Wade while he’s recovering.” </p>
<p>Vanessa shook her head no, “Peter. Wade has run his business in worse conditions, a little stab wound won’t stop him. Anyways, why do I have to do it?</p>
<p>“Logan said that you’re in charge,” Peter said. </p>
<p>Vanessa huffed and tossed her head back, the mere thought of running Wade’s business just sounded exhausting and she didn’t want to do it but she knew that Logan would be pissed if she didn’t. “Fine,” She huffed out. </p>
<p>Peter smiled and hugged her, “Thank you. I’m pretty sure Logan would’ve been pissed if you didn’t do it.” </p>
<p>He stepped back. Vanessa opened her mouth to speak but got cut off, “Who pissed off the big guy? Why didn't you call me, I wanted to see it.” </p>
<p>They both turned their heads at the sound of Wade’s voice, “No one pissed off Logan, Wade.” Vanessa said with an eye roll, when Wade reached the last step they both noticed that he was dressed. Peter turned to Vanessa and raised an eyebrow, she only shrugged and tilted her head in Wade’s direction, Peter shook his head vigorously. Vanessa deadpanned and Peter sighed. </p>
<p>Wade walked towards them and quirked up an eyebrow in question, “What’s up with you two?” </p>
<p>Peter groaned, “You can’t leave the house.” </p>
<p>Wade laughed and looked at Peter, “Says who?” </p>
<p>“Says the stab wound on your side that almost killed you last night and Logan,” Peter said. </p>
<p>“I’ve worked in worse conditions, you think a little stab wound will stop me? Although it is cute that you’re worried about me.” Wade stated. </p>
<p>Peter blushed and stammered out, “I’m not worried, I-I was just saying. Anyways you’re not allowed to leave.” </p>
<p>Wade rolled his eyes and pushed past Peter but groaned when he felt one of his stitches rip open, blood was quickly seeping through his dress shirt. “Wade, are you okay?” Vanessa asked. </p>
<p>Wade pulled his suit jacket back a little bit putting a hand on the damp spot on his suit, he sighed, “I’m fine,”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not. You’re bleeding aren't you?” Peter asked, walking towards Wade. </p>
<p>“I’m. Fine.” Wade gritted out. </p>
<p>“Wade, sit your ass down. I’m taking over and that’s the final word.” </p>
<p>Wade sighed in annoyance but he knew she was right, if his stitches kept coming undone then it would be hard to work, so he agreed to stay home until he recovered and Vanessa would take over for the time he was recovering. </p>
<p>“Peter, patch him up and make sure he recovers and doesn’t pull on the stitches that much,” Vanessa said before leaving the house. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s just me and you,” Wade said confidently. </p>
<p>Peter gulped and turned to look at Wade. In hindsight, this wasn’t a good idea and it would most likely end terribly but at that moment Peter didn’t care. </p>
<p>“I guess so.” </p>
<p>And so it begins. </p>
<hr/>
<p>James slowly stirred awake, vision blurred as he took in his surroundings, he wasn’t in the club anymore - he was in a house, in <em> his </em> house. James sat up and groaned loudly, he looked down and saw a white bandage wrapped around him. </p>
<p>He felt around his bandages until someone spoke, “You’re awake.” </p>
<p>He looked up and saw Nat standing in the doorway looking at him, “What happened? Was I shot?” </p>
<p>Nat sighed and nodded her head, “Yes. When I went to find you some guy was there and he patched you up but you looked dead, I managed to get us out of there and get us home. I seriously thought you were dead, James.” </p>
<p>James saw the look on her face and instantly felt guilty, she thought he died and he felt terrible for letting her go through that pain. He knew how it felt to think someone was dead and he never wanted Nat to go through that and usually he was careful and safe but last night had been a colossal slip-up. “Nat, c’ mere,” </p>
<p>She walked over to the bed and sat down next James, he pulled her closer to him, “Look at me,” He wanted to make sure she knew that he was going to be okay and more careful when going after other mob bosses, “I am not going anywhere, I’m not leaving you. Although, I will be more careful going after other mob bosses and make sure you’re my immediate backup.” </p>
<p>She nodded while looking at James, “Promise me that you’ll call me if you’re hurt” </p>
<p>“I promise.” He said and brought his head down to kiss her, the kiss resembled a promise - a promise to make sure he was safe and that he would always call her if he knew he was going to in danger, “When I put this ring on your finger, I wanted to make you mine for the rest of my life and it was also a promise that I would be with you for the rest of our lives. You’re stuck with me.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound too bad, Barnes.” Nat sighed in content. </p>
<p>He smiled and kissed her again. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The needle pierced his skin and he jumped at the intrusion, “Wade, I need you to be as still as possible.” </p>
<p>Wade rolled his eyes, “Well, that’s kind of hard when you are weaving the needle into my skin with unnecessary force.” </p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m trying to do this gently but I’ve never done this before.” Peter said honestly. </p>
<p>Wade looked down at Peter and his hands, he was kind of doing it wrong but it wasn’t too bad, “Pinch your fingers before you put the needle in, it’ll hurt a little less.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded and pinched the wound that was unpatched and wove the needle through, Wade only winced but didn’t move. He did it three more times before he tied off the thread with a knot and put a new bandage on Wade’s side. Peter gathered the medical supplies and put them back into the first aid kit, leaving the kit on the table in the living room, “Does that feel okay?” </p>
<p>Wade pulled his shirt down and nodded, “It doesn’t feel that bad, you did a good job, kid.” </p>
<p>Peter smiled and got up off the floor, sitting next to Wade. Peter honestly felt awkward, <em> how do you communicate with a mob boss? </em> They’ve only yelled at each other and the one time they did talk Peter said something so embarrassing he wished that the world would’ve swallowed him whole. </p>
<p>“This is awkward, right?” Wade said breaking the silence. </p>
<p>Peter chuckled and looked at Wade, “Very,” </p>
<p>“I get it, usually the only thing we’re doing is arguing so this is a good change of pace.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, what do you usually do in your free time?” Peter asked looking around, there had to be something that Wade enjoyed when he wasn’t killing or maiming people. </p>
<p>“I’m a mob boss, I don’t have free time,” Wade sighed and then got up walking over to the tv stand, leaning down to pick something up, “but when I did have free time, I would play Mario Kart.” He said holding up two Wii controllers and turning on the tv. </p>
<p>Peter lit up in his seat, “Dude, you have Mario Kart? I would kick your ass in this game.”</p>
<p>Wade scoffed playfully, “Doubt it.” </p>
<p>He walked back to the couch, tossing Peter a controller on the way and then sat down. The tv screen showed the Mario Kart intro and title, Wade clicked ‘play’ on the screen, “Oh, and by the way, I call Princess Peach.” </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll still kick your ass with Luigi.” </p>
<p>“Game on, Peter.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You were shot?!” Steve exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Yes but I’m fine, Nat saved me and I’ve been resting for a couple of days,” James explained, in hopes of calming down his hysterical best friend. “Steve, stop worrying about me. I came to check up on you and Tony.” </p>
<p>Steve sighed, “Tony’s doing..better. He’s still in his depressive state but not as heavy as he was before, he started eating again and he’s talking.” </p>
<p>James nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter and taking a seat on one of the stools, “I also came to update you on the situation,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards James prompting him to continue, “Wade is lying about Peter’s status, I don’t know if he’s killed Peter or if he’s held Peter captive somewhere.” </p>
<p>“So as of right now, it’s a dead-end,” Steve asked sadly.</p>
<p>As of right now? Yes.” James said. </p>
<p>Steve shook his head like he couldn’t believe him like it wasn’t possible. He wanted Peter home, “Damn it.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Steve. Nat and I are doing everything we can to find him but it doesn’t help if Wilson is lying and if we don’t know where to start. Nat’s asking people at his school if he’s turned up and the places he usually visits but no one has seen it.” James stated. </p>
<p>Steve pushed off the counter and walked out of the kitchen with James hot on his trail, “I think we may have something that could work if I could get Tony to redesign or something.” </p>
<p>They walked into Tony’s lab using his password to get in, James stopped at the door and Steve kept walking until he reached a box full of tiny gadgets that either failed or that Tony gave up on. Steve rummaged through the gadgets until he found what he was looking for, he held up a little device and brought it to James, “If I can get Tony to work on this then we could potentially find Peter.” </p>
<p>James was confused, “What does it do?” </p>
<p>“It tracks heat signatures long range and if Tony could somehow input Peter’s DNA inside of the device then it could track Peter, it could take a while since Tony isn’t up to doing anything lately,” Steve explained. </p>
<p>“Steve, it’ll work. If anyone could get Tony out of this stupor then it’s you.” James said patting Steve on his back. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Buck,” Steve said thankfully. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter and Wade sat in the house the whole time he was recovering and Peter found himself enjoying Wade’s company the more they hung out and talked but Peter knew he should keep his distance but he couldn’t stop himself from hanging out with Wade.</p>
<p>Peter just hoped he wouldn’t be falling for him, he didn’t need to do that and he sure as hell didn’t want to, They spent most of their time playing Mario Kart and making jokes - it was nice and Peter was left confused about his feelings.</p>
<p>Wade knew what happened to him, knew what <em> was </em> happening to him - he liked Peter. He knew he was falling for Peter and he didn’t want to fall for him but he couldn’t help himself, Peter wasn’t like other people, he didn’t look at Wade like he was a mob boss (anymore) and he looked at him like he was an actual person who liked video games and looking at memes. </p>
<p>Currently, they were in the kitchen and Peter was watching Wade cook, “When did you learn to cook?” </p>
<p>“When I was younger, my mom taught me how to cook and we cooked together all the time,” Wade said, looking back at Peter. He was at the stove stirring sauce for spaghetti, adding in seasoning and tasting the sauce until it was perfect. </p>
<p>“What does your mom think of all this?” Peter asked, referring to the whole mob boss thing.” </p>
<p>“She’s dead. She doesn’t get a say, does she?” </p>
<p>Peter looked at Wade sadly when Wade turned to face him, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or ask,” </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Wade said shaking his head and waving it off, “You didn’t know but she died of cancer and my dad was an abusive dick so good riddance, I miss my mom though but my dad, I hated him.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Wade and I’m sorry about your mom. My parents died when I was younger too and then my dads adopted me and I’ve been with them ever since.” Peter said. </p>
<p>Wade went back to the stove and combined the pasta and sauce, turning off the heat and turning back to Peter, “You’re lucky that you have loving parents and I’m sorry that I took you away from them,” Wade didn’t know if he wanted to continue but he did it anyway “Honestly? I don’t regret it and I just wish that we met in better circumstances.” </p>
<p>Peter blushed, smiling shyly and looking up at Wade, “Oh,” </p>
<p>Wade smiled and offered him a plate, receiving a ‘thank you’ from Peter. </p>
<hr/>
<p>After dinner Peter and Wade retreated to the living room where they played a few rounds of Mario Kart, Peter managed to win four rounds before Wade quit and they turned on Netflix. Wade never did the whole ‘sappy’ thing with anyone, not even past relationships but in his past he just slept around, sleeping with girl after girl and sometimes even guys but he never invited someone into his house, played Mario Kart and watched Netflix with a person. Peter was the first. </p>
<p>Peter was watching the show but felt eyes on him, turning his head he saw Wade looking at him. He blushed under Wade’s intense gaze earning a smile from Wade, “You look cute when you blush.” </p>
<p>Peter noticed Wade moving closer towards him and he stayed rooted in his spot, breath quickening until Wade was right in front of him, “You okay, baby boy?” Wade was right in his face asking him if he was okay and calling him ‘baby boy’ - he would never be okay again. </p>
<p>Peter leaned in towards Wade and kissed him softly, grabbing Wade’s face but immediately pulled back when he realized what was going on, “Fuck! I didn’t know what I was doing.” Peter said, getting up and walking away from Wade while panicking. </p>
<p>Wade sighed, getting up and following after Peter, “Peter, wait.” Peter turned around and looked at Wade, they stared at each other for a few seconds and Wade was thinking, did he want to do this, would it be a good idea? </p>
<p>“Fuck it.” </p>
<p>Wade kissed Peter with ferocity causing Peter to squeak in response but kissed back with the same vigor and force as Wade. In movies, they always speak about how their first kiss felt like fireworks, stars, and just downright amazing but there were no words about kissing Wade. </p>
<p>Peter never wanted to kiss someone but kissing Wade here and now, he wanted to keep kissing Wade forever. It felt like an electrical current running through his body down to his toes and he wanted to feel like this all the time but he knew doing this - kissing Wade, there would be no going back. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY FINALLY KISSED! thank god. it is going to get a little bumpy after this point, im going to be honest. Stucky and WinterWidow content, Matt content, Wade and Peter finally managed to act on their feelings for each other, no Francis this chapter....hm strange.</p>
<p>comments are welcomed and appreciated, I love all of the love and support you guys have given this book and I hope you continue to enjoy it as i update the book</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12 • Oh No, I Think I’m Catching Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After kissing Wade, Peter is confused about his feelings and Wade isn’t making things easy. Steve tries to coax Tony out of bed, things start to heat up between Wade and Peter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and i've always been this heartless<br/>and we were just having sex<br/>no, I would never call it love, but, love<br/>oh no, I think I'm catching feelings </p>
<p>- sex by EDEN</p>
<p>okay so i’m glad you guys still love this story and i am so grateful that you all gave this story a chance and are still reading and staying tuned in🥺 it means the world to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Everyone has at least one fuck up that they aren’t particularly fond of doing but some people have fuck ups that they are proud of and Peter Parker? He was one of the people who weren’t fond of their fuck up and he definitely fucked up and there was no point of return, he already did it and there was no changing the past. </p>
<p>There he lay on his bed thinking about kissing Wade, he’d thought about that kiss all night from the way Wade’s lips felt perfect against his and how their lips slotted together, it was a rushed but albeit perfect kiss, Peter knew he shouldn’t crave more but he felt insatiable and Wade would solve that need but it didn’t matter how good Wade made Peter felt or how euphoric it felt. </p>
<p>Because Wade rejected him. </p>
<p>Peter closed his eyes and envisioned kissing Wade again, lightly tracing over his lips, daydreaming about being on top of Wade and kissing him, almost feeling like he could feel an imprint of Wade’s lip on his. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s middle, pulling him impossibly closer as they continued to kiss, the sound of lips smacking and heavy breathing was the only sound in the whole first level of the house, Peter gripped Wade’s shoulders to steady himself, Wade deepened the kiss and Peter was in heaven with how good it felt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The way Wade was holding him, their lips slotting together perfectly as they kept kissing, Peter’s mouth opened involuntarily and Wade thrust his tongue inside of his mouth. Peter moaned when he felt Wade’s tongue lightly past his, now in a fight for dominance as they explored each other’s mouths, teeth clacking in awkward moments, head tilting to get accustomed to each other. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wade..?” Peter started but Wade tilted his head up and started planting kisses on his neck, making his eyes roll in the back on his head, “Wade, wait,” Wade groaned but stopped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wade smirked at Peter, the smirk implying that he was proud of his handiwork. Peter tried to catch his breath from the heavy make-out session, “Baby boy,” Wade groaned, putting his hands on Peter’s hips and squeezing. Whatever Peter had to say left his mind the minute Wade called him ‘baby boy’, he moved to kiss Wade again but was stopped short when Wade tossed him over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs, “Wade!” Peter protested but let Wade lead the way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next thing he knew, he was landing on a bed and Wade climbed on top of him, Peter grabbed his face and brought him down to connect their lips again, going right back to their intense make-out session. Suddenly, what Weasel said a few weeks back made sense - the sexual tension, the lust surrounding them was like a bubble, and keeping them locked inside, it was their moment and nobody else's. Peter and Wade and no one else - just them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter used the little strength he had and flipped them so he was on top and Wade was under him, chuckling, Wade sat up and let Peter do his thing. Peter pecked Wade on his lips before moving down to his neck and planting small kisses there before sucking on his neck causing Wade to moan loudly and move his hands on Peter’s hips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter sucked hickeys all around Wade’s neck while his hands roamed his body, playing with the hem of Wade’s shirt before Wade got the memo to take it off. Peter pulled for a second while Wade took off his shirt throwing it somewhere around the room, wasting no time going back to kissing Peter who was now moving his hips teasingly in Wade’s lap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wade,” Peter said in a breathy voice, indicating that he was turned on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He moved his ass back and forth on Wade’s growing erection, Wade moaned and maneuvered Peter’s hips in the way he wanted them, “Baby, you keep doing that, somethings gonna explode.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter chuckled, “Bring it on, Wade.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wade pressed his lips back on Peter’s, his tongue immediately finding the others. Grabbing Peter’s chin Wade tilted his head and did the same thing Peter did to him, beard scratching against Peter’s neck - pricking his skin but Peter had no complaints. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wade sucked the spot connecting his shoulder and neck causing Peter to moan out loud, “Mm baby, you make the prettiest noises,” Wade didn’t think of what was going, he never thought about his actions and the effects of his actions, he just did what he wanted and didn’t care about the outcome but now he didn’t want to do that to Peter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter opened his eyes when he sensed Wade wasn’t reciprocating, “What’s wrong, Wade? Did I do something wrong?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wade sighed and pulled Peter off his lap, “As much as I enjoy this,” Pointing his finger in between them, “This is wrong. We shouldn’t be doing this.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wade looked at Peter and saw the hurt flicker in his eyes before he tried (and failed) to mask his hurt, “Why’d you do all of this? To take advantage of me? I can’t believe this,” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wade got up when he saw Peter getting up and walking to the door, “Peter, wait,” Reaching out and grabbing Peter’s arm and shocked when Peter shoved him away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck off, Wade.” Peter seethed and left Wade’s room. Wade cursed silently under his breath, running his hand through his hair roughly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter closed his door and willed himself not to cry. He didn’t cry when he hopped in the shower or when he put on his pajamas, he cried when he was wrapped in his sheets and spent the whole night thinking of Wade. </em>
</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes snapped open when his mind drifted to the ending of their night, he didn’t want to think about Wade rejecting him after everything that happened last night. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to think about touching Wade’s body again or how good it felt to have Wade’s lips on his neck, he just didn’t want to think about Wade. Instead, he got up and walked out of his room, heading downstairs to the living room. </p>
<p>Passing by Wade’s room he felt a pang of curiosity flare-up in his chest but he quickly shook it off and continued his walk to the living room. Peter looked around once he was downstairs, making sure he didn’t see Wade, “Hey Peter,” </p>
<p>Peter jumped at the sound of Weasel’s voice, “Weasel. You scared the shit out of me” </p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just-,” Weasel stopped, looking directly at Peter’s neck and squinting his eyes, “Is that a hickey?” </p>
<p>Peter’s eyes widened and he slapped his hand right over the hickey, “No!” </p>
<p>“Yes it is, You and Wade fucked?!” </p>
<p>“No, we didn’t” </p>
<p>“How do you explain the hickey then?” Weasel asked but then corrected himself, “Well the hickeys. Damn you guys really went at it.” </p>
<p>Peter groaned and turned out of the living room, heading to the kitchen for something to drink, fully aware of Weasel following him, “What are you even doing here?” </p>
<p>“Wade’s gotta take care of some business and I’m driving.” </p>
<p>“Gotcha.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded and poured water into a glass, ignoring Weasel as he asked him another question, too tired to interact with him. Peter was tempted to tell Weasel to shut up but couldn’t bring himself to do so, “Peter are you even listening to me?” </p>
<p>“No, I’m not. What did you say?” </p>
<p>“I said-,”</p>
<p>Weasel was cut off as Wade walked into the kitchen asking questions, “Weasel, are you ready to go? I have some shit to do.” </p>
<p>Peter went stiff when he saw Wade walk into the kitchen but Wade didn’t see him yet. That lasted all of two seconds before Wade looked up and locked eyes and with Peter, Peter couldn’t move - he was stuck. </p>
<p>“Weasel, could you wait in the car for me?” </p>
<p>Weasel looked between the two of them, looking back at Wade and raising an eyebrow. Wade raised an eyebrow back and Weasel sighed but left the kitchen. </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes and moved to leave the room when he remembered how to move his legs, Wade grabbed his arm and pulled him close to him causing Peter to hit his broad chest. “Baby boy,” </p>
<p>“Stop it. Don’t do that.” </p>
<p>Wade smiled. “Why not?” </p>
<p>Peter chuckled bitterly, “You rejected me and now you come in here acting like I’m supposed to forget what happened.” </p>
<p>Wade sighed and looked down at Peter, seeing the anger in Peter’s eyes. His eyes moved all around Peter’s face and then moving lower to take a look at his neck - he smiled. </p>
<p>“Baby boy, you didn’t do a good job of hiding the evidence of our fun last night.” </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Wade” </p>
<p>“Mm, sounds fun but I don’t think we have time,” Wade said with a mischievous smirk. “I do have time for something, so you can think about me all day.” </p>
<p>“You already left like four marks. I don’t need anymore and I certainly don’t need to think about you” </p>
<p>Wade dipped his head down, his breath warm against Peter’s ear, “I did, and are they making you think of me even though you don’t need to think of me? Cause the ones you left on me, make me think of you.” </p>
<p>Peter blushed and gasped as Wade moved his hand lower, gripping his waist, “R-Really?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I can’t display mine but you...you can. Parading around the house with my hickeys on your neck.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded, breath hitching as he felt himself getting aroused by Wade’s little game. Wade chuckled and kissed Peter’s neck, Peter moaned and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him. </p>
<p>Wade groaned and bit down on Peter’s neck making Peter scream out, “Shit, Wade!” </p>
<p>Wade pulled back and said, “You’re mine.” </p>
<p>Suddenly the pleasure and lust were gone and Peter came back to himself. Emotions clouding his judgment but the more present emotion was anger, angry at Wade for assuming that Peter was his and that he could whatever he pleased. “I’m not yours,” </p>
<p>“Those hickeys say otherwise,” Wade pointed out. </p>
<p>Peter laughed, “You think because I let you suck a few hickeys on my neck that I’m yours?” Wade nodded at the question and Peter scoffed, “Well, that’s fucking stupid, I am not yours. Never will be, remember you rejected me, not the other way around. Now let go of me. </p>
<p>Wade let go, holding his hands up in surrender and let Peter walk out of the kitchen, “Oh Petey, you have no idea how wrong you are,” He said to himself and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade gets in the passenger seat, closing the door and buckling his seat belt, “Alright. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>Weasel started driving but he could help to keep looking at Wade, he wanted desperately wanted to know what was going on with him and Peter but he knew that Wade wouldn’t be very open about but he couldn’t help wondering and being curious about the hickies scattered around Peter’s neck, once they were stopped at a stop sign, he dared to take another look at Wade. </p>
<p>“What?” Wade snapped. </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Weasel said quickly. </p>
<p>“You’ve been looking back at me ever since we left the house, what is it?” <br/>Weasel rolled his eyes, “I was just wondering what the fuck you were doing with Peter? You know you shouldn’t take advantage of this kid, right?”</p>
<p>“Who says I’m taking advantage of the kid,” Wade chuckled</p>
<p>“The fucking hickeys on his neck.” </p>
<p>Wade couldn’t say anything to that, Peter didn’t hide the evidence of the night before when he was talking to Weasel so he couldn’t deny the hickeys. The light turned green before he could answer, he didn’t need Weasel in his business but he knew he was right, “Look, I’m not taking advantage of Peter, or at least I don’t want to. That’s why I stopped what we were doing last night,” </p>
<p>Weasel briefly looked at Wade, “So you guys aren’t fucking?” </p>
<p>Wade deadpanned. </p>
<p>“Okay. Noted. Wade, you seriously gotta leave this kid alone, you kidnapped this kid, you cannot under any circumstances fall in love with him because you and I both know that you’ll just end up breaking his heart and hurting him. Or what if Francis found out, you know he would try to kill Peter to get to you, you need to back off.” </p>
<p>Wade huffed but knew Weasel was right, he would most likely cause Peter pain and he doesn’t want that for Peter. Peter was his weakness, he wanted to do everything for Peter but Wade shouldn’t fall in love or be in a relationship with him but he wanted to. He desperately wanted Peter but knew he couldn’t have him. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll stay away from him.” </p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>Wade nodded. He knew it was a lie but Weasel didn’t need to know. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable but having difficulty. Ever since Peter went missing he was having a rough time sleeping and dealing with the fact that his son was gone, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. There were many ways he could be doing but he couldn’t find the will nor the motivation to get out of bed and he was suffering. </p>
<p>Steve had been a blessing throughout his depressive state, though it hadn’t been the first time Steve had seen him like that, he’d gotten better after adopting Peter and having his family but this time it hit harder than the last time. <br/>Tony stared at the blank wall, tuning out the world making everything else seem fuzzy and distant, he kept staring at the wall until he started thinking about Peter and everything they’d gone through, every memory, from the day they held four-year-old Peter’s hand to the day he received his diploma. Every single memory flooding his mind. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Dad, what will happen if one day you stop making things?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony crouched down to look at Peter, “I’ll never stop creating things, Pete. It’s what I do.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter looked curious before asking his next question, “Can you make me something?” Peter said excitedly, almost jumping up and down with excitement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Peter, you’re six. What could you possibly need other than the other inventions I’ve made you?” Tony said, pointing around the room to the various things Tony has made his son from the day he came home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter giggled making Tony smile, “I don’t know dad, maybe we could make something together one day.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony smiled at his son's suggestion, “One day, Pete. I promise we’re going to make the best invention the world has ever seen.” Tony said, and Peter’s eyes lit up at the comment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really. I can already tell that you’re like me and our invention will be the greatest invention yet.” </em>
</p>
<p>Tony shook the memory from his head, trying not to cry at the thought of Peter. He made a promise years ago that he would intend to keep but he couldn’t get out of bed. That’s all he wanted to do was get out of bed but nothing worked, not even a memory of his son could convince him. </p>
<p>He was lost. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter’s mind was racing, palms sweaty, confusing thoughts circling his head. Wade’s actions left Peter dumbfounded, first he was all over him and calling Peter “his” but then pushing him away and treating him like a disease, he didn’t know what to do. </p>
<p>Wade was making things harder for everyone around him and it was affecting everyone around him but he was mainly causing Peter to feel things he wasn’t supposed to feel, he missed being able to talk to his friends about these types of things but he hadn’t talked to his friends in months and he felt terrible. Of course, Peter didn’t want to fall for Wade but Wade had been opening up in the last few weeks while healing and Peter saw a different side of him, it made him fall for Wade and honestly, he should’ve listened to Vanessa because he could already see himself getting hurt. </p>
<p>Was this what he wanted? Sleeping with a mob boss? He wasn’t going to succumb to Wade’s games or be played by whatever Wade was thinking of doing, he didn’t want that to happen to him, he wanted everything to be normal but when did something ever work out in his favor? He knew it wouldn’t happen but it couldn’t hurt to dream about it for a bit. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis paced back and forth in his office, trying to come up with a new plan to get under Wade’s skin and break him enough to kill him, he had to come harder than before knowing that someone else was out for Wade. He needed to kill Wade before the other person got to him first. </p>
<p>Angel walked into Francis’ office without knocking and taking a seat in one of his chairs, “What the fuck are you doing?” </p>
<p>“I could ask the same thing since you’re up and walking like you didn’t get shot in the leg” </p>
<p>“Oh fuck you. It was weeks ago.” He said, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Whatever. Did you figure out what you were going to do with your hellspawn of a brother?” Angel asked. </p>
<p>“No, that’s what I was doing before you burst in here.”</p>
<p>Angel shrugged, “He doesn’t have a weakness?” </p>
<p>“No. He fucks around too much to have a steady relationship.” </p>
<p>Angel thought for a minute before speaking, “Before we left the club that guy came in looking for Wilson. Maybe he knows something, you should ask him.” </p>
<p>Francis paused and thought about it. Asking James what he knew about Wade and why he was looking for him would’ve been a good idea but Francis didn’t want to speak to James Barnes, that would be a death wish. “I’m not asking James Barnes anything, I think I’ll live a little longer.”</p>
<p>Angel scoffed and chuckled, “Well, how are you going to find out if he has a weakness?” </p>
<p>“We use our good luck charm,” Francis said as he came up with a plan. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade loved the feeling of finishing “business” and being able to have the situation handled even if he had to do it himself, he told himself that he didn’t like killing people or beating them into oblivion but he always lied to himself. To Wade, it was like an addiction, hurting people and being happy when his point was made; sometimes it wasn’t about killing or maiming someone but about the adrenaline rush and he loved it. </p>
<p>“Clean this up.” Wade said while fixing his tie. </p>
<p>His men quickly got to cleaning up the warehouse and Wade walked outside, getting a breath of fresh air. Closing his eyes and basking in the sun, enjoying the little time he had to himself but also taking the time to think about Peter, he wanted to see Peter again - seeing the angry flush of his face and the bites on his neck would make his day impossibly better but he wouldn’t be able to see him. Being as busy as he was, seeing Peter was limited and he hated that, even Peter didn’t want to admit it to himself - he was Wade’s. </p>
<p>He soon stopped his train of thought when he felt it again, the feeling of being watched. Someone was watching him right at this moment but he didn’t know where the eyes were coming from, all he knew was that he wasn’t going to let the person get away this time. He started walking and the whole time he felt the presence there but no face or person to identify, it was almost as if it was a cat and mouse chase. </p>
<p>He took a glance back and saw a person in a hoodie with only a few people behind him but he pretended he didn’t see the person, so he continued walking further away from the warehouse only to trap this person. Turning into an alley he quickly hid and when the person was dumb enough to follow him into the alley, he took his chance - grabbing them from behind and coving their mouth so they wouldn’t alert anyone around them. </p>
<p>He turned them around and pushed them into a wall, crowding their space, “Who are you and why the fuck are you following me?” </p>
<p>The person in the hood sighed and dropped the hood. It was Domino. </p>
<p>“I swear I didn’t come to kill you or anything.” </p>
<p>“Then why the fuck are you following me? What good is it doing you?” </p>
<p>Domino looked down for a second and then looked back up, “I’m scared,” </p>
<p>Wade snorted, “Listen, you’re working for Francis, that’s bound to be stupid and scary.” </p>
<p>Domino rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I didn’t know what I was getting into when I ran into Francis, I thought it was a regular job.” </p>
<p>“Well, I hate to break it to ya, kid, but this ain’t no easy gig.” </p>
<p>“I know and at first I was interested because of the money,”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Wade interrupted.</p>
<p>“Then what happened a few weeks back kind of made Francis crazy, he’s so hell-bent on killing you. Finding a weakness so he could ‘break you’” </p>
<p>Wade’s mind went straight to Peter, “Why’re you telling me this?” </p>
<p>Domino was silent for a second before responding, “I don’t want to work for Francis anymore.” </p>
<p>Wade paused for a moment, he didn’t know if Domino was being genuine or not, she could be setting him up and reporting everything back to Francis. He looked at her face and examined the look in his eyes, he didn't know whether or not she was a good liar or she wasn’t lying. </p>
<p>“Are you lying to me? I hope you aren’t lying right now because I would kill you.” </p>
<p>“I’m not lying,” Domino gulped, she did want to leave Francis but she didn’t know who to turn to and Wade probably wasn’t the best option but she didn’t have any other choice. “I want to quit working for Francis” </p>
<p>Wade pondered for a moment, he could use her as an advantage, “What if I had a proposition for you?” </p>
<p>Domino’s eyebrow quirked up, “What kind of proposition?” </p>
<p>“The kind where you work for me and you spy on Francis for me,” Wade said shrugging. </p>
<p>“What do I get out of this?” </p>
<p>“Other than money? Well, I treat some of my workers as if we were family so if you want in then call me.” Wade said, handing her a card with his number on it and then walked out of the alley, leaving her with a heavy mind and a decision to make. </p>
<p>Walking back to the warehouse he found Weasel standing outside, looking around, undoubtedly looking for Wade, “Weasel, I’m over here” </p>
<p>Weasel turned at the voice and walked up to him, “Where have you been? We got done cleaning like thirty minutes ago,” </p>
<p>Wade walked past him, Weasel walking fast to keep up with Wade’s fast strides, “I was handling something but I need you to do me a favor.” </p>
<p>Weasel nodded, “What?” </p>
<p>“I need you to send a driver to my house to pick up Peter, we’re going to the club and he’s coming with us.” </p>
<p>“What happened to leaving him alone?” </p>
<p>“I lied,” Wade said, getting into the passenger seat and closing the door. Weasel just sighed and got into the driver’s seat and drove away. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve walked into his and Tony’s bedroom, doing his daily checkup - making sure Tony was okay for the day, trying to get him to consume something but he never had any avail or luck getting him to eat. </p>
<p>Steve also had a plan. To coax Tony out of the room and he hoped it put him in good spirits, he missed his husband. He wanted him to be okay. </p>
<p>He saw Tony move under the covers - he knew Steve was there, he moved closer to the bed, crouching down to be level with Tony. “Tony?” </p>
<p>Tony looked at Steve, “How are you feeling, Tony?” </p>
<p>Tony just shrugged and Steve smiled in pity, he wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted his son back but he wouldn’t be able to do that without Tony. Tony knew how to get Peter back, Steve just needed him to be responsive and all the way there. </p>
<p>“Tony...I know you want to get Peter back just as much as I do and it sucks that we haven’t found him yet but I need your help. I hate seeing you like this, you are the love of my life and I don’t want you to keep suffering,” Steve paused when he started to get choked up, he hoped this worked, “We need your help, I need you but most of all I want you to help yourself and get better, I want you to find the motivation to get up and help yourself. I love you, Tony.” </p>
<p>When Steve was done, they were both in tears from the words he spoke, drawing out raw emotions, and wanting to be able to help Tony get better, to find their son. </p>
<p>Steve climbed in bed with his husband, wrapping his arms around Tony, putting him in a cocoon - holding him like his life depended on it while they cried their eyes out. </p>
<p>He would try. For Peter and Steve, for his family. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter felt weird walking through these doors again, he was pretty sure he would never step foot in this club again after last time but here he was, pushing through random bodies to get to the bar. </p>
<p>Peter found it absurd that Wade sent a car to pick him up from his house, he would’ve assumed that he wasn’t supposed to be seen in the public eye - guess not. He finally made it to the bar and sat in one of the stools, hopefully not drawing too much attention to himself. </p>
<p>A bartender came up to Peter and asked if he wanted anything to drink; he politely declined and went back to looking around at the various bodies of the dance floor. Some were dancing erratically and others were grinding on their partners, Peter thought back to the time where he was one of those dancers on that same dance floor, dancing to the same music. Bass thumping music, the kind of music that made the floor shake and the crowd jump up and down, he hated that music but when he was drunk he would dance to pretty much anything. </p>
<p>“Can I buy you a drink?” </p>
<p>Peter looked up to find a dark-haired man in an expensive suit and shiny dress shoes, leaning against the bar, “Uh, no thanks, I’m good.” </p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” He said. There was a cocky tone when he spoke but also a little bit of surprise, guessing he didn’t get turned down a lot and Peter saying no must’ve shocked him, “I’m Harry, What’s your name?” He spoke when his drink was pushed in front of him. </p>
<p>“Don’t have one.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, “Mysterious, I like it.” </p>
<p>Peter smiled and called the bartender over asking for water, “Yeah, that’s what I tell people when they randomly start speaking to me.” </p>
<p>Harry was left affronted at the choice of words, “I’m sorry,” </p>
<p>Peter chuckled, “I’m kidding, it’s fine.” </p>
<p>“You had me for a second.” </p>
<p>“Glad I scared the shit out of you,” Peter said as he thanked the bartender who got back to work the second he said thank you.</p>
<p>Harry laughed, “So what’s a guy like you doing alone in a club like this?” </p>
<p>Peter shrugged and was about to answer when Wade popped up beside him, “He’s not alone, back off. </p>
<p>Peter stiffened at the voice and Harry looked back at Wade while he approached the two, “I wasn’t aware that you were with someone.” </p>
<p>Before Peter could deny the accusation Wade butt in, “Yeah, he’s mine, so we’re leaving now.” </p>
<p>Wade grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him closer to his side, walking them to the back of the club where Wade’s office was located, once they were inside the office and the door closed, Peter started speaking. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is your problem?” </p>
<p>“My problem? You aren’t supposed to talk to anyone here, especially not any prissy rich kid.” </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes, “Wade, stop blaming shit on me, you had me brought here. I would’ve been happy to stay home.” </p>
<p>“Well sue me for wanting to see you,” Wade said without noticing his words, they were already out and he couldn’t take them back. </p>
<p>“You wanted to see me?” Peter asked incredulously. </p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever, it’s no big deal.” </p>
<p>Wade shook off the matter but Peter was screaming internally, Wade wanted to see <em>him</em>. It was unbelievable. “ It kind of is,” </p>
<p>No, it isn’t, not since I saw you talking to whoever the hell that was,” </p>
<p>Peter’s smile was smug, “Are you jealous?” </p>
<p>Wade denied it but he knew he was, he was fuming with jealousy. The thought of anyone else touching or talking to his baby boy didn’t settle and wasn’t right, he was possessive like that. “No, of course not.” </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes but walked towards Wade as seductively as he could muster. When he was close enough to touch Wade he said, “Wade…” </p>
<p>Wade’s breath picked up, “Yeah..?” </p>
<p>“You are a huge dick but I don’t want Harry and I’ve been asking myself do I want you and how could I resist someone such as yourself?” Peter said while looking at Wade. </p>
<p>“So he did tell you his name,” Wade spat out, ready to kill Harry. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head yes, “You are worried about the wrong things, I don’t want Harry and right now I certainly don’t want to talk about him.” Peter said, slowly dragging his hand up and down Wade’s chest, hearing the ragged breaths coming from Wade’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Baby boy,” Wade sighed. </p>
<p>“Wade.” Peter mocked, enjoying his little game. If Wade could play games then so could he. </p>
<p>“Peter, if you don’t stop now then I won’t be able to stop myself,” </p>
<p>Peter hummed with curiosity and kissed Wade on his lips, pulling back before Wade could reciprocate, driving him crazy. Wade had his hands glued to his side, Peter grabbed Wade’s hands putting them firmly on his waist, “That’s better,” </p>
<p>Wade groaned and moved to kiss Peter but Peter moved his head so Wade couldn’t kiss him on his lips, Peter plastered himself against Wade’s chest, he wanted to get Wade riled up and then do the same thing he did to him. </p>
<p>A knock on the door pulled them out of the moment, “Go the fuck away,” He yelled to the door but the person kept knocking, and that only angered Wade more. He stomped over to the door and pulled it open, “What?!” </p>
<p>“I’m here for Peter.” It was Wade’s driver. </p>
<p>“Just in time. Sorry Wade but I guess the fun’s over.” Peter said with a fake frown. </p>
<p>Wade scoffed and then his eyebrows drew together as he figured it out, “You little- You planned this!” </p>
<p>Peter acted innocent, “I have no idea what you mean but you should probably take care of that before going back into the public.” He said and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. </p>
<p>He was left in his office in shock and with a hard-on. He just got played by Peter. Oh, he’s going to him back. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I like this chapter a little too much, Harry is not going to be in this story very much cause I know y'all didn't come here for Harry but moving on. Peter and Wade are insane, Wade's a little possessive and should we trust Domino or ???, Stony content. comments are always welcomed and appreciated, thank you for still tuning into the book.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13 • Sex is (not) the Topic of Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade and Peter figure out their shit, Angel thinks Dom is questionable and Tony is hopeful</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i tell y’all that i missed writing this book and i missed you guys. i was struggling there for a second tbh but i’m back with a new chapter and it’s going to go back to regular updates. i’m working on chapter 14 as we speak but i hope this is good and yeah. </p>
<p>p.s. i lowkey hate the smut that i wrote since it was kind of my first explicit chapter but uh i hope you guys like it😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Days went by after the whole thing at the club and to say that things had changed between Peter and Wade was an understatement. As the days went by they were filled with Wade and Peter teasing each other until one of them decided to do something about it but neither boy spoke up so they just kept up with the teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was morning when Peter woke up, and he immediately thought about how he didn’t know what he wanted from Wade other than of course being let go but now things were different because Peter knew that Wade cared for him — it was obvious, he never said anything though because he didn’t want this thing with Wade to end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat up in his bed looking around his room seeing the sun bounce off different objects in the room, he loved the sun and the way it was a work of art, it was ethereal. Peter stretched his limbs from being stiff all night from sleeping, hearing his joints pop, and get loose he felt satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was different this morning, it smelt like pancakes, and confusion filtered across Peter’s face, last he checked he was alone. Guess not, he tossed his legs off the side of his bed and got up, heading to the door and following the smell that was wafting through the air. He ended up in the kitchen but he wasn’t prepared for the view, it was Wade - shirtless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nothing could’ve prepared him for this morning, he didn’t want to stare but he couldn’t help himself, the way his back was formed was something you would see on someone who was on steroids but Wade being a mob boss, Peter knew he wasn’t on steroids but he trained. Peter’s eyes traveled all around Wade, from his sculpted shoulder blades down to the dips on his lower back, he was pretty sure he was drooling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was still in a daze that he barely noticed Wade turning around and talking to him but it got worse once he saw the front side of Wade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s doing this on purpose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter couldn’t help but moan out loud at the view but he quickly covered his mouth and averted his gaze elsewhere, turning red all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, like what you see, baby boy?” He was teasing him, Wade saw and heard everything and he knew he got Peter back from the last round of teasing and he loved the thought of Peter being control of their relationship or whatever the fuck it was, Peter being the one to initiate everything, the kisses, the lingering touches, the conversations, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, I’m just trying to see if you were done with the pancakes.” Peter hoped that was convincing but he was too far gone looking at Wade’s bare chest and V-line from the low hanging jogging pants around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade snorted. “Yeah sure, the pancakes are done, baby boy.” Wade went back to the counter, picking up the plate of pancakes that were stacked high and Peter wondered how they weren’t falling to the floor at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was assembling the plates and this time Peter’s mouth watered at the sight of the delicious-looking breakfast food, “Here you go.” Wade handed him a plate and went into the dining room to eat his food, Peter stupidly followed after muttering a small ‘thanks’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the dining room, Peter didn’t know what to do, Wade characteristically quiet and it was strange. Wade usually was too stressed and angry to talk but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>talked to Peter so something was wrong, putting his fork down he looked and asked, “What’s wrong with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade stopped mid-chew to look at Peter, “Yeah, why?” He knew why he wasn’t talking but it was part of the plan he set so he could push Peter to the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was skeptical but he let it go, “Nothing, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade grinned and moved his chair so he was closer to Peter and he leaned in a little, causing so much of an impact on Peter that he saw Peter physically shiver. “Baby, if you want to ask me something then you should ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had one hand on the table in front of them and another hand underneath the table, his hand started moving towards Peter’s thigh and he planted his hand on Peter’s inner thigh. Peter’s breath hitched surprised at the hand on his thigh making his whole body heat up even though it was only on one part of his body, he couldn’t help it. Wade smirked at his reaction, nothing had even progressed and Peter was already somewhat gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade,” Peter whispered like a secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to move your hand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade thought about it, “No. I should though but I’m not, I’m going to keep my hand right where it is and we are going to continue eating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded hesitantly, he was in deep shit. He shouldn’t have played with Wade the night before because the shit that was occurring was frustrating, to say the least, he picked up his fork and started eating again and so did Wade. For a few seconds, it was fine but when Wade’s warm hand moved up, caressing his thigh with every motion he started to get distracted but kept eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade had a shit-eating grin on his face, he was enjoying this. He kept moving his hand until he finally made it to the top of Peter’s jogging pants and he wasn’t surprised to find that he had a tent in his pants, undoing his pants and palming Peter’s erection through the fabric of Peter’s underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter groaned loudly, dropping his fork and gripping the table tightly and he knew this was payback but the feeling was the best thing he ever felt. Wade dipped his hand into Peter’s underwear and slowly started moving his hand and Peter’s groans quickly turned into moans as Wade moved his hand up and down on his still hardening dick, “Wade, please keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade smirked slyly, he was going to continue and he never wanted to stop because the look on Peter’s face was worth, the way his lips parted and quick pants were flowing out of his mouth, jaw slacked in the best possible way and his eyes glossed over from arousal. Wade leaned forward, lips ghosting on Peter’s ear, “I’m going to continue, baby, but remember I’ll always win the game.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>game? What game? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That confusion quickly turned back into lust when Wade fisted his dick, making his motions go faster trying to push Peter so far that he wouldn’t come back up. “Shit.” Biting his lips, Peter tried to conceal his moans and Wade didn’t like that so he rubbed the head of Peter’s dick, thumbing over the slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you about to cum, baby boy?” Wade asked seductively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I let you cum?”  Wade wanted this to drag on and on until Peter wanted to tap out and give in to his desires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, yes, Wade please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade tsked and stopped his movements, pulling his hand out of Peter’s underwear and whispering in his ear, “I win.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter whined when Wade’s hand left his dick and he was left with a straining erection, Wade gathered their plates and headed in the kitchen. Peter? Peter on the other hand was wondering what the fuck just happened. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>In another house, there were three people plotting something, well two people. Francis was telling Domino and Angel his detailed plan on killing Wade and Domino was scared but she wouldn’t let it show on her face, “So how are you going to find out his weakness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where you come into play, you’re lucky. You’ll be able to get through any alarm systems and doors in his house so you’ll need to sneak into his house today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds easy enough. When?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domino nodded but still panicked nonetheless, she hoped Francis was so focused on his plan that he didn’t know that she switched sides. Killing Wade became an obsession and she didn’t want to be a part of it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked at Domino in disdain but it was normal for her since she kind of hated everyone she came into contact with, Domino was different she seemed strange? Like she was with the plan but also ready to run if need be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she looked too much into the situation but she was wary of her, she could be working for the other side. She was going to hold off on doing something too drastic but only until Francis made his move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so break into his house, figure out if he’s hiding anything, and then report back to you,” Domino said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all you have to do, shouldn’t be too difficult,” Francis stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domino nodded and left the room, going to get ready to break into Wade’s house. Angel stole a glance at Domino before she left, then she looked back at Francis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think she’s a little suspicious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Francis looked up at Angel, “No, I think I want to kill Wade Wilson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel rolled her eyes, “She’s suspicious but you don’t see it, you’re too consumed in the piece of shit you call your brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Francis slammed his hands down on the desk and gritted his teeth, Angel was speaking out of turn and was crossing the line, “You need to shut the fuck up about shit you think you know so if you think she’s suspicious or hiding something then go figure it the fuck out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel scoffed and left the room slamming the door behind her and set off following Domino. She was going to figure out everything. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Wade!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade turned and quirked an eyebrow up and placed the plate that he was washing on the drying rack, “What? What did I do, Petey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed but it was humorless, “You know what the hell you did, you fucking prick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade laughed and walked past Peter to go to the living, fully aware that Peter was following him, “That was just payback, or did you forget?” Wade asked. He wanted to play the same game and he was winning by the way Peter was fuming, “What? You’re mad about a little teasing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A LITTLE?! That wasn’t a little,” Peter wanted Wade to finish what he started but at the same time what did Wade want? He wanted the same thing Peter wanted however either of them had the guts to speak on it instead of just acting on it. Actions speak louder than words… “Wade, what are we doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, baby boy, I’m trying my best to stay away from you but then we kissed and everything kind of changed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would happen if I wanted the same thing you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked up at Peter, walking towards him and putting his arm around Peter’s waist, “We wouldn’t be having this conversation right now, we would be spending our time doing other things that wouldn’t be talking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I never had sex before? Would you still want me then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked up at Wade to see his pupils had gone dark, a lust-filled look on his face and he knew he had the answer he wanted, “That’s just bonus points and that would mean that you’re mine. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else because you’re mine and no one will ever treat you the way I’ll treat you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s breath hitched as Wade’s word sunk in, He wanted that. To be Wade’s and that kind of scared him but at that moment he didn’t think about the consequences or the aftermath because truth be told, this could end badly. He and Wade could end badly but right now he wasn’t thinking about what could go wrong, he was thinking about everything that was going right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna be yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade’s face broke into a predatory grin, “That’s what I like to hear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade smashed his lips against Peter’s, they hadn’t kissed in a few days and it was torture but now at this moment, Wade figured he would never get tired of kissing Peter. Peter kissed back with the same ferocity, licking Wade’s lips, asking for permission and Wade’s lips parted and Peter thrust his tongue in the other’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter jumped and put his legs around Wade’s waist, Wade’s hands landed on Peter’s ass pulling Peter closer to him, they both wanted this and it felt amazing to give in to their needs. Peter and Wade’s tongues fought for dominance, breathing into each other’s mouths. Peter’s hands went into Wade’s hair, slightly tugging it causing Wade to groan loudly, “Couch, Wade, couch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade started moving them over to the couch, laying them both down with Wade on top of Peter grinding his hips down onto Peter’s hips rubbing their erections together but the clothes brushing over the sensitive skin didn’t make anything better. Peter felt all down Wade’s unclothed back feeling every hard ridge of muscle, making him moan in pleasure, Wade broke away from the kiss catching his breath and admiring Peter who was flushed, lips were swollen while trying to catch his breath from their intense make-out session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, baby boy, you should see how sexy you look right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as sexy as you, I bet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Sexier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled and sat up, bringing his hand up to touch Wade’s chest once his hand touched the hard muscle he started dragging his hand down Wade’s body slowly, memorizing every part of his body. “Mm Wade, your body is fucking fantastic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes went towards the tent in Wade’s jogging pants and his eyes widened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wade was fucking huge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wade just smirked seeing Peter’s reaction and when Peter’s eyes met his own his grin got bigger, “Are you surprised, baby boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gulped, shaking his head, “No, more turned on than surprised,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed Wade down and dropped his hand into Wade’s pants wrapping his small hand around Wade’s big cock making Wade gasp in surprise, Peter started moving his hand up and down just like Wade did to him earlier, leaning towards Wade getting close to him, their noses almost touching Peter pecked Wade’s lips teasing him making him want more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it when you’re like this, moaning and writhing under my touch. It’s nice.” Peter said with a smirk on his face, moving his hand faster, twisting his hand at the tip of Wade’s dick precum leaking from it like a faucet, Peter gathered some of the precum using it as some kind of lubricant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade moaned out loud, moving his hands up to grip Peter’s waist slightly squeezing his waist. Wade moved his hand underneath Peter’s shirt caressing his back and then moving his hands lower to plant his hands firmly on Peter’s ass, groping and squeezing at any chance he could get all while Peter was still working on making Wade cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby boy, shit, I’m about to cum.” Wade whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter moved his hand faster trying to make Wade cum not focusing on himself. Wade stilled as he came, getting his spunk all over Peter’s hand, Wade pulled Peter down for a kiss that Peter would remember. Peter pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Wade, “Mm, that was fun. We should do that again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade chuckled, “I can’t believe you thought this was going to be a one and done, you’re mine now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pulled his hand out of Wade’s pants and Wade handed him a tissue to wipe up the mess on his hand, Wade looked down at Peter bulge and got an idea. He pushed Peter down on the couch and hovered over him, placing kisses all down his neck turning Peter into a quivering mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lifted his body and pulled off his shirt and Wade continued to nip and bite at Peter’s skin, moving down his body. Wade was now face to face with Peter’s crotch, “Have you ever done this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done what?” Peter asked through his daze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had your dick sucked?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head no and Wade grinned, he started pulling Peter's pajama pants down leaving Peter in his boxer shorts, “Well you’re excited to see me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade, c’mon, get on with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient, are we?” Wade chuckled at that, seeing Peter beneath him with little bite marks littered across his skin, chest heaving from the heavy breathing, and his hair sticking up in an unruly style and to Wade? He looked gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded and watched as Wade pulled down his boxers, tossing them aside waiting in anticipation for Wade to do something. Wade licked slowly up Peter’s dick, savoring the salty taste of it, already getting addicted to it and making Peter lose his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had ever done this to Peter, he was in a pleasure overload and his mind was blank he couldn’t form a thought or words to say how good it felt when Wade finally wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick a long drawn out moan came out of his mouth and the moans got louder as Wade sunk lower, his dick hitting the back of Wade’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade loved the feeling of Peter filling his mouth, Peter was his to claim and no one was ever going to change that. Wade brought his head back up, hips wrapped around the tip swirling his tongue around it, and then back down until his nose was buried in Peter’s thinly trimmed pubes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter moaned loudly when Wade started going faster, bobbing his head up and down so fast that Peter was close to seeing stars from the pleasure. Wade pulled off his dick with a pop, still keeping his hand on his cock moving it up and down in a languid motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Wade. This feels so good, please.” Peter begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” Wade smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...please let me come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade’s mouth returned to his dick, sucking without hesitation, Peter was going to cum he knew he was. How could he not? Wade was giving him the best blowjob he’s ever received even though it’s the only one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wade.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gave little to no warning when he came, arching his back while screaming Wade’s name loud enough that he was pretty sure the neighbors heard him. Wade swallowed every drop, he loved the taste of Peter, the warm, salty liquid going down his throat was satisfying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was panting, his eyes glazed over almost like he was somewhat in a daze. Peter pulled Wade down by his neck and kissed him on his lips, tasting himself on Wade’s tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the best blowjob ever,” Peter said with a content sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was your only blowjob and by the way? I just ruined you for anyone else.” Wade whispered against his lips, pulling Peter’s boxers up covering his dick, and planting a kiss on Peter’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter was so ruined. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Angel followed Domino out of the house the minute she left on Thursday, she stayed close but not close enough to the point where Domino knew she was following her. Angel knew that something was going with her and she was determined to find out, no matter what she had to do to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domino knew this was risky and she didn’t know why she agreed, Francis could’ve sent Angel put or he could’ve done it himself but since he knew that she was lucky he thought it was the best idea to send her out and have her investigate. Everything about this situation was fucked up but here she was in a car following the directions to Wade’s house, she wondered how Francis got the directions because no one knows where Wade lives unless it’s someone close to him but they wouldn’t rat him out. They were loyal to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next right she took led her to a secluded area where trees surrounded the whole perimeter of the house essentially hiding it from the view of the public, so she drove past his driveway and parked the car a little far from the house so she wouldn’t be seen. She got out of the car and made her way towards the driveway sneaking around the house so she could find a small window to crawl into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was unaware of the person who had been following her the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was currently hiding behind the bushes and watching Domino sneak into the house through the window close to the back of the house. She quickly moved across the driveway and hid behind one of the parked cars, she peeked her head out to try and spot Domino but she had no luck. Wade had a lot of shit in his house and he kept his curtains somewhat closed, who knew he would care about his curtains being open or closed? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she saw that Domino was gone he went to the window she snuck into and peeked through, at first she couldn’t see anything and she was ready to give up and go back to Francis saying that he was right. She moved windows and then she saw Domino walk into what she assumed to be the kitchen and then she saw her and him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking! They were talking as if they were the best of friends, that’s not what caught her eye though, what caught her eye was the petite boy standing close to Wade. Angel had what she needed and she left Wade’s house before any of them saw her.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Domino climbed through the window and tried not to make any noise seeing as her mission was to sneak in and not be seen, Wade’s house was nice on the inside as expected for a rich mob boss but it also looked kind of homey like Wade wanted his house to feel like an actual home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard laughing coming from inside the house somewhere so she hid out of sight just in case whoever was there would come and find her, she kept hearing the laughing but she didn’t know where it was coming and it sounded like Wade wasn’t alone. Who could be with Wade right now at this moment, she got up and continued walking and she found herself in a living room. The living room was spacious with a big fireplace and a tv mounted above the mantel. The couch was a simple white couch with black and gray throw pillows, sandwiched in between two love seats both of them white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued to walk through the living room and she found herself getting closer to the laughter, she followed it and it led her to the kitchen where she saw Wade towering over some kid who was laughing and then they kissed. They pulled away from each and Wade put his face in the crook of his before lifting his head to whisper something in the kid’s ear which made him blush. He turned his head and looked at Domino immediately tapping Wade and pointing over to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dom, what the hell are you doing here? Wade asked with his jaw clenched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly not here to see you sucking face with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seriously. How old is he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m 21.” Peter said with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domino nodded her head, she wasn’t expecting Wade to have someone over and she wasn’t expecting them to be young. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dom, what are you doing here? were you followed?” Wade asked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t followed. I’m here because Francis wants to see if you’re hiding something.” Domino said and saw how Wade visibly tensed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You CANNOT under any circumstances tell him about this,” Wade said, pointing a finger between him and this random kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wanted to be hurt but he knew why people couldn’t know. He was still “kidnapped” and has been for months and he was glad that Wade cared about him enough to keep him safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you. Being my knight in shining armor.” Peter smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked at Peter with a smirk on his face, mirroring Peter’s look, “Damn straight, baby boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domino watched their dynamic and she understood why Wade wouldn’t want anyone to know about them, Wade looked like he would kill anyone if they touched Peter or even looked at him wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your name?” Domino directed the question towards Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Peter.” He said with a wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cute. Way too good for him.” Domino stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he’s too good for me. Get your own, he’s mine.” Wade chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m not stealing your boy toy.” Domino said honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade and Domino discussed what she was going to say when she got back to Francis’ house so he wouldn’t suspect anything and she promised she wouldn’t blab about Peter and that took a huge weight off Wade's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly left his house and made it back to her car and pulled off heading towards Francis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade watched Domino leave his property and then he turned towards Peter, “That was close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank god it was her and not someone else,” Peter said gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade nodded and pulled Peter close to him, “Now back to what we originally planned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter grinned, “Yeah. I think you have a promise to fulfill.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade picked Peter up loving how easily Peter held on to him. “Well let’s get to it.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Before Domino made it back to Francis’s house, Angel was there. She let herself into his office and shut the door, “We need to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Francis looked up and quirked an eyebrow, “About what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your little good luck charm.” She said before telling him everything she saw. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Before everything happened and before Steve and Tony lost Peter, Tony would stay up all hours of the night working in his lab going a few days without sleep but now since things were different and he didn’t have Peter all he did was sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bundled up in his sheets, just sleeping for hours on end and not having any regards for anyone else but he was depressed and he missed Peter. It had been a long 5 and a half months since his son went missing and it was hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve, James, and Natasha kept looking for him sometimes retracing their steps to find him, going through plan after plan to find him. Tony knew he was too depressed to do anything but he was still determined to help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was currently 10 a.m. and Tony was up. Some his earlier fog had somewhat cleared up, his mind was sort of opening back up and he felt a tiny glimmer of hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoping to get out of bed and being able to help them find his son and bring him home, it was almost like he could believe that he could bring him home, that he could get out of his bed but he had to pace himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Steve peacefully sleeping completely unaware that his husband was up, Tony always loved to admire Steve’s features. It makes him calm. Steve was different lately, some of his hair was turning gray from stress and the bags under his eyes were darker than usual and heavier, Steve looked content in his sleep like he wasn’t carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wanted to carry some of that baggage, he wanted to help Steve. That’s what partners do — they help each other and that’s what Tony was going to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely he made it out of their bed. Steve would have his help this time, they would both share the baggage. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter- whew this took me some and it’s  over 4k words, i hope you guys liked this chapter  cause it took me a while to get this together. </p>
<p>kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated. love you guys💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14 • You Weren’t Supposed to Find Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Francis finds out Wade’s secret, Stony content, Vanessa and Weasel find out something they shouldn’t have found out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aspect of falling in love with someone seemed so uncertain to Peter, he was always lonely and he never really had anyone falling at his feet or caring for him besides his best friends or maybe they did and he just didn’t notice but now with Wade, he felt like he was worshipped. The situation that they were in could’ve been better and Wade could hurt him in the process of their little situation but as of right now Peter didn’t care about anything else but the moments with Wade and he wanted so desperately for them to last. </p>
<p>Wade hated everyone. Despite everyone he came into contact with he didn’t hate Peter, Peter was the one person in the entire world that he didn’t hate and sure he had Vanessa and his family but he didn’t love them the way he wanted to love Peter. Wade would burn Peter though, he was the flame and he felt that every time he touched Peter he felt that he would be burning him, harming him with the blood on his hands. </p>
<p>It was no secret that Wade wasn’t a good person, he killed so many people and he didn’t want Peter to have those murders on his conscience. Peter made his mind clear and his heart hurt, he didn’t know if that was a good thing but he felt his heart race every time Peter laughed, the crinkles on the side of his eyes and the way his laughter sounded like heaven was opening to any and everyone including Wade. </p>
<p>“Don’t think you should go back to working at the club?” Peter asked, bringing Wade out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“You tryna get rid of me so soon?” Wade chuckled. </p>
<p>Peter sat up from where he was laying to look at Wade, “Of course not. But don’t you think that Vanessa and Weasel are going to come looking for you?” </p>
<p>Wade sighed and looked at Peter, “You’re probably right but it doesn’t matter right now cause they’re not here.” </p>
<p>Peter grinned and kissed Wade, “If they do come looking for you then what?” </p>
<p>Wade kissed him back and grabbed him and set him on his lap, “Then they’re gonna walk into something they don’t wanna see.” </p>
<p>Peter hummed while leaning forward to capture Wade’s lips in a kiss, it started off being slow and lingering, both of them wanting to stay in the moment, getting addicted to the feel of each other’s lips. The kisses quickly turned fast-paced and lustful, Wade’s tongue found its way into Peter’s mouth, their tongues sometimes touching making Peter moan softly. Before Wade, he’d never been kissed with so much force or power but Wade put power behind everything he did and Peter found himself being attracted to that power. </p>
<p>Wade thought about how good it was to have Peter in his lap, kissing him senseless and grinding against him. Peter was the best thing that happened to him but he just wished they would’ve met before all of this but he was still going to remember this moment forever.</p>
<p>Peter pulled away breathless and then he started pulling up Wade’s shirt and off his body, tossing it somewhere in the room. Clutching Wade’s shoulders he brought his lips back on Wade’s and kissing with the same ferocity, Wade’s hands wandered all over Peter’s body but landed on Peter’s hips, squeezing his hips and pulling him closer. </p>
<p>“Petey, you are so fucking beautiful like this,” Wade said breaking the kiss. </p>
<p>Peter smiled, no one had ever thought he was beautiful, the only person who thought that was Wade and he was glad for that because he was Wade’s and only Wade’s. Peter settled in his lap and looked at Wade, he thought about all the arguments and disagreements they had but now it was like they were at a stand-still and they can agree with each other. </p>
<p>“No one has ever called me beautiful,” Peter said bashfully. </p>
<p>Wade hummed, “Well they must be blind.” </p>
<p>“You going soft on me, Wilson?” Peter said in a sly voice. </p>
<p>“Never,” Wade said. </p>
<p>He knew it was a lie. He was going completely soft. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis never thought he would even get close to ruining Wade’s life but when Angel spilling the secret that Domino and Wade were hiding he knew he had the right type of bait to use against Wade but now he had what he needed to finally have Wade’s life in his hands by taking away the most precious thing from him, it was perfect and all he needed now was time. </p>
<p>“Did you find out the name of the boy?” </p>
<p>Angel shook her head. Francis cursed under his breath, they may have threatened Wade or something else but he was going to do everything he could to make Wade suffer. </p>
<p>“You need to keep an eye on them for me. See what they’re up to and report back to me immediately.” </p>
<p>“Understood but what are you going to do after that? Are you gonna kill the kid? Or torture him?” </p>
<p>Francis hummed in thought, it sounded like a good idea to hurt Wade and it would be a bonus to inflict pain on his boy toy. “I’ll tell you when I figure it out or maybe not but your job as of right now is to keep watch on that house and to find Domino immediately.” </p>
<p>“On it, boss.” </p>
<p>It was all coming together and Francis couldn’t wait for everything to come together. </p>
<hr/>
<p>This was the longest Vaness had gone without seeing and in hindsight that might’ve seemed perfectly normal to other people but for their relationship, it was kind of off-putting and she wondered where he’d been for the last week or so. Whenever she called he would make up excuses about where he was and that was not what they needed right now with Francis running around and meddling into other people’s business so Wade not telling her where he’d been was making her uneasy.</p>
<p>“Ness, I’m pretty sure he’s fine,” Weasel said while making a right turn to Wade’s house. </p>
<p>Vanessa rolled her eyes and scoffed, “If he’s fine then he would be showing up to work, he has shit he needs to handle and he just goes MIA? Something is going on.” </p>
<p>“Well...Nope. Nevermind.” </p>
<p>“What?” Vanessa asked when Weasel said nothing she started to be more on edge. “Weasel, what the fuck is going on?” </p>
<p>Weasel winced at the tone of her voice, he should’ve just kept quiet and continued to drive but no, he had to say something and now he couldn’t keep it from Vanessa, “I think I know why he hasn’t been showing up to the club.” </p>
<p>Vanessa raised an eyebrow prompting him to continue, “I think he and Peter are in a relationship.” </p>
<p>Vanessa didn’t say anything for a moment or two but then all of a sudden started laughing like a full-on laughing attack with tears and everything, Weasel was actually worried but then she started to calm down as they were pulling into Wade’s driveway. Weasel parked the car and looked at Vanessa, so she could see the seriousness in his face, “Ness. I’m serious.” </p>
<p>Vanessa looked at Weasel still smiling, still thinking it was a joke and Weasel hoped she got the memo, “Weas? You’re serious. You’re never serious.” </p>
<p>Weasel nodded and turned off the engine and got out of the car with a confused Vanessa following closely behind him asking a million questions at a mile a minute, “So you think that they’re together.” </p>
<p>Weasel huffed and turned towards her, “I don’t know. It’s my guess and your questions aren’t helping.” </p>
<p>Vanessa rolled her eyes and sighed, she hoped Weasel wasn’t right because Wade never did relationships he just used people for his sexual pleasure and she hoped that wasn’t the case with Peter because, to be honest, she’d grown attached to Peter in a motherly way and she didn’t want to see him hurt because of Wade’s stupidity. </p>
<p>Weasel knocked on the door which earned him a look from Vanessa, he raised an eyebrow in question. Vanessa moved him out of the way and used a key that Wade gave her a few years back and unlocked the door to his house, both of them walking in the place in complete silence hoping to hear anything to signal that Wade was in the house. </p>
<p>They both looked at each other in concern when they didn’t hear anything until they heard a bang coming from upstairs, Weasel pulled out his gun before ushering Vanessa behind him to protect her.  </p>
<p>Weasel walked up the stairs quietly out of habit, in case Wade was being attacked. He wanted to make sure that he was quiet but also quick enough so that Wade wouldn’t die, Wade could probably hold his own there was no doubt about that but he was never really sure. They quickly and quietly made it up the stairs and listened for more banging but there was nothing, they opened the door to Peter’s room and found it empty. </p>
<p>“Peter’s not in there,” Weasel whispered. </p>
<p>“You don’t think..?” </p>
<p>“No. We’re not gonna get negative about this, they have to be here.” </p>
<p>They checked every door they came across until they got to Wade’s door, they both held their breath and opened the door but nothing could prepare for what was behind the door, Wade was on top of Peter kissing his neck while one of his hands was in Peter’s boxers and Peter had his eyes closed, hands gripping Wade’s shoulders tightly. </p>
<p>“Holy shit, baby, you like a dream.” Wade smiled down at Peter, trailing kisses down his torso and back up but when Wade looked up he saw his two best friends staring back at him and Peter with wide eyes and confusion written across their faces, he noticed that Weasel had his gun out which meant that they thought that he was getting attacked by someone. He couldn’t blame them for being scared and worried, he had been gone for a while, not wanting to leave Peter by himself. </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Wade asked, abruptly pulling his hand out of Peter’s boxers and looking back at Weasel and Vanessa </p>
<p>Weasel opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and Vanessa looked disappointed? Wade couldn’t tell her face was kind of closed off and Wade desperately wanted to know what was going through her mind. </p>
<p>Peter looked up at Wade and saw the shocked look on his face, “Wade? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Peter followed Wade’s gaze and saw Weasel and Vanessa standing in the doorway, Peter quickly sat up and pushed Wade away, looking directly at the two. “I- It’s not what it looks like” </p>
<p>Weasel couldn’t find the words to comprehend how shocked he was, he knew Wade had some kind of infatuation towards Peter but he didn’t think that he would be right about their relationship. “We’ll be downstairs and when you’re not giving each other hand jobs, we should probably talk about this,” Weasel said, gesturing to their half-naked bodies. </p>
<p>They walked out of the room leaving Peter and Wade alone, Peter curled in on himself from the embarrassment that the two most important people in Wade’s life caught them red-handed, Wade was silent the whole time, unmoving and dead silent and Peter didn’t know what to do, he looked up at Wade bringing a hand up to touch Wade. </p>
<p>“Wade?” </p>
<p>Wade looked at Peter with an emotionless expression, “I should probably go talk to them, wait for me?” </p>
<p>Peter hesitated but nodded nonetheless, he watched Wade get up and leave the room. Peter groaned and pushed his face into a pillow, hoping to hide his shame. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade didn’t want to leave Peter by himself but what choice did he have? He had to explain what was going on between him and Peter and he didn’t even really know himself so how could explain something that was confused about.</p>
<p>Wade reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards where Vanessa and Weasel were standing, they both looked at him suddenly aware of his presence, “I don’t- I don’t know where to start.” </p>
<p>Vanessa scoffed, “How bout from the beginning of when that all started?” </p>
<p>Wade sighed, “It started when I got shot, we kissed but then I basically rejected him and it probably should’ve stopped there-” </p>
<p>“Probably." Weasel interrupted. </p>
<p>Wade sent him a glare before continuing. “But I couldn’t help myself so then I asked Weasel to bring him to the club where I got extremely jealous of this other guy talking to him and before you ask no he didn’t get recognized,” Wade clarified as a looked of question and concern filtered across their faces, they couldn’t afford for Peter to get recognized and then word reached back to James because there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t be dead if he found out. “Then after that night in the club, we kept tiptoeing around each other until we couldn’t stand it anymore and dealt with it.” </p>
<p>The room was filled with silence for a moment before Vaness spoke up and Wade felt his chest constrict, “You’re going to hurt him, you know that right?” </p>
<p>Wade knew the answer but he didn’t want to admit it, it was highly likely that Peter would be heartbroken after this but Wade wanted it to last for a while and he was going to make sure that he didn’t break Peter’s heart. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to” </p>
<p>“But you know it’s inevitable right?” </p>
<p>“Ness, stop” </p>
<p>“No Wade, you’re going to break his heart and he is <em> never  </em>going to be the same again.” </p>
<p>Weasel chimed in, “Vanessa.” </p>
<p>“What? You know it’s true. Wade, you are incapable of loving someone, it’s not in your nature.” </p>
<p>Wade finally snapped, “I was incapable of loving <em> you. </em>” </p>
<p>Vanessa’s mouth shut and she walked out of the house, leaving Wade and Weasel standing around in silence. “I didn’t mean to say that.” </p>
<p>“I know you didn’t Wade but she doesn’t know that. I don’t blame you for saying what you said, she said some terrible things to you.” </p>
<p>Wade sighed running a hand through his hair, “I need a drink, you want to go to a bar?”</p>
<p>“I’m always down for drinking but I have to take Vanessa home..” </p>
<p>Wade rolled his eyes, “I can handle one tense car ride, lemme put some clothes on.” </p>
<p>Before Wade could respond, he went upstairs to put some clothes on, walking into his room finding Peter snuggling his pillow fast asleep was enough to make anyone swoon. Wade smiled softly at the sight and moved towards him, he shook him lightly hoping he would wake up. </p>
<p>“Pete, hey,” Wade said when Peter started to wake up, “I’m leaving out for a bit, okay?” </p>
<p>Peter stretched his arms and nodded sleepily, “You’re coming back, right?” </p>
<p>Wade smiled, “Of course I’m coming back.” </p>
<p>Peter grabbed Wade’s hand and brought it up to his face and kissed his palm. Wade didn’t know if it was because Peter was half asleep or because of something else but Wade couldn’t deny the way it made him feel. </p>
<p>“Okay. See you later.” </p>
<p>That was the last thing he said before rolling over and going back to sleep. Wade got dressed and walked out of his room but not before looking back at Peter who was peacefully sleeping, unaware of Wade staring at him. </p>
<p>He closed the door and walked downstairs and walking towards the front door where he found Weasel standing looking bored, “Alright, let’s go.” </p>
<p>They walked out the front door and walked to the car but Vanessa wasn’t sitting in the car nor was she outside. She was <em> gone.  </em></p>
<p>“Maybe she called someone to pick her up.” Weasel shrugged. </p>
<p>“She’s that mad at me?” </p>
<p>“I mean you were kind of a dick to her.” </p>
<p>“Only because she was a dick to me.” </p>
<p>“Well, look, the moral of the story is everyone is a bunch of dicks, alright? Now let’s go get a drink.” </p>
<p>Wade let it go and got into the car with Weasel then they were off to the nearest bar. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Several hours later… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter woke up to a loud banging coming from downstairs, he looked around the room noting that it was pitch black. He didn’t think he slept that long but judging by the darkroom and when he looked out the window that moon was visible. </p>
<p>He hopped out of the bed and started trekking down the stairs, hoping to find out where the banging was coming from. He walked toward the kitchen and heard voices, “Wade?” </p>
<p>He turned the corner to see Wade leaning over a sink and Weasel standing next to him, Weasel looked up and saw Peter standing at the doorway with a questioning look. “This is awkward, so Wade got super drunk like really drunk and I don’t know-how with his high tolerance but yeah.” </p>
<p>“Is he okay?” </p>
<p>“He’ll have the biggest hangover of his life but he’s okay.” </p>
<p>Peter went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and walked over to Wade setting it beside him, “Wade.” Peter nudged him so he could try to give him some water, “Drink this, Wade” </p>
<p>Wade looked up in confusion but saw Peter and his face lit up, “Peter!” His words were slurred and he looked disheveled and disoriented, Peter had never seen Wade like this and he seemed fine earlier but Peter didn’t know what the hell happened during that talk with Weasel and Vanessa. </p>
<p>“Peter, we should probably help him upstairs.” </p>
<p>“He is not getting upstairs like this.” </p>
<p>Weasel sighed and rolled his eyes, reluctant to agree that Peter was right. “Okay, fine, to the couch we go.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded and walked over to Wade who was half asleep over the sink, Weasel took one side and Peter was on the other trying to support Wade’s weight so they could successfully place him on the couch. They made their way to the living room without any complications and placed Wade down on the couch, both of them tired and heavily breathing afterward because it turns out Wade was heavy. </p>
<p>Weasel turned to Peter, “You got this?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I got it.” Peter waved him off. </p>
<p>Weasel shook Wade’s shoulder with some force so Wade could be awake enough so Peter could take off his shoes and hopefully lay him on the couch the right way. “Wade. I’m leaving now.” </p>
<p>“Weas? Do you think I’ll hurt Peter?” Wade sounded so broken and it was new to Peter and Weasel, neither of them knowing what to do in this situation because Wade put up such a good front it was hard to know if he was sad inside. </p>
<p>“No buddy I don’t.” </p>
<p>Peter looked shocked at the whole encounter. <em> What was said during that talk?  </em></p>
<p>Wade shook his head and let it go, Weasel sent Peter a pitiful smile as he walked out of the room eventually leading himself out of the house. Peter looked back at Wade who looked so sorrowful as he stared into the space in front of him, eyes glazed over and his cheeks puffed out and flushed. Peter started to untie Wade’s shoes taking them off one by one and setting them beside the couch, he grabbed Wade’s legs and placed them on the couch so he was lying lengthwise on the couch. </p>
<p>Peter pulled the blanket that was draped over the couch on top of Wade’s body covering him up so he couldn’t get cold, Peter crouched down and ran a hand through Wade’s already messy hair. He couldn’t believe how peaceful Wade looked when he was sleeping, in the daytime he was closed off and stressed but asleep Wade was a man of peace - he was falling for this man more and more every day and it scared him because there was no one else who made him feel like that. Only Wade.</p>
<p>He got up to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped him, he looked down to see Wade with his eyes closed and his hand wrapped around Peter’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Stay.” That was the only thing that escaped Wade’s lips and Peter found himself nodding even though Wade couldn’t see it, he climbed onto the couch with Wade and snuggled close to him wrapping his arms around his waist and falling asleep rather quickly. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve woke up alone in his and Tony’s bed confused and out of it, the left side of the bed was cold from where Tony would’ve taken up but he wasn’t there. Steve stretched to get the stiffness out of his joints, tossing his legs off the side of the bed starting his morning. </p>
<p>First by finding his husband, “JARVIS, locate Tony, please.” </p>
<p>“Mr.Stark-Rogers is in the lab.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>Steve wondered why Tony was in the lab last he checked Tony was still feeling depressed, he couldn’t have just let that go and moved on. He made his way towards the lab so he could talk to Tony, once in front of the lab door he put in the code and walked into the lab. </p>
<p>“Tony?” Steve called out when he didn’t see him. </p>
<p>Tony was sitting on the old sofa he put in there just in case he slept in there when he heard Steve calling his name. “Over here.” </p>
<p>Steve jogged towards the other side of the lab finding Tony sitting on the sofa looking down at the floor, “Tony, hey, what’re doing down here?” </p>
<p>Tony looked up and sighed, “I just- I don’t know Steve. I missed the lab, I miss coming down here with Peter and sitting over there making whatever we wanted. I miss everything.” </p>
<p>“Tony…” </p>
<p>“Steve, I love you. I love that you’ve been taking care of me for the past months even though I know everything was stressing you out. I love that you care enough to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.” </p>
<p>Steve grabbed Tony’s hands, covering them both with his hands. He was glad Tony was able to coax his way out of bed and able to make his way down to the lab without any problems, it meant progress. </p>
<p>“Tony. I love you too. What’s all of this about?” </p>
<p>Tony sighed, “I don’t… I don’t want you to carry all the baggage anymore, this is a partnership, we should be working together to find our son y’ know? I want to help you.” </p>
<p>“Tony, honey, I have no problem carrying all the baggage, you were depressed for months on end and you probably still feel that way and I knew that if I put that much stress on you it wouldn’t have been a good idea on my part and I would’ve been a shitty husband,” Steve said in a soft voice and he meant every single word because he loved Tony and he wanted him to be safe and healthy before anything else, yes he wanted to find his kid but he also wanted his husband to be healthy. He tackled both, maybe finding Peter was going a little slow but he still looked and went over everything every single day. </p>
<p>“Tony, I’ll do whatever I can for my family especially if my husband is dealing with something mentally and physically. <em> That’s  </em>what I signed up. It’s why I married you because I love you.” </p>
<p>Tony had tears in his eyes, he placed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. Finally feeling whole after months of trying to pick up the pieces, he felt at home. Steve was his home. </p>
<p>Steve wiped his tears and smiled, “We’re in this together even if you have to sit out a few rounds.” </p>
<p>Tony chuckled and placed their foreheads together, he loved Steve and how patient he was but now that he had the right mindset, they needed to find their son. </p>
<p>“We need to find our son.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Vanessa hadn’t spoken to Wade in days after what he said and maybe he had every right to say it but she never expected him to say it. </p>
<p>She would probably regret this decision but right now she didn’t care about anything else except hurting Wade and she knew the perfect way to do it. </p>
<p>Vanessa walked into the familiar but new place and headed straight for the back, there was a door with two bodyguards standing in front of it, a female and male. </p>
<p>“Hey, I need to talk to your boss.” </p>
<p>“About what?” </p>
<p>“I have something he’ll want to know about a person he hates so bad he’ll do anything to kill him.” </p>
<p>The female bodyguard looked at the male and back at Vanessa, “One second.” </p>
<p>She waited a few moments before the female bodyguard came back and led her back to where his office was. </p>
<p>She opened the door and the bodyguard let her in first and then let herself out, “Thanks, Angel.” Vanessa said and sat down in one of the chairs. </p>
<p>“To what do I owe this marvelous pleasure?” </p>
<p>“If you don’t know it already then you’ll know it now,” Vanessa said and if she said this then there was no turning back, she’d made her decision and it’d been final. “Wade has a new ‘plaything’ and I just happen to know the name and how they got together.” </p>
<p>“Now, Vanessa, you are very dear to my brother. He must’ve done something really bad to make you do something like this.” </p>
<p>“Well now, Francis, I think we’re both just addicted to power. Do you want the name or not?” </p>
<p>Francis looked at her with a glare, hating her indignant behavior and tone. “You sure about this, princess?” </p>
<p>“Don’t call me princess and yes I’m one hundred percent sure.” </p>
<p>“Alright, well, tell me the name.” </p>
<p>“His name is Peter, and he’s the nephew of James Barnes.” </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15 • People Talk and Secrets are Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa has a talk with Peter, Domino talks with Francis, Wade goes back to work but wants to bring Peter with him even though people are still looking for Peter, and Francis finalizes a plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter might be my favorite one, i hope you guys like this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt had always been in tune with everything around him since being taught how to use his heightened senses but this time around felt weird like everything was strange and <em> out of place,  </em>Matt couldn’t tell why. </p>
<p>The club had been tense ever since Wade came back, Vanessa wasn’t there half the time and Wade was hiding something but no one knew what. Whenever Vanessa came around she was dodgy, she lied about everything she answered whether it was about where she was or what she had been doing. </p>
<p>Every single time Vanessa answered a question her heart rate spiked and Matt was getting tired of it, she never lied. Even if she did she was usually a good liar, this time something was bothering her so much that she forgot how to lie. </p>
<p>The strangest thing about what was going on was the thing happening in Hell's kitchen. Ever since Wade became a mob boss and confided in Matt, he watched everything that went down in Hell’s Kitchen, and that just so happened to be where Francis decided to claim his territory. </p>
<p>One morning Matt walked down the streets of his neighborhood but something was different, everyone he knew, he knew their heartbeats, and the sound of their shoes clicking on concrete or linoleum. He was walking when he picked up on a certain sound, his sense going haywire but not picking up on the direction it was coming from. </p>
<p>He <em> knew  </em>that sound. </p>
<p>Heels hitting the concrete were loud in his ears but he knew the heels were the sound of the same red pumps Vanessa wore to the club every day unless she wasn’t feeling like wearing them but he wasn’t going crazy. Vanessa was in Hell’s Kitchen and the question was for what? </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter stared at Wade’s sleeping form, watching him sleep peacefully. He’d never slept as good as he did with Wade and being with Wade was one of his favorite things in the world. </p>
<p>Peter smiled to himself feeling his heart swell at the thought of waking up next to Wade, there was nothing new about their new dynamic but it felt amazing every time he slept next to him or kissed him or even if Wade was sitting right next to him. </p>
<p>He was in love with Wade, he knew it, telling Wade would be heartbreaking because he wasn’t sure if Wade loved him back and that thought alone was upsetting. Sometimes he would daydream about telling him that he loved him and every time he said it in his head Wade <em> always  </em>said it back but that was a dream and not real life. </p>
<p>“You’re staring,” Wade mumbled without opening his eyes. </p>
<p>Peter smiled to himself, “I wasn’t staring.” </p>
<p>“I can feel your eyes on me, baby boy” Wade said. </p>
<p>“I like it when you call me that,” Peter whispered. </p>
<p>Wade smiled, pulling Peter flush against his body, and he and Peter fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces and Wade never felt more content at that moment. “M’glad you love that nickname, I love calling you that, baby.” </p>
<p>Peter caressed down Wade’s back with his hands, feeling his smooth skin against his hands running up and down his back in a soothing motion. Peter felt scar tissue on his back and frowned, “Where’s this scar from?” </p>
<p>“Knife fight with someone who’s currently dead.” </p>
<p>Peter leaned up to kiss Wade on his cheek, Wade never really opened up about the scars he had but Peter would be happy with the information of each scar even if the information was short and simple. Wade kissed Peter on his lips, lingering on each chaste kiss and not caring if they just woke up or if their breath was bad, he just wanted to live in that moment. </p>
<p>Wade pulled back, “You should come to the club with me.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Wade…” </p>
<p>“Pete, baby, come on. It’s so boring without you there and I can’t stand it.” </p>
<p>Peter smiled and kissed Wade, “I would love to go to the club but it’s too risky.” </p>
<p>Wade groaned, “Even if you could spend time with me?” </p>
<p>“I’m already spending time with you, right here in your bed.”</p>
<p>“<em> Our </em>bed. Staying here in our bed together makes me want to do really bad things to your body.” Wade said gripping Peter’s hips, placing kisses on his neck making Peter tremble in his arms. </p>
<p>Peter’s heart fluttered when Wade called it their bed, insinuating that he liked sharing a bed with Peter and he wanted to keep sharing his bed with him. “I like the sound of our bed.” </p>
<p>Wade smiled, “I wish I could stay in bed with you all day but considering I have to go to the club alone, I can’t.” </p>
<p>“Just send Vanessa and then I won’t be alone.” </p>
<p>Wade wasn’t too sure about that, it had been a few days since their big argument and Vanessa says that she’s okay and that she’s accepted Wade’s apology but she didn’t seem like she was too sure. Wade could tell when his best friend was lying and she wasn’t telling the truth but Wade didn’t know why. </p>
<p>Sure, he’d been a dick towards her but he should be the one that was ultimately hurt because of what she said. He was capable of loving someone at least he thought so and while laying here with Peter, he felt like that loving Peter was possible. He made it so easy and Wade wanted to be easy but he didn’t know if he could allow himself to love Peter. </p>
<p>“Wade?” </p>
<p>Wade was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, “Are you okay? What were you thinking about? </p>
<p>“Nothing, baby boy. I’ll tell Vanessa to come over and sit with you.” Wade said, he eventually got out of the warm and comfortable bed so he could go get ready for his day, calling Vanessa to come over. </p>
<p>Peter went downstairs as Wade got dressed so he could leave and go to the club, once he was dressed he walked out of his room, closing the door on the way, and headed towards the stairs. He was walking down the stairs when he heard Vanessa and Peter talking in the living room, before he could think about going into the room and speaking his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out of his pocket the screen revealed a private number calling him. He picked up the phone thinking it was Weasel calling from a burner phone so nothing could be traced. </p>
<p>“Hey Weas, what’s going on?” Wade answered. </p>
<p>The man over the phone chuckled and Wade knew that chuckle, it wasn’t Weasel but it was Francis. </p>
<p>“You have a knack for being wrong. I’ll let you try again.” </p>
<p>“Francis,” Wade confirmed, he’d know that arrogant voice anywhere. </p>
<p>“Ding ding ding! You got it correct!” Francis said, sarcastically. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Wade was tired of the phone call and it wasn’t even a minute in. </p>
<p>“You know, I’ve wondered how fun it would be to take something from you that is precious and keep it for myself.” </p>
<p>Wade was confused. “I have nothing you could want.” </p>
<p>“Ooh, on the contrary, I think you do have something I want. A beautiful young adult is sitting in your house that I think would be perfect for me.” </p>
<p>Wade started internally panicking, he could only be talking about Peter but how did he know about Peter, there were only two people that he didn’t trust. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Wade gritted out. </p>
<p>Francis chuckled, “You know exactly what I’m talking about. How is Peter?” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare say his fucking name.” Wade cautioned, making sure Francis got the memo. </p>
<p>“Seems I’ve pushed on a touchy subject. He was never yours in the first place but I think you’ve grown attached to the boy.” Francis proclaimed. </p>
<p>“Francis, I’ll kill you if you even think about touching a hair on his goddamn head.” </p>
<p>“That’s going to end up with us killing each other because I’ll kill you after I kill Peter in front of you.” </p>
<p>Wade was fuming, he could feel his bones rattling at the mere thought of Peter dying because of him. He took a glance into the living room seeing Peter on the couch watching tv with Vanessa. </p>
<p>“Wade, you never know who you can trust because they might turn on you. You’ll never know when I’m coming, see you soon, Wade.” Francis said then hung up. </p>
<p>“Francis! Francis? Fuck.” Wade cursed. </p>
<p>Wade walked in the living room getting Peter and Vanessa’s attention, he held his hand out for Peter to take and when he took Wade’s hand, Wade pulled him up and directed him out of the room. </p>
<p>“Wade, what’s going on?” Peter asked. </p>
<p><em> My psychotic brother wants to kill you in front of me.  </em>“Nothing, I just wanted to say see you before I leave.” </p>
<p>Peter visibly relaxed and smiled, standing on his toes to place a kiss on Wade’s cheek who immediately blushed when he felt the light and feathery kiss. “I’ll see you later tonight.” </p>
<p>Wade smiled softly and placed his hands on either side of Peter’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and kissing his lips softly. “I’ll see you later, baby.” </p>
<p>Wade pulled away and walked out the door and headed to the club, he needed to figure out a way to protect Peter and he needed to do it <em> fast </em>. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Tony, did you figure something out?” </p>
<p>Tony sighed, this was the third time within the hour that Steve asked if he found something and he was trying to find something but he could do that with his husband hovering over him. </p>
<p>“Steve, honey, not yet.” </p>
<p>Tony had been scanning every part of New York trying to find traces of his son anywhere but so far nothing and he couldn’t keep looking in the same spots but he also wanted to be sure that he didn’t miss anything. </p>
<p>Then an idea came to him. “Steve, where was that warehouse located? The one where James and Nat found Pete’s phone.” </p>
<p>“Oh uh around that Chinese restaurant we go to all the time, the one near Queens.” </p>
<p>Tony nodded, “Got it. JARVIS?” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir?” </p>
<p>“Search Mr.Lee’s Chinese restaurant.” </p>
<p>JARVIS started searching up the restaurant, making the map appear on one of Tony’s holographic screens in his lab, a loud ping rang throughout the room when JARVIS pinpointed the location. </p>
<p>“Sir, I have the location of Mr.Lee’s Chinese restaurant located near Queens, New York.” </p>
<p>Tony looked at the ping on the map and he clicked on it, zooming in on the location, he was looking for anything that could help him find his son. “How many cameras are surrounding this area?” </p>
<p>“20 cameras are surrounding this area, all of the cameras are on bodegas and many stores in the area,” JARVIS said helpfully. </p>
<p>“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>“How many cameras did James and Nat check when Pete first went missing.” Tony pondered if they checked more than one camera they would’ve been able to find him sooner. </p>
<p>“They only checked one, the camera Mr.Lee has outside of his place.” Steve said, “Why?” </p>
<p>“Because there’s a camera right across the street on a bodega facing directly across from his restaurant and towards the warehouse,” Tony said. </p>
<p>“What?” Steve said, looking at the holographic screen trying to find the camera. Tony pointed at a spot on the screen, zooming in on the camera on the bodega. “Holy shit! Tony, you found it!” </p>
<p>“Language.” Tony chuckled, “Don’t get your hopes up yet, I need to hack into the store’s database and search their security cameras dating five months back but it might take a while.” </p>
<p>“How long?” Steve questioned, he wanted to have good news so they could bring their son home. </p>
<p>“Well the hacking is finished but downloading the security data they have would take at least a day.” </p>
<p>“So we wait.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis was satisfied after his phone call with Wade, pleased with the way he got under Wade’s skin and threatening Peter was the perfect way to go, he finally came up with a plan. He was going to take Peter and kill him in front of Wade and then Wade would be hurt enough for Francis to kill him. </p>
<p>First, he had to deal with his narc. Domino had been a great asset to their gang but now he had to deal with her because she works for Wade now. </p>
<p>He had Angel retrieve her so they could have a chat, Francis was so disappointed in her. She was the last good thing he had but then she chose Wade as everyone does, everyone chose Wade and he hated it. </p>
<p>His thoughts came to a pause when he saw Angel holding a squirming Domino in her grasp, she forcefully sat Domino in one of Francis’s chairs and held her there in case she tried to run away. </p>
<p>“Domino, how the hell are you?” Francis said in a too happy tone. </p>
<p>“I would be better if your guard dog let me go.” Domino sneered. </p>
<p>“Oh, she’s feisty.” </p>
<p>Francis didn’t care if she wanted to be let go, she disrespected him and he was going to hurt her. </p>
<p>“Francis, let me go or I swear to god I’ll—“ </p>
<p>“—You’ll what? I have the power here.” Francis interrupted. </p>
<p>Domino was angry and a little terrified because she didn’t know what Francis was capable of and she didn’t want to find but she also didn’t want to be pushed out of her house and brought to his club before noon. “What is this about?” </p>
<p>“I want you to tell me why you decided to work for Wade Wilson when I gave you everything,” Francis asked with a grimace. </p>
<p>A look of realization spread over Domino’s face, he found out her secret. She didn’t know what to do, was he going to kill her? Would she make it out of the club alive? So many questions swarmed her mind and she needed to calm down. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Domino said unconvincingly. </p>
<p>Francis tsked, “Now, be a good girl and tell me the truth. This will be a lot easier if you tell the truth, well, not really.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said again but this time with more conviction. </p>
<p>Francis deadpanned. He had no other choice, he had to kill her because if he let her go then she would run right back to Wade. Wade would have plenty of other reasons to kill him like threatening to kill Peter wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>Francis grabbed the knife out of his desk drawer and walked towards Domino but Domino was quicker, she kicked Francis in his leg and broke out of Angel’s hold and punched her in the face when she ran towards her. </p>
<p>Francis got back up and tried to cut her again but Domino dodged the knife and punched him in his stomach causing him to double over in pain, Domino then kicked him in the balls and watched him fall over. She looked over and saw that Angel was dazed but not fully knocked out so she took her chance and ran out of the club but as she was running out of the club she ran into Vanessa walking in. </p>
<p>“Holy shit, you fucking snake.” Domino laughed unbelievably. </p>
<p>Vanessa’s eyes got wide and she tried to grab Domino’s arm to stop her but Domino ran away and not turning around when she heard Vanessa calling her name. “What a fucking day. Wait till Wade hears about this.” </p>
<p>With that, she made her way to the club to inform Wade about what happened, she just hoped she got there before Vanessa. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Natasha and James were sitting around in their house going over any information they had on different people ranging from everyone associated with Wade Wilson and multiple other crooks they had information on, as they were reviewing everything Natasha’s mind started drifting. </p>
<p>She started thinking about the night Peter went missing and they’ve watched the security footage multiple times to see if they missed something but sadly there was nothing but she pondered on where the person who kidnapped Peter would take him. Another warehouse? Out of state? Underground bunker? But then something came to her. </p>
<p>“James.” </p>
<p>James looked up from the paperwork littered across their counter, “Yes?” </p>
<p>“What if whoever took Peter has him somewhere we never would’ve guessed? Like somewhere that secluded or hard to find.” Natasha asked. </p>
<p>“Like a house? It’s a possibility but seems unlikely.” </p>
<p>“It’s not that unlikely. Some abductors take their victims to their homes, so whoever took him whether it was Wade or not. It may be possible that they could be keeping him at their house.” Natasha concluded. </p>
<p>“Nat, you might be a fucking genius,” James said. </p>
<p>Just as they were wrapping things up, James’ phone started ringing. He picked up the phone without looking at the caller-id, “This is James.” </p>
<p>“Bucky! Tony found something, you and Nat need to get over here quick!” Steve said urgently. </p>
<p>“Wait what? Tony’s out of bed?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Just get over here, we need to show you this.” </p>
<p>“Alright alright. I’m on my way.” James said and then hung up the phone</p>
<p>James grabbed his coat and motioned for Natasha to grab her leather jacket, heading out the door and going to their car. “I think Tony just found Peter.” </p>
<p>“You still think it’s Wade?” </p>
<p>“Yes. If it is, I’m going to kill him.” James said with venom laced in his voice. </p>
<p>They made their way to Steve and Tony’s penthouse in silence. Natasha knew James would kill him and she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad about it. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter couldn’t function, too hung up on what Vanessa said to him and wondering if it’s true, he hoped it wasn’t because even though he shouldn’t he knew he was in love with Wade and it was a terrible idea to fall in love with a mob boss but Wade was so sweet to him and he wanted what they had to last but if it didn’t he wouldn't be surprised. </p>
<p>Vanessa had been so brutally honest and Peter’s heart nearly broke before the conversation was even over. </p>
<p>
  <em> Vanessa looked at Peter wondering how to bring up this topic without potentially hurting his feelings but she didn’t know how to do without sounding heartless. Francis told her to talk to Peter and talk about his feelings for Wade but she didn’t want to do that, she had no choice, after deciding to switch to Francis’ gang out of spite things had been different and risky and for the first few days she was unfazed but as days progressed she thought of what a terrible person she was.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey, Peter.” Vanessa started.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Can we talk about the other day?” Vanessa asked and she saw how awkward and tense Peter suddenly became.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “The day where you caught me and Wade?” Peter stammered, his heart beating fast in his chest. He didn’t know where this conversation was going but he knew he wanted it to end before it even started.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah. That day. How long has that been going on?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s a complicated question. I’ve had feelings for Wade longer than we’ve been sleeping together? Whatever you wanna call it. The night I went to the club, Wade and I got into and heated argument and then we almost had sex and then we kind started teasing each other and just circling each other, hiding our feelings,” Peter said, he started thinking about the first time he and Wade met, how much they hated each other and skipping to the present where they were sleeping in the same bed and kissing each other.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Then one day our feelings took over and we kinda started being intimate, I guess. Wade decided he wanted to take a few days to spend time with me by ourselves with no one around and that’s when you and Weasel caught us in our room.” Peter finished.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vanessa took note of everything Peter said throughout his story, every detail she took in would have to go straight to Francis, and with hearing that story she hated that Wade treated Peter better than he treated her, “I told you to steer clear of Wade.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peter sighed in frustration, “I know. I tried but I couldn’t.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “He’s going to hurt you one way or another. This is not going to end well.” Vanessa said and Peter was ready to snap.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Vanessa! Stop telling me stuff I already know, I know this isn’t going to end well, no matter how I want it to, I know it won’t.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Peter, he doesn’t love you. No matter how much it seems like he loves you, he doesn’t” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peter’s heart dropped and he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, “You’re just saying that because he didn’t love you. He could love me, you don’t know anything about us.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vanessa felt awful, she was a terrible human being. She didn’t know Peter and Wade were close enough that Wade shared his past. “Do you love him?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peter was hesitant to answer, “Yes.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s where you went wrong.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peter couldn’t take it anymore, he ran upstairs to his and Wade’s room and cried. Vanessa might be right but Peter didn’t want to believe that Wade didn’t love him, he wanted to be in the moment a little while longer.  </em>
</p>
<p>Wade came into their room and saw Peter curled into himself underneath the covers and he smiled, “Hey baby, I missed you.” </p>
<p>Peter didn’t say anything and Wade was concerned because usually, Peter would’ve already jumped him the minute he walked in the room, “Baby boy, what’s wrong.” </p>
<p>“Nothing.” This time Peter answered.</p>
<p>“I know it’s something. Do you wanna talk about it?” Wade asked and sighed when Peter shook his head no, “Is there something I can do?” </p>
<p>“Can you just hold me?” Peter asked in a soft voice. </p>
<p>Wade shook his head even though Peter couldn’t see it, “Yes, of course.” </p>
<p>Wade pulled Peter against him, Peter’s back against Wade’s chest. Both of them feeling content with their position and the moment they were in, Wade rarely held Peter but when he did he made sure Peter was comfortable. Wade noticed that Peter was shaking and then he heard the small sniffles coming from the boy but he wasn’t going to comment on it, he let Peter cry in his arms but on the inside, he was fuming. <em> Who hurt his baby boy? </em></p>
<p>Eventually, Peter fell asleep and Wade untangled their limbs from each other so he could change his clothes and get a drink of water, after changing out of his suit he went downstairs to the kitchen and almost screamed when he saw Domino sitting on one of the benches attached to the island, “Domino, what the fuck are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“He knows.” Domino said and Wade knew exactly what she meant, “Francis knows.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony pulled up the security footage from the bodega when James and Nat arrived at the penthouse, eager to show them what he found so they could discuss their next move. “Tony, play the video.” </p>
<p>Tony clicked play on the footage and they all watched the grainy video from 5 or so months ago, the video was timelapse from early in the morning to nightfall. It showed people walking down the street in the daytime, some people buying things and others just walking and talking with friends, “Tony, fast forward some more.” </p>
<p>Tony fast-forwarded the video and stopped when they landed on the timestamp when Peter went missing, it showed Peter walking out of the Chinese restaurant and pausing for a moment and then walking but pausing again before walking into the warehouse. It was a while before Peter came out again but instead, he was carried out by two men who loaded him into the trunk of a black car. </p>
<p>James spoke up, “Tony, zoom in on that car.” </p>
<p>“JARVIS, zoom in.” </p>
<p>It zoomed in on the car and James laughed, “What? What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>“For a mob boss, Wade sure is an idiot. That car belongs to Weasel, his right-hand man and they’re ones who have Peter.” </p>
<p>“Peter is with a mob boss?!” Steve shouted. </p>
<p>“So it seems.” </p>
<p>“We need to get him back. He could be dead for all we know, we need to find him now.” Tony exclaimed. </p>
<p>“They could be anywhere but Nat brought up an amazing idea earlier today, she mentioned that abductors could be using places as personal as their house to keep their victims and that’s where I think Wade is keeping him,” James said. </p>
<p>“So where is it?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>James winced, “That’s the problem. No one knows where it is.”</p>
<p>“I know who might know where he lives,” Nat spoke up. “Weasel is his right hand, right? He <em> has </em> to know where it’s located. We find him, we find Wade.” </p>
<p>“How are we going to find Weasel?” Steve asked, confusion written all over his features. He wondered what parent would name their kid Weasel, it was odd. </p>
<p>“We’ll have to ambush him,” James stated. </p>
<p>Tony came up with an idea but he knew James would probably be disgusted and angry with the idea but he wanted his son back and he was going to do anything to get him back. “I have an idea but you’re not gonna like it,” Tony said, directing it towards James. </p>
<p>“What is it?” James asked. </p>
<p>“We use Nat to ambush him.” </p>
<p>James immediately disagreed and so did Steve not wanting to put her in danger, all of them too busy engaged in their argument that they didn’t even notice Nat saying something. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” She said softly, they all looked at her in shock. “I’ll do it. For Peter.” </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated, tell me how you felt about this chapter and what your favorite part was</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16 • Loving you is a Losing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Francis tries to make a move with his plan after finalizing it, Steve and Tony are close to finding Peter, and Wade figures out his feelings for Peter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i spent all of the love i've saved<br/>we were always a losing game<br/>small-town boy in a big arcade<br/>i got addicted to the losing game<br/>all i know, all i know<br/>loving you is a losing game </p>
<p>- arcade by duncan laurence</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is my longest chapter for this book, this was over 15 pages in google docs but i think might be my favorite chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Wade had to make a plan, he had to figure everything out or else Peter would die. After Domino told him about Francis, Wade's mind went haywire trying to think of every possible scenario and plan to keep Peter safe. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Francis knows? He knows what?” Wade asked.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Domino sucked in a breath, “He knows about everything. You, Peter, me, everything.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Domino looked up at Wade and saw the most intimidating and angry look on his face, it was borderline terrifying. Before she knew it Wade's hand was wrapped around her throat and she was struggling to breathe.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She was scared, she’s seen Wade like this with other people when it was her life in danger, she didn’t know what to do. She tried to claw Wade’s hand off her throat but she had no avail, tears sprang in her eyes, and her feet dangling where Wade had her hoisted up.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You told him?! Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here, right now.” Wade seethed.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “...Vanessa.” Domino rasped out.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wade loosened his hand from around Domino’s throat and looked her in her eyes, “What did you just say?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Vanessa.” She said once again and then she dropped to the floor. She started coughing and gasping for air as she was finally free from the tight grip that Wade had around her throat. Wade was pacing and muttering expletives shocked from the news of his best friend switching sides with Francis of all people. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Vanessa? Are you sure?” Wade asked and hoped that she wouldn’t say that it was true.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, I’m sure. She was at Francis’ club today after they attacked me, I saw her go in as I was running out.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Shit! SHIT! She talked to Peter and god knows what he said.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wade was panicking and Peter had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen to him if they weren’t careful. He had to keep his composure and figure the next steps because he didn’t want to lose Peter.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You need to keep watch on Peter at all times and you need to pretend you don’t know a thing about what I just told you. Francis is already trying to kill me for betraying him.” Domino said.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I can’t watch him at all times, I have to be at the club this week,” Wade said.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hire bodyguards. Do something because if you don’t Francis will come for him and what he plans to do is fucking insane. I’ll even stay here with him at all times.” Domino argued.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Dom. I can’t ask you to do that. You’re already in danger, I don’t want to put you in any more danger.” Wade said, shaking his head.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll be fine, Wade. I’ll take care of Peter.” Domino reasoned.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wade thought about it and he thought it was a good idea but he couldn’t let Peter get hurt and the only solution was to hire bodyguards and have Domino watch over Peter when he couldn’t. Peter meant everything to Wade and Wade couldn’t afford to lose him because he loved Peter and he knew that he loved Peter for a while, the thought of loving Peter made Wade happy, he never loved anyone the way he loved Peter but of course, he couldn’t tell him that he loved him because Peter probably wouldn’t feel the same way.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Okay. Keep him safe, at all times.” Wade demanded.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Domino nodded and Wade knew that she would keep her word. Before Wade could walk away, she spoke up, “Wade? Can I ask you something?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wade turned and said, “I guess.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you love him? Peter?” Domino asked but it felt like she already knew the answer, it was obvious. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “More than anything,” Wade said in a low voice like it was a secret. He was hesitant to look up at her, scared to see her reaction and when he looked up he was surprised to see her smirking at him, “Don’t say anything about this, okay?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Domino just nodded her head, “I won’t.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Good. You can stay in one of the guest rooms for the time being.” Wade said and then he walked away, going back to his and Peter’s shared room and leaving Domino in the kitchen. Wade climbed back in bed with Peter who instantly wrapped himself around Wade and he tangled his limbs with Peter’s, Wade kissed his forehead and smiled when Peter sighed happily against his chest.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, it was obvious that he was in love with Peter, and Wade’s not mad about it.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Okay. Let’s go over the plan again.” James said, looking over at Tony.</p>
<p>Tony sighed in irritation, getting frustrated with James. This would be the fifth time that Tony explained the plan and the plan was simple, “Natasha just has to corner Weasel and use her charm so he spills where Peter is, I don’t know how Nat will do it but that’s the plan. It is that simple.” </p>
<p>James shook his head, “I don’t think we should do this.” He was never really sure about the plan and he hated the idea of putting his fiance in danger, even though she could handle herself he was still concerned about the whole thing. He turned towards Natasha who looked up when she saw him staring, “Are you sure about this?” </p>
<p>Natasha turned to him, “I’m sure. It won’t be hard and I’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>James sighed and nodded, “Okay.” </p>
<p>Natasha nodded back to Tony so they could go over any other details that they needed to know and how they were going to find Weasel but Natasha had an idea of where he would be. She had a plan in mind and she hoped it would work because this was the last straw, they only had this one chance to find Peter and Natasha would make sure that they would find him. </p>
<p>“We’re going to stick with the plan and we’re going to find Peter,” Natasha said confidently. </p>
<p>They all shook their heads, “So when do we do this?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>“We do it whenever we have the chance,” Natasha said and they all agreed. </p>
<p>Peter would be safe and at home sooner rather than later. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter has seen many crazy things in his life but he has never seen so many bodyguards before and his dad is Tony Stark, he was shocked to see ten different bodyguards in the house when he walked down the stairs. The bodyguards were bustling around the house moving to different places around the house and Peter was confused about why they needed this many. </p>
<p>Peter spotted Wade talking to one of the guards who went out the door as soon as Wade was done talking to him, “Wade?” </p>
<p>Wade turned around at the sound of Peter’s voice and walked towards him with a smile on his face, “Yeah, baby boy?” </p>
<p>“What’s with all the security? I think this is a bit unnecessary.” Peter tried to reason with Wade. </p>
<p>“Baby, Francis won’t stop until he has you and I couldn’t live with myself if he managed to get you,” Wade said, pulling Peter closer to him. Wade couldn’t bear to lose him and he knew it would hurt if Wade lost him but he knew that their time was always limited and he wanted to cherish every moment because he didn't know which moment would be their last.</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes softened, “He’s not going to get me. Not if you’re protecting me and not with all of these bodyguards, I’m going to be fine.” </p>
<p>“We can’t be too sure. I wanna keep you safe at all times and by any means necessary, you mean the world to me.” Wade said honestly. </p>
<p>Peter smiled and leaned up to place his lips on Wade’s softly and sighing happily when Wade placed his hands on either side of Peter’s face. Peter pulled away and Wade pulled him back in, kissing him again and again - never getting enough of kissing Peter. Wade finally broke away from the kiss and placed his forehead against Peter’s, delighted to be in this moment with Peter. </p>
<p>Peter looked into Wade’s eyes and said, “For the record, you mean everything to me too.” </p>
<p>“I’m always going to keep you safe, Peter,” </p>
<p>Peter smiled, “I know you will.” </p>
<p>“Now the bodyguards are just here as a safety precaution, I know you have Dom here with you but the other forms of security will help me sleep better at night.” </p>
<p>Peter looked around and there about five bodyguards in the house scattered in various places in the house, there were three downstairs and two going up the stairs and all of them were there to keep Peter safe because Wade felt like he needed extra protection. He didn’t know how to feel about all of the eyes watching him but he knew it was because Francis was trying to take him and Wade wasn’t gonna let that happen so he just let go of his paranoia and let the security do their jobs. </p>
<p>“Okay. Wade, the security is great, albeit too much - it’s great.” </p>
<p>“All right, baby boy. I have to head out but I will have Dom send me updates every two hours and also the head of security won’t let anyone in except me, Weasel, and Dom, okay?” </p>
<p>Peter nodded his head. Wade leaned down and pecked Peter on the lips, pulling away before Peter could reciprocate the motion, he walked away hesitantly and walked out the door leaving him with the obscene amount of security in the house. </p>
<p>“You guys are so fucking adorable.” </p>
<p>Peter almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Domino’s voice from behind him, “Dom, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?” </p>
<p>Domino ignored the question, “God, it’s so annoying watching you two tiptoe over your feelings for each other. It’s exhausting.” </p>
<p>Peter humphed and crossed his arms, “We’re not tiptoeing and there are no feelings to talk about.” </p>
<p>Domino rolled her eyes and let him believe that there were no feelings on either side but she wasn’t stupid, there were so many obvious signs that Wade and Peter cared and loved each other but neither one of them wanted to admit that and it was so frustrating. She had only been staying there for a few days but there were a lot of things she noticed around the house or Peter and Wade. Whenever she would see them they would be whispering to each other and laughing but then she would walk in the room and it’s like nothing happened, it was mainly on Wade’s part. </p>
<p>Domino walked in the kitchen once during her stay and seen Wade wrapped around Peter like a monkey and he had the biggest smile on his face while Peter was talking to him about something involving science and Wade was listening to every single word Peter was saying but when he saw Domino in the doorway, he pulled himself away from Peter and Domino had never seen Peter so sad. She couldn’t understand why it was so hard for Wade to tell Peter how he felt but she knew it wasn’t her place to understand or to say anything. </p>
<p>“Peter, it’s obvious that you and Wade have something special and if you guys don’t want to say something about your feelings then that’s fine.” Domino shrugged.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t know what to say, he knew that he loved Wade but the last person he confided in ended up working for the other side and he didn’t trust anyone at the moment but Wade, “Domino? Can I ask you something?” </p>
<p>“Sure, Peter.” </p>
<p>“Are you as scared as I am?” Peter asked. </p>
<p>Domino nodded, “Yes but I think Wade has everything under control.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Alright, so what do you wanna do today?” Domino asked, moving the conversation along to a happier note. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Vanessa was watching the house from a close but far enough position so she wouldn’t get caught, just watching all of the security around the house so she could report back to Francis. </p>
<p>She felt bad for Peter and he shouldn’t have been involved in this but it was her fault. It was her fault that Peter would die. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis knew what he was going to do and there was no other option because he would finally be able to ruin Wade’s life. He would be taking Peter from Wade when the time was right and he was going to kill him in front of Wade. </p>
<p>Everything was going exactly as planned and he was happy, he was more than happy - ecstatic would be the best word for his emotion, Wade wouldn’t be the same after he killed Peter and he couldn’t wait. Wade would be vulnerable and easy to murder, it was perfect. </p>
<p>Francis was worried about the loyalty Vanessa had towards him because it was hard to tell, sometimes she would look regretful but other times she would look like she was on board with everything. He sent her to take a look at his house to see what was going on. </p>
<p>He hoped it wouldn’t be too much going on outside of his house, he wanted this to be quick and easy but if it wasn’t then he would call Angel for help and the situation would be taken care of, he didn’t have to worry about any complications if Angel was there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> From Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ too much security. ]  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> To Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> { what do you mean security? }  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> From Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ it’s like 10 guards here ]  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit. That made it harder to get in Wade’s house but it wasn’t going to be that difficult to get rid of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> To Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> { don’t worry about them. i’ll get rid of them when we go through with the plan }  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> From Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ fine. i’m leaving now. ]  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> To Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> { stay there. stay out of sight, you’re the lookout. }  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> From Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ what? that wasn’t what we agreed on! ]  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> To Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> { too bad. } </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> From Vanessa:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ francis! ]  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ answer me! ]  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [ FRANCIS! ]  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let her send her barrage of messages, he wasn't going to answer them because he didn’t have to. She agreed to be on his side so now she had to deal with him and if she backed out of the plan then she would die along with Peter. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade was worried. Worried about Francis, Domino and Peter, mainly Peter - Peter was on his mind 24/7 because of the simple fact that Francis was after him and he didn’t know how quick Francis would carry out his plan. He was kind of hard to read at times and Wade was struggling to keep his composure, it took everything in him not to just go find Francis and kill him but he needed to be there for Peter more than anything. </p>
<p>Some days would be rocky at his house and not because Domino was there or anything, or maybe that was the problem. He told Domino that he loved Peter and he didn’t know if he would tell him or not and he didn’t want her to because Peter wouldn’t feel the same way, who would fall in love with Wade Wilson? The easily tempered mob boss who kills everyone he comes across, not Peter, Peter wouldn’t love him. </p>
<p>That thought alone was enough to make Wade hate himself, Peter honestly deserved better than Wade and Wade knew it wasn’t possible to love anyone more than he loved Peter and it was strange because he never loved Vanessa as much but Peter was different. It was something he never understood about love but he also never fully fell in love with someone until Peter. For everyone else realizing that you love someone is exciting and they’re usually happy but Wade was terrified of love and especially terrified of loving Peter, it was like his phobia because he didn’t know how to love someone. </p>
<p>Everything with Peter was easy so maybe being in love would be easy as long as Peter was there with him. </p>
<p>The door to Wade’s office came open with Weasel walking into the room with a confused expression, “Dude! What the hell is going?”</p>
<p>“First, don’t call me ‘dude’ and second, what the hell are you talking about?” Wade asked, sitting up in his chair. </p>
<p>“I went by your house and there’s like 15 security guards, what the fuck, Wade!” </p>
<p>“Shit. I forgot to tell you what’s been going on.” </p>
<p>Weasel’s eyebrows raised almost instantly, with everything going on Wade didn’t think to tell him about Francis and Peter, “What’s been going?” Weasel said and sat down in one of Wade’s chairs on the other side of his desk. </p>
<p>Wade started to tell Weasel about everything he forgot to tell him from the phone call to the home security surrounding his house. For a few minutes, nothing but silence until he finally spoke up, “What the fuck! Francis put a bounty on Peter’s head and you didn’t say anything!” </p>
<p>Wade groaned, “No I didn’t say anything because I have it handled. The security is there in case I’m not there, Domino stays with Peter at all times too.” </p>
<p>“You have it handled. Yeah because Francis is just going to stop trying to kill you and Peter, everything is fine, I guess.” Weasel said sarcastically. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say everything was okay. I said it was handled, those are two different things.”</p>
<p>Weasel rolled his eyes, “That’s not the point asshole. Peter is not safe anywhere because Francis will find him.” </p>
<p>“No, he’s not. Not over my goddamn body.” Wade said in an icy tone. </p>
<p>“Okay fine. I’m sorry but Wade you should’ve told me. This is some serious shit.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. That’s why I kept it to myself because I can handle it.” </p>
<p>Weasel sighed and stood up out of the chair, pacing around the room, “Are you sure Peter is completely safe?” </p>
<p>Wade nodded his head and he was 93.3% that Peter was safe, he never knew with Francis because when Francis wanted something he would be obsessed until he finally got it but Wade took some precautions. </p>
<p>“Okay, so what’s the plan if he <em> does </em> take Peter?” Weasel asked. It was one of those times where he knew the answer but he wanted to make sure if that was the thing that they were going to do. </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him,” Wade said. </p>
<p>He was serious, Francis was going to die one way or another. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter has had a stressful week with everything surrounding Francis and his life potentially being in danger, he was kinda high strung and on edge like little noises made him anxious and nervous. Wade being there helped a lot but on the days he wasn’t there and it was just him, Dom and the security guards Peter felt less safe, he felt a lot safer when Wade was with him. </p>
<p>Maybe it was because Wade knew how to fight and he was trained to kill people or maybe it was the simple fact that Peter enjoyed his company and he wanted to spend every waking moment with Wade. It didn’t matter where they would be or how they would do it but as long as Wade was there he was happy, Wade made him happy, the kind of happy that he’s seen in movies where the couple gets married in the end but Peter wasn’t expecting marriage out of Wade, he would be surprised if even got a somewhat relationship out of Wade. </p>
<p>Peter was getting ready to take a bath, after everything going on he just wanted to unwind and relax and get some of the tension that settled in his shoulders out of his body. Peter went into the bathroom to turn on the water in the tub, putting his hand in the water to test the heat and adjust it to his preference. He was letting the water fill up the tub but not forgetting to add some of the bubble bath that was in Wade’s bathroom, Peter didn’t understand how he can be a mob boss but have a citrusy bubble bath - it was all so confusing but Peter never really questioned it he just let Wade do whatever he wanted. </p>
<p>The tub filled up and Peter cut off the water and started to undress but he didn’t even get his shirt fully off his body when two arms wrapped around his waist making him jump out of his skin and ram his elbow into the person’s side. He turned when he heard a groan of pain and saw that it was Wade on the floor clutching his side and Peter gasped and leaned down, “Oh shit! Wade! What the hell are you doing sneaking like that?” </p>
<p>Wade groaned, “I was trying to find you but then you weren’t in our room, and then I came in here. That’s some swing you got there, baby boy.” </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes and helped Wade up, “Don’t do that again. I was scared out of my mind.” </p>
<p>Wade stood up straight still clutching his side and moved closer to Peter and placed his hands on his face, “I’m sorry, Petey. I didn’t mean to scare you.” </p>
<p>Peter looked up at Wade, “It’s fine. Just don’t do it anymore.” </p>
<p>Wade moved his hands down the side of Peter’s face landing on Peter’s shoulders and started rubbing some of the tension out of his shoulders when he felt all of the tight muscles, Peter just closed his eyes and enjoyed the light massage. “Wade.” </p>
<p>Wade hummed and kissed the side of Peter’s neck, “Yes?” </p>
<p>“I don’t want my water to get cold,” Peter said. </p>
<p>Wade looked back at the bathwater and back at Peter, “Can I join you?” </p>
<p>Peter opened his eyes and looked at Wade to find that he was serious, he never bathed with anyone before but this was Wade and he wanted to do everything with Wade. He nodded his head yes and proceeded to strip Wade of his suit jacket and placing it carefully on the hook behind the bathroom door. </p>
<p>Wade unbuttoned his dress shirt while Peter finished undressing, Wade caught a glimpse of Peter before he sat fully in the bathtub and he knew that image would never leave his mind. Wade finished getting undressed and placed all of his clothes on the counter by the sink, when he turned around he saw Peter’s eyes on him but he quickly averted his gaze and a blush settled on his cheeks, Wade just smiled and moved to sit behind Peter. </p>
<p>Peter moved up just a little to let Wade settle behind him, once Wade was comfortable he pulled Peter back into his chest and Peter relaxed into Wade’s embrace. His head resting on Wade’s shoulder and sighing in content because Wade was there with him and he couldn’t have been happier than he was right now. </p>
<p>Wade grabbed the loofah off of the shelf in the bathroom and lathered it up with soap and started moving it along Peter’s body. Dragging the soapy loofah over his thighs avoiding touching Peter’s dick too much and moving on to the other thigh washing and caressing each thigh until he was satisfied, moving the loofah up Peter’s body starting on his chest where the loofah scraped against Peter’s nipples making him gasp in Wade’s arms. Wade placed a kiss on Peter’s neck while washing down Peter’s arms intertwining their fingers when he reached his hands. </p>
<p>Peter craned his neck up to place kisses along Wade’s jaw, turning a little bit causing the water to slosh around them but Peter didn’t care he wanted Wade so much. Peter took the loofah out of Wade’s hands and started doing the same to Wade, washing every part of Wade’s body but lingering when he reached Wade’s cock, moving the loofah in an up and down motion, drawing a gasp from Wade but not stopping. He kept moving his hand up and down, twisting his wrist and thumbing the slit, Wade was gasping and trying to conceal his moans and groans. </p>
<p>Wade tossed his head back and let his eyes fall closed as Peter worked, it wasn’t hard to make Wade aroused, being Peter around Peter all the time made him easily aroused and he didn’t hate that fact. He loved it. He leaned his head down and caught Peter’s lips in a bruising kiss, smiling when Peter reciprocated quickly and kissed back with the same ferocity and heat, Peter was shy about almost everything but when he was with Wade, he didn’t seem to be shy about what he wanted or how he wanted it. Peter moved his hand off Wade’s cock and placed both of his hands on either side of Wade’s face, pulling Wade impossibly closer, wanting their bodies to be closer than they were before. </p>
<p>Wade took Peter’s bottom lip in between his teeth making Peter gasp in pain and pleasure and pushing his tongue into Peter’s inviting mouth, licking every part of his mouth pulling moans from Peter as he explored his mouth. Wade felt Peter’s erection on his thigh almost touching his erection, Wade pulled Peter into his lap, his hands landing on his ass and gripping both of his cheeks. Peter gasped when he felt Wade’s firm hands on his ass the feeling of everything was kind of overwhelming but otherwise felt amazing, he could understand why Wade had so many sexual partners because Wade was experienced. </p>
<p>Wade leaned his head down and started biting and sucking on Peter’s neck while Peter writhed and shuddered in his arms from all of the pleasure, Wade took one of Peter’s nipples into his mouth satisfied when he elicited a gasp from Peter who looked down and locked eyes with Wade. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck. Wade!” </p>
<p>Wade flicked his nipple with his tongue, swirling it around Peter’s nipple, and bit down on the little nub, pulling it in between his teeth making it into a stiff peak. Wade moved onto the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first one, pulling back Wade smiled and smashed his lips on Peter’s. </p>
<p>Peter pulled back and now they were just panting into each other’s mouths, heavy breathing, and chests heaving. Peter looked up and saw Wade’s pupils had dilated and were almost black due to arousal, Peter leaned in and bit at Wade’s ear before whispering, “I want you to fuck me.” </p>
<p>Wade groaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he wanted to hear that every day for the rest of his life, “Are you sure, baby,” </p>
<p>Peter bit his lip and nodded. He was sure that he wanted Wade to be his first and last in a lot of things and this was one of them, he wanted Wade to take his virginity. </p>
<p>“I need words. Words, Petey,” Wade said, looking into Peter’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Peter breathed out so aroused he couldn’t even breathe but he wanted that so bad, he wanted to officially be Wade’s in every single way. “Yes. I’m sure, I want you to fuck me.” </p>
<p>Wade grinned shark-like and possessive like he knew that Peter would be officially his after this and it was true, he was going to ruin Peter for anyone else. It might’ve been selfish but Wade didn’t want anyone else touching or even thinking about Peter because Peter was his and only his. </p>
<p>They barely made it through washing each other off completely before they made it into the bedroom, Wade had Peter in his arms, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms clutching Wade’s shoulders kissing him with the same force and heat as they did in the bathroom. </p>
<p>Wade laid them both down on the bed and pulled away from Peter to admire his body, his chest heaving and flushed from being so aroused and his hair a mess and sweaty from the heat of the bathroom, his dick standing at attention and leaking precum onto Peter’s stomach. </p>
<p>Peter felt self-conscious when Wade started staring at him and he almost started to curl into himself but then Wade started tsking. </p>
<p>“Don’t hide yourself from me, baby boy.” His voice gruff and his eyes still wandering over every part of Peter’s body. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. You’re staring is making me nervous.” </p>
<p>Wade ticked his head to the side, “Why is it making you nervous?” </p>
<p>“Because..” </p>
<p>“Because what? Finish your sentence.” </p>
<p>“No one has ever looked at me like that like they want to eat me.” </p>
<p>Wade chuckled dark and leaned down to nip at Peter’s neck, “You look beautiful like this. All laid out for me, waiting, and all mine.” </p>
<p>Peter felt breathless, “All yours.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>Wade pressed a kiss on Peter’s temple and then he pecked his lips before moving down to place kisses all down his body. Peter’s chest started heaving faster when Wade got close to his dick but Wade was torturing him, kissing every part of exposed skin around his cock but never putting his lips on his cock. </p>
<p>Peter whined low in his throat, “Wade, please, stop teasing me.”</p>
<p>Wade chuckled, “But you beg so pretty.” </p>
<p>Peter sobbed, “Please! Wade, I’ll do anything!” </p>
<p>Wade contemplated the options but instead of saying what he wanted he leaned down to lick a stripe up the side of Peter’s dick making him cry out and arch his back and gripping the hair, Wade had on his head. Wade gripped the base of Peter’s cock, moving his hand up and down the shaft before putting his lips on the head of his dick and tonguing the slit. </p>
<p>Moans were falling freely from Peter’s mouth as Wade bobbed his head up and down, Peter’s hips jerked up when Wade sucked hard on his cocked, Wade moaned around his dick and the vibrations went straight to Peter’s head. </p>
<p>Wade continued to bob his head, groaning at the saltiness of precum on his tongue, Peter’s thighs started shaking around his head, Wade sucked his dick, the head hitting the back of his throat but Wade didn’t gag. Once his dick hit the back of Wade’s throat - Peter was cumming down his throat, crying out from the intensity of his orgasm. </p>
<p>Wade swallowed every drop not letting any spill out and licked the head of Peter’s overstimulated dick. “Mm baby boy, you taste so good.” </p>
<p>Peter didn’t know what to say, everything was overstimulated and hypersensitive. “Wade..” </p>
<p>Wade moved up to kiss Peter on his lips, Peter kissed back moaning at the taste of himself on Wade’s tongue. Peter reached down to grip Wade’s cock, loving how hot and heavy it was in his palm and he started moving his hand. </p>
<p>“Oh <em> fuck </em>,” Wade groaned. </p>
<p>Peter smiled at Wade’s reaction and continued to stroke Wade’s dick. “Wade. Can I?” </p>
<p>Wade smirked, “Can you what?” </p>
<p>“Can I suck your cock, please?” </p>
<p>Wade smiled and flipped onto his back with Peter on top of him. Peter slid down, resting his hands on Wade's thighs feeling nervous but excited to taste Wade. </p>
<p>“Nervous, baby?” </p>
<p>Peter nodded. “A little bit.” </p>
<p>“Take it slow but we don’t have to do this.” </p>
<p>“No. I want to do this.” </p>
<p>With a newfound determination, Peter put his lips around the head of Wade’s cock experimentally, testing the waters and getting used to the intrusion. He swirled his tongue around the slit making Wade groan loudly into the silent room. “Peter, you look so good with my cock in your mouth.” </p>
<p>Peter slowly eased himself down his cock, working his throat around Wade’s dick. Peter couldn’t go all the way down but he put his hands around the rest of Wade’s dick and started to move his head. Wade gripped Peter’s hair, Peter moaned when Wade pulled his hair, he didn’t hate having his hair pulled, it was erotic in a way that he couldn’t explain. </p>
<p>Wade pulled Peter off his dick and brought him up to his lap and kissed him lightly, he flipped them over and laying Peter on his back and hovering over him, “You look too good, I have to fuck you.” </p>
<p>Peter moaned loudly, “Please,” </p>
<p>Wade left Peter laying on the bed to retrieve the lube and a condom from his nightstand and returning to Peter’s side. “This might feel weird but it’ll feel good when you get used to it, okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>Wade nodded, dropping the condom on the bed and putting a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Wade started circling the rim, the tight ring of muscle looking tempting, Wade was ready but he needed Peter to be ready for it. “Breathe in.” </p>
<p>Peter inhaled and held his breath for a moment while Wade circled his rim and slowly but surely pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. It was a weird feeling but it wasn’t bad, it was just new and nothing that Peter ever experienced. </p>
<p>“Breathe out.” </p>
<p>Peter exhaled and got used to the finger inside of him, he was ready for Wade to move, “Wade, please, you can move,” </p>
<p>Wade smiled and crooked his finger and started moving his finger inside of Peter, his ass clenching tight around his finger. Peter moaned, he wasn’t expecting it to feel as good as it did but he wasn’t surprised. Everything with Wade felt good. </p>
<p>“Fuck Wade, <em> more </em>.” </p>
<p>Wade smiled and pulled out his finger applying more lube before pushing in two fingers, groaning when his fingers were fully seated in his ass. Wade started to move his fingers inside and out of Peter once more, moving them at a medium pace not too fast but not too slow. </p>
<p>Peter moaned when he felt Wade’s finger moving inside of him, he loved the feeling. He shouted in pleasure when Wade’s finger jammed a certain part of his ass, “Holy <em> shit!  </em> Oh my god,  <em> Wade!”  </em></p>
<p>“That’s your prostate. Did it feel good?” </p>
<p>Peter nodded eagerly, not able to form words when Wade hit his prostate over and over, it was too much but he wanted more - he <em> needed  </em>more. “Wade, please fuck me.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re ready, babe?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, please.” </p>
<p>Peter was begging at this point and Wade couldn’t say no to that, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom. Tearing open the package and rolling the condom on the length of dick, he grabbed Peter’s ankles and pulled him closer to him. Peter hooked his ankles around Wade’s back, he watched Wade lube up his cock before looking to Peter for any kind of hesitation but Peter just bit his lip and nodded. </p>
<p>Wade guided his dick near Peter’s ass, he started to press in and it was a lot, he felt Peter grip his biceps tightly and hiss in pain. “Do you want me to stop?” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.” </p>
<p>Wade continued to push in and eventually, Peter relaxed enough to let Wade in and they both groaned at the feeling. Peter at the feeling of Wade’s cock in his ass and Wade at the feeling of Peter’s ass pulling him in. Once Wade was fully seated inside of Peter he waited until Peter was used to the feeling and ready, everything would rely on Peter because this was about Peter and not him.  </p>
<p>Wade looked down at Peter and he was met with the most sinful picture, Peter’s hair was messy and a sheet of sweat laid against his chest and forehead, he was beautiful. Peter brought Wade down for a messy kiss and pull back for a moment, resting their foreheads together, “Wade, you’re so big, I’m ready,” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Wade pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in making Peter arch his back and scream out. Wade kept doing that consistently, picking up a rhythm and thrusting back in and out, going faster and faster, Wade moaned when he hit Peter’s prostate and Peter was a mess, jaw slacked, mumbling incoherent words and moans falling freely from his lips. </p>
<p>“Wade, Wade, <em> Wade.”  </em></p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” </p>
<p>Peter moaned loudly at a particular thrust hitting his prostate directly, eyes rolling to the back of his head, Wade kissed Peter, it was messy and wet, both of them just panting into each other’s mouths. Wade grabbed Peter’s ankles and hooked them around his neck, thrusting deeper than before. </p>
<p>Peter felt amazing, he didn’t know sex could feel like this but Wade was experienced and he knew what he was doing. Heat pooled on the bottom of his stomach as Wade kept thrusting in and out, the pleasure getting to him and tightening in the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p>Peter went to grab his cock but Wade slapped his hand away and grab it himself, “Oh, oh, Wade, <em> fuck!”  </em></p>
<p>Peter came in thick, hot ropes landing on his and Wade’s chest, his legs falling off of Wade’s broad shoulders. Wade wasn’t too far behind, his thrusts becoming erratic and slowing down as he came with a throaty cry falling on top of Peter. </p>
<p>They had to catch their breath before thinking about moving, Wade slowly pulled out of Peter who groaned lowly, Wade pulled out and pulled the cum filled condom off, tying it off and tossing it in the trash bin. </p>
<p>Peter was half asleep when he acknowledged Wade, Wade came back with a warm rag cleaning off Peter’s chest and thighs before cleaning himself off and throwing the rag somewhere in the room. Wade picked up Peter and placed him underneath the covers in the bed before climbing in himself. </p>
<p>“Was that good?” </p>
<p>“It was fucking fantastic,” Peter slurred half asleep and high on endorphins. </p>
<p>Wade chuckled and pecked Peter on his lips. It was the greatest thing ever, Wade had never felt happier than he did at this moment. </p>
<p>“Hey, Wade?” </p>
<p>Wade hummed, bringing Peter closer to him to snuggle, “Yes Peter?” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to say this back but I- I love you.” </p>
<p>Wade’s eyes widened before his face broke out into a huge smile, Peter loved him, Peter was in love with him. Someone loved him back. </p>
<p>Wade was about to say it back but he heard the soft snores of Peter and the words died down his tongue, he planned on saying it back and he would say it when Peter wasn’t asleep. </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was the middle of the night when Peter woke back up and he was pleasantly sore but he could still walk, he got up to find some clothes to put on, finding some underwear and a loose t-shirt and Wade’s pajama pants. </p>
<p>He was finished putting on some clothes when he heard a thud coming from outside the room. He looked at the door slowly walking up to it but when he heard another thud he walked back and went to shake Wade awake. </p>
<p>“Huh? Peter?” He said groggily, still partially sleep </p>
<p>“Wade. I think there’s someone downstairs.” Peter said frantically when he heard another thud but closer to their door. </p>
<p>Wade quickly threw off the sheets and grabbed his underwear and the gun out of his nightstand, “Get behind me.” </p>
<p>Peter quickly got behind Wade right when the door burst open and Francis and Angel walked through like they owned the place. </p>
<p>“Honey, I’m home!” </p>
<p>Wade seethed, cocking his gun. “Francis.” </p>
<p>Francis smiled and Angel had her same stoic expression but this time it was a hint of smugness, “Yes it’s me, Wade.” </p>
<p>Francis looked past Wade and saw Peter standing behind him, “Ooh you must be Peter.” </p>
<p>Peter didn’t say anything. Angel looked at him and tilted her head, “You didn’t say he was a child.” </p>
<p>“I’m not a child,” Peter said with clenched teeth. </p>
<p>“Ah, a feisty one! Hand him over Wade.” </p>
<p>Wade’s finger hovering over the trigger, “Over my dead body.” </p>
<p>Francis groaned, “Oh come on! I already went through Domino to get to you so just hand over Peter, don’t make this difficult.” </p>
<p>Wade wasn’t moving and Peter’s heart rate picked up instantly, already sensing that this would be bad. </p>
<p>Francis rolled his eyes, “Fine! Angel.” </p>
<p>Angel smirked, seemingly excited to fight Wade and also prepared for this moment, she lunged at Wade, kicking the gun out of Wade’s hand and kicking him in the side, Wade keeping his balance enough to fight back but not enough to knock Angel down. </p>
<p>Peter was too focused on Wade and Angel that he didn’t even notice Francis coming behind him and grabbing him. “Wade!” </p>
<p>Wade looked up and saw Peter being taken away from him, “Peter! I’m coming!” </p>
<p>“Wade! Help me!” </p>
<p>Angel punched Wade in his face hard enough to bruise and to knock him out. Wade was knocked out cold when Angel and Francis left the mansion. Peter was still thrashing and yelling the whole way out, tears streaming down his face when he saw the dead security guards and a badly bruised Domino. </p>
<p>Francis pulled out a cloth of chloroform and put in over Peter’s mouth and nose, Peter falling limp in his arms. They all piled into the truck they came in, tying Peter’s arms together and putting duct tape around his mouth and tossing him in the trunk of the car. </p>
<p>While unconscious Peter’s subconscious kept chanting Wade’s name. </p>
<p>
  <em> Wade. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wade.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wade.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Save me.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade woke up confused until everything sunk in, Peter was taken. Peter wasn’t here with him. Everything hurt, his head, his body, but mainly, his heart. </p>
<p>Wade got up too fast making himself dizzy but he didn’t care he needed to call Weasel. He rushed towards his nightstand and pulled out his phone, dialing Weasel's number. </p>
<p>“Shit! Weasel pick up!” He cursed when Weasel didn’t pick up. </p>
<p>He rushed downstairs as he dialed Weasel's number for the fifth time but this time finally picking up, “Weasel!” </p>
<p>Wade finally made it downstairs and saw Domino laying on the floor, blood covering her face and unconscious. </p>
<p>“What the hell! This better be important-“ </p>
<p>“Francis has Peter!” He said cutting Weasel off. </p>
<p>Weasel was more alert than he was before, “What?” </p>
<p>“Francis has Peter and Domino is unconscious. Get your ass over here.” He hung up before Weasel could answer. </p>
<p>Wade couldn’t function. Domino was knocked out and Peter was gone, all Wade could think about was the last thing Peter said to him. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I love you.”  </em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t get to say it back. He wanted to say it back so bad but he didn’t get to. </p>
<p>
  <em> I love you, Peter.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I will get you back.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are appreciated! tell me what you thought about the chapter and what you think will happen next! again thank you for all of the love on this book, i didn't really think this book would be so popular or get as many reads but i still appreciate all the love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17 • Why Francis? Why Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter wonders when wade will rescue him, his parents and bucky get involved, weasel is ambushed, and shit hits the fan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sooo sorry that i have been gone for like a month and a half, stuff has been crazy and i kept trying to finish this chapter and post it but i couldn't find the time because i started a new job and got crazy busy. anywayss i hope you guys missed peter and wade because they're back for another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Day 1 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Loneliness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fear.  </em>
</p><p>Just a quick summary of how Peter was feeling, everything was going great with Wade and he was certain that their dynamic was on the verge of changing but then here comes Francis and he just ruins everything for them. Everything that he and Wade worked through just went down the drain, he wanted Wade so bad - wanted him to save him and take him back to his house and he hoped that Wade was on his way soon because he wasn’t sure if he would survive without Wade. </p><p>Peter’s eyes were closed but his mind kept spiraling, his eyes kept opening and closing but he knew there was a bag over his head and his hands were bound above him, seemingly dangling from chains and he was scared because Francis didn’t seem like the one to lie about what he would do to you and the scary truth was that Peter was the one in his clutches. Francis took him from Wade and he would most likely kill him and Wade would be too late to save him, his parents would never see him again and he would die alone. </p><p>Peter finally opened his eyes in hopes of everything being one big nightmare but he was disappointed when he realized that it wasn't a nightmare, it was just life as of right now. Peter was so trapped in his mind that he didn’t notice the tears that were silently rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>Peter started to thrash against the ropes and started crying hysterically, he was scared for his life. As he thrashed and moved his boy the ropes around his wrists tugged and made red rings around his wrists, the ropes getting tighter as he thrashed. </p><p>He didn’t know if he was going to get out alive. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Day 3  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter has been tied up and restrained for three days. He hasn’t eaten since the night he was taken and he has thought of Wade non-stop for 72 hours, no one has been in the same room as him or if they have he hasn’t noticed. Francis hasn’t done anything since the night he was taken and it was starting to make him anxious. He was still hung up from the ceiling with the bag over his head and his arms were tired from being in the air for too long, his shoulders felt like they hadn’t been pulled over and again like a taffy puller but with his limbs - everything was painful, he didn’t know if Francis just planned to leave him there to rot for the rest of his life or if he was planning something big. </p><p>Wade told Peter that Francis wanted him dead so what if this moment was where he would die, lost in some warehouse or wherever Francis took him. He would never be able to see his parents again, or his uncle Bucky and not be able to meet his fiancee, he wouldn’t see his friends again but most of all, he wouldn’t see Wade. The man he happened to fall in love with over the course of 8 long months but it didn’t feel like 8 months to him, it seemed like just yesterday he’d met Wade and then was taken by Wade and he wished he could go back and forget meeting Wade but no matter how hard he wanted to forget what happened and meeting Wade, he just...<em> couldn’t </em>. </p><p>It was quiet for about 25 minutes before he heard the </p><p>door open and he immediately started screaming ‘help’ hoping someone could hear him but he wasn’t quick. As soon as he opened his mouth a hand quickly covered his mouth over the bag and he found it hard to breathe, he started thrashing again because he was so fucking scared. </p><p>“Shut up. Shut the fuck up.” </p><p>Peter stopped because he recognized that voice, he hated that voice, hated everything about it, how it always sounded like they were trying to prove a point or prove that they are right even when they’re not. </p><p>“Vanessa?” </p><p>She started tugging at the ropes tied around Peter’s wrists, seemingly untying them to let him drop free, once the restraints were off, it felt like a weight off his shoulders but he was also in severe pain from the bounteous amount of pain he was in, still, he tried to run but she was faster than him and quickly grabbed his arms and held tightly. She was unrelenting, she didn’t let go but Peter tried to fight her and of course, it was no use - he was useless in this sense. </p><p>Vanessa quickly put the chloroform cloth over his mouth and nose and watched as his moves became more sluggish and tired until he finally passed out, going limp in her arms and breathing steadily. She tugged him upright and tossed him over her shoulder and walked him to the new location of the warehouse, Francis wanted him to be in a different part of the warehouse and Vanessa didn’t think it mattered considering Wade was going to be looking for Peter and she knew he would do anything to get him back. </p><p>Vanessa dropped him down in the chair that was placed in the middle of the room and started tying his hands to the back of the chair and tying his legs to the legs of the chair, tugging on the ropes to make sure they were tight enough around the chair. </p><p>She stood up and walked around him, he was still out cold and probably wasn’t waking up for the next few hours which gave her enough time to report back to Francis, she hated feeling like she was making the wrong decision but she couldn’t help but fight herself over it and she hated herself for all the shit she put Peter and Wade through but she also hated the way Wade just easily fell in love with Peter and it was never like that for them.</p><p>She hated herself. She did so many wrong things and she can’t take them back. </p><p>“I wish I could make things right but he doesn’t deserve you and you don’t deserve him.” </p><p>And with that, she walked out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Day 5 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis came on the fifth day and Peter wasn’t surprised when he heard the complete and total mischief and malice dripping from his voice. It was terrifying and all Peter could do was sit there and suffer. </p><p>“Well, well, well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. I see why Wade likes you.” </p><p>Francis walked towards Peter, leaning down to stare at him, Wade always lucked up but this time he wouldn’t be so lucky. Francis didn’t lie when he said that he was a sight for sore eyes, Peter was gorgeous and he did see why Wade took a liking towards him but he still wanted to kill him. </p><p>“So how are you liking the new place? I thought you might like the warehouse detail.” Francis said with a chuckle. </p><p>Peter didn’t say anything, he was silent making the room seem colder and smaller than it was, he just looked up at Francis and didn’t say a word. </p><p>Francis tilted his head to the side, observing and watching Peter look at him and he hated the way Peter looked at him. Francis brought his hand up and slapped Peter across his face enjoying the way Peter’s skin turned red from the intensity of the slap. </p><p>Peter’s face stung. He wasn’t expecting the slap and he wasn’t expecting it to make him jerk and whimper in pain. “Fuck you.” He whispered, in hopes that Francis didn't hear him. </p><p>Francis got in his face, “What did you say, princess? I didn’t quite hear you.” </p><p>“I said,” Peter knew he was going to regret this but he wasn’t going to be scared of Francis, he wanted to be brave for Wade, “Fuck. You.” </p><p>Francis chuckled and slapped Peter again, getting in his face and gripping his chin making Peter lookup, “You are going to be a pain in my ass but it will all be worth it when Wade comes and I kill you.” </p><p>Peter started breathing heavy, he was angry that he was being used as a pawn in Francis’ little game and he didn’t want that. “So what? You use me to get to Wade and then kill me? You might as well just kill me now.” </p><p>Francis thought it over but he was going to stick to his plan, “As much as I would <em> love </em> that, I love torturing Wade more.”</p><p>Peter was tied to a chair, both of his cheeks stinging from the slaps Francis gave him and shoulders sore from hanging for days on end, “So what are going to do to me?” </p><p>Francis grinned and for the time Peter’s blood ran cold, Francis pulled out two things; a phone and the sharpest knife Peter has ever seen. Peter started to squirm in his seat trying to get away from Francis but not exactly moving anywhere as Francis started moving towards him, “No, no, please, get away from me!” </p><p>“Oh come on! This seemed a lot more fun than killing you.” </p><p>Peter craned his neck to get away from the knife but the knife just kept getting closer and closer to his face, Francis was right behind him, knife in his hand and running in along Peter’s face using the dull side and then he held up the phone, the camera on his face. </p><p>“Smile for the camera..”</p><p>And then he hit record.</p><hr/><p>“Wade. You need to sleep, you haven’t slept in days.” </p><p>Wade just kept getting his things together, walking back and forth mumbling to himself trying to keep himself in check. It had been six days since Peter was taken since Peter told him that he loved him, six days since Wade didn’t say it back and he was on edge and everyone was telling him that he need sleep but he couldn’t sleep so instead he was stayed up figuring out ways to get Peter back and feeling guilty over what happened to Domino. </p><p>Domino had gotten injured that night but she was pretty lucky in that instance, she should’ve been more injured than she was but she ended up being in the hospital with a broken arm and bruised ribs but she would heal and everything would be okay.</p><p>Weasel, Matt, and Logan were worried for Wade. Of course, they knew how much Peter meant to Wade, and seeing Wade react like this was confusing and terrifying. Wade never showed this much emotion for a person before but Peter made him feel different from any other person he’s met. </p><p>“Wade.” </p><p>Wade huffed in frustration, “What?” </p><p>“You need to sleep.” </p><p>Wade chuckled humorlessly, he didn’t want to sleep, not when Peter was lost with Francis, not knowing where he was and suffering. Wade wanted to do everything he could to bring Peter back, he was hopeless because there was no trail leading to anything. </p><p>“I can’t, Weas. He’s gone and I can’t... I can’t function. Not until I find him.” Wade said desperately. </p><p>Weasel took pity on his friend, “Wade, I know but Peter would want you to take care of yourself before coming to find him.” </p><p>Wade slumped down in his desk chair, pouring a glass of the bourbon that sat on his desk and swallowing down the whole glass before pouring another. “You know,” Wade paused, pouring Weasel a drink and motioning him to sit down. “Peter told me he loved him the night he was taken.” </p><p>Weasel sat down and looked up in surprise at Wade’s words, “Really? Did you say it back?” </p><p>Wade shook his head and laughed bitterly, knocking back another drink, “No. I wanted to though.” It was true. Wade wanted to tell Peter that he loved him but everything went to shit before he could say it, “I have never felt this way about <em> anyone.  </em>Not even Vanessa.” </p><p>Weasel wasn’t surprised about that. When Wade and Vanessa tried to date, it was a painful and toxic off and on relationship that lasted all of two years and Weasel had witnessed every fight, every makeup, he’d seen everything but he knew it was different with Peter because of his stubbornness to admit that he and Peter had chemistry whether they liked it or not. </p><p>“I’m gonna find him. No matter what.” Wade said with a determination that Weasel knew all too well. </p><p>Wade had drifted after that. Days without sleep finally catching up to him, Weasel stood up and took the glass out of Wade’s hand and placed it on the desk, and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. </p><p>Weasel sighed and left the building through the back and getting his phone out to call Matt, the phone rang three times before Matt answered. </p><p>“What? This better be good.” Matt answered gruffly, in a sleep riddled voice. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s urgent. You and Logan need to get to the club right now, Wade is having a serious breakdown.” </p><p>Weasel heard shuffling on the other side of the call, “What do you mean? Breakdown? Doesn’t sound like Wade.” </p><p>“Right? But it’s…” </p><p>There was a pause before Matt spoke up, “What? What is it?” </p><p>“Francis.” </p><p>“I’m on my way. Oh, and next time? Call Logan first.” </p><p>“No fucking way, you remember the last time I called him at this time? Never again.” </p><p>Matt just laughed and hung up the phone. Weasel muttered “fucking asshole” under his breath and turned to go back in the building but was stopped by a redhead female. </p><p>“Hey, sailor.” </p><p>Weasel looked at her and looked around him without noticing the fist flying towards his face, he quickly held his nose to stop the oncoming flow of blood, “What the fuck!” Weasel has been in several fights but this was different from anything he’s ever been through; this lady might’ve been stronger than Logan and that was surprising. </p><p>Natasha had Weasel in a stronghold with her arm around his neck, “Okay. I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer. Understood.” </p><p>Weasel nodded and despite him being terrified, Weasel was weirdly attracted to her, “Yeah. Got it.” </p><p>“Where’s Peter Parker?” </p><p>Weasel stiffened up. That would mean he would have to tell the truth because he wasn’t good at lying but if he just got away with saying one lie and if they needed to talk to Wade then he could extend on the lie. “I don’t know.” He choked out. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” She said gritted out while applying more pressure on his throat, almost crushing his windpipe, “Where. Is. He.” </p><p>“Francis.” </p><p>“What?” She asked, releasing her grip on his throat.</p><p>“Francis has him.”</p><p>Natasha let him go watching him have a coughing fit on the ground and picking up her phone and dialing James’ number and speaking into the phone but Weasel couldn’t focus on that because he was trying to stop the pain from Natasha choking him. </p><p>He stood up and dusted himself off and looked over to her, “Really? Choking me? I could’ve died.” </p><p>“That was the point. James and I will be back tomorrow.”</p><p>Weasel shook himself off and groaned, “I’m in deep shit.” </p><hr/><p>Weasel shut the door behind him and quickly walked over to Wade and tried to shake him awake but he had no luck. After shaking him after he still couldn’t wake him so he did the one thing he wouldn’t ever do, he slapped him awake. </p><p>Wade woke up with a start and pulled his gun aiming it at Weasel. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” </p><p>Weasel shushed him, “Calm the fuck down, I had to wake you up.” </p><p>Wade rubbed his forehead trying to relieve some of the tension and the impending headache coming in, “So you had to smack me? That’s real smart.” </p><p>“Yes, I had to. Natasha Romanov was here, you know the fiancée to James? And she asked about Peter.” Weasel said in a frantic tone. </p><p>“Well? What the hell did you say?” Wade said in aggravation </p><p>“I told her nothing about you and him but I kinda told her that Francis has him.” </p><p>It was silent in the room for a moment, Wade didn’t know what to say. Weasel had essentially saved him by lying, Wade was grateful but he also didn’t know how far the lie would go but he knew he would try so he could save his ass. </p><p>“You are a fucking genius!” </p><p>“I am?” </p><p>“Yes. You just saved me from dying.” </p><p>Weasel was about to say something until Wade’s phone dinged, Wade, looked down at his phone and almost dropped it. There was a video message from an unknown number but Wade remembered the number from the last time Francis called him. </p><p>Weasel noticed the look on Wade’s face and immediately got a bad feeling, “What?” </p><p>“Francis just texted a video. Of Peter.” </p><p>“Oh shit.” </p><hr/><p>“Please, stop.” Peter whimpered. </p><p>Francis finally finished making his video and Peter was in pain. Francis was unrelenting and it was scary, everything hurt and was extremely sensitive but Francis didn’t care. He just wanted to hurt Peter and he didn’t care if he had a pain tolerance or that he pleaded multiple times and asked for him to stop but he didn’t let up. </p><p>“We’re done. That video itself should push Wade enough to try to find us.” Francis chuckled. </p><p>Peter whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes. He hated the way he felt powerless, “Why me?” </p><p>Francis tilted his head and gave Peter a questioning look, he looked at Peter like he was supposed to understand. He wanted him to understand that since he was important to Wade that he would have something to break to use as bait. </p><p>“You’re important to Wade,” Francis stated and walked out the room, leaving Peter to think. </p><hr/><p>Natasha and James didn’t come to the club the next day but they came three days later after Wade watched the video of Francis torturing Peter various times. After Wade tried to figure out a plan, trying to muster up some way to find Peter — to get him back safely. </p><p>Wade was on the fourth glass of bourbon when the door to his office burst open and James walked in with Natasha strolling in right behind him. James sat himself down in one of Wade’s chairs across from him, “Make yourself at home, I guess.” Wade mumbled. </p><p>James wasn’t having any of it though, he got straight to the point, “So Francis has my nephew? Why didn’t you say anything before?” James demanded. </p><p>“Because I just got word a few days ago,” Wade said calmly, trying to sell the lie. </p><p>Natasha looked at Wade, studied his facial expressions, and tried to decipher if he was lying or telling the truth but she still needed more time to tell. </p><p>“Who told you? Where is Francis keeping him?” James urged, trying to get the answer out of him.</p><p>“Someone I know on the inside is gathering information from me and they told me about your nephew.” Wade lied. </p><p>Natasha quirked up an eyebrow, not believing his story but also not wanting James to catch on because they were close, they were so close to finding him and Nat didn’t want to stop until he was found, and that included not mentioning that she knew that Wade was lying. Especially not in front of James. </p><p>“Mhm okay. Have you found out his location or do you have an idea of where they might be?” </p><p>Wade thought about and he honestly had no leads on where to go and it was becoming a wild goose chase at this point and Peter hadn’t even been away from Wade for a week and that was selfish to think about because Peter been away from his parents for almost a year and he was selfish to think that Peter would just want to stay with him after all of this. </p><p>Wade was no good for Peter and no matter how much Wade loved him, he knew he needed to let go of Peter at some point but he didn’t know when and quite frankly? He never wanted to know. </p><p>Wade pondered on for a while trying to think of a place that Francis could’ve taken him but he had no luck and he was growing frustrated with himself, Wade didn’t care that James and Natasha looked at him with questioning looks when he down his drink in one go and poured another one. </p><p>“I have the slightest idea where Francis could’ve taken him and I have yet to figure it out because my “inside” person is being closely watched as of right now so I’ve got nothing as of right now,” Wade said, rubbing his temples and sighing tiredly. </p><p>James sighed in frustration and stood up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Wade, “Call the number on the card if you find anything.” Wade took the card with a nod and James went to walk out of the room but turned when Natasha stayed and took a closer look at Wade. “Nat. You coming?”</p><p>“Just a moment, I wanna ask Wade a few questions.” </p><p>She noticed the worn-out look from Wade, how big the bags under his eyes had gotten and starting to form dark circles from a lack of sleep, and truthfully Nat was concerned for the man. Wade looked up and raised an eyebrow questioning her look, she always looked like she was trying to read someone and how they operated but Wade withered under her gaze. </p><p>“What?” Wade snapped. </p><p>“You love him,” Nat said. </p><p>It wasn’t a question and it stumped Wade. He knew who she was talking about but he didn’t want to answer because that would lead to a world of pain and he had better things to worry about at the moment. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Peter? You love him, don’t you?” Natasha asked in a light tone. </p><p>Wade cleared his throat and looked but answered, “Yes.” </p><p>“Then find him. Find him and I won’t breathe a word about this to James or Peter’s parents but you have to let Peter go after this.” </p><p>“It’s not that easy, I can’t just let him go. He’s the first person I’ve ever truly loved, I can’t….” Wade shook his head. </p><p>Natasha sighed, “Wade. You and I both know that you need to let him go and let him live his life, he’s not meant for this.” She gave him a sympathetic look and walked out of the room leaving Wade in his office with unshed tears in his eyes. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Day 8 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter was tired. He barely slept and when he did it was always short and uncomfortable and he hated sleeping in the hard steel chair with restraints on his wrists and ankles, He felt like shit and the saddest part about everything is that Peter felt himself losing hope in anyone coming to find him. He was tired, weak, and starving. </p><p>Francis was fucked up and did fucked up things and Peter hated the mere thought of him, he took Peter away from the one person he loved most because of some stupid vendetta against him. He was losing hope that Wade wasn’t coming for him and all he could do was sit there and wallow in his sadness. </p><p>He was sad and numb, he felt nothing and something at the same time. The whole time he was being held captive he’d seen Vanessa once which initially was shocking to him considering so was one of the main reasons why he was in this situation. She hated him because of Wade but he didn’t understand because he couldn’t control how Wade felt and he certainly couldn’t control his feelings so her reasoning for hating him was invalid in Peter’s eyes. </p><p>He hated himself for thinking this but maybe it was best if he and Wade didn’t see each other for a while if he got away from Francis because he didn’t know if he could do it. He loved a mob boss, he fell in love with a mob boss and there was no happy ending for situations like that, he never heard of a happy ending for a mob boss. He didn’t think they could make it work because that’s not how the world worked, you can’t wish for something and expect it to come true just like that. </p><p>Peter sat and thought about the possibilities of everything because that's what he could do while staring at the walls of the building he was in which seemed abandoned by the way the walls looked old and how everything was rusted and worn out and how the windows were boarded up. He questioned every villain's scenery choice because why was it always an abandoned warehouse or building in general - it was a bit cliche. </p><p>Peter sat there in the darkroom, alone, losing hope for someone finding him. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sobbed into the empty room. </p><p>
  <em> Wade, please come find me. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Wade finally left the club after about a week or so of not showering or sleeping, he decided to go back home in hopes to get some sleep and to shower. Wade was planning to at least sleep for another day and then get right back to searching for Peter because he needed to find him. He won’t be able to think about anything else and he was surprised that he was managing to do something other than search for him. </p><p>Wade pulled into his driveway and got out of his car, locking the door behind him, and walked to his doorstep to let himself in, he hadn’t been in his house since the night Peter was taken and he was instantly hit with a wave of anger as he recalled that night, how Francis and Angel let themselves into his home and snatched Peter right away from him and left Wade unconscious. As Wade walked up the stairs to his room, he opened the door to his room and he felt lighter and maybe it was because of the memory of that night before everything went downhill. </p><p>He remembered how Peter felt against him in the bathtub and how nice it felt for his small hands to rub and caress his body. Peter was so beautiful that night, the way he flushed when Wade did the littlest things to his body as he chased his pleasure but ultimately Wade remembered how happy Peter was to tell Wade that he loved him. Peter was the sweetest thing Wade had encountered and he never wanted to lose him. </p><p>Wade quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower washing off all the stress and sadness from his body, the scalding hot water erasing any tension he had in between his shoulder blades. He got out from under the spray of water, cut off the water, and started to towel himself off and as he started to dry himself off he started to think about Francis and where he could’ve been hiding Peter and he thought back to the video Francis sent him. </p><p>When he first watched the video he was too angry to make out anything in the background but as he thinks back he immediately went to grab his phone, not caring if he was naked and trailing water from the bathroom to his room. He grabbed his phone and started searching for the video, once he found it he watched it over and instead of wanting to crush the phone in his hands, he watched closely and carefully in hopes of finding something. </p><p>A minute into the video he saw a faded poster in the background, he squinted his eyes to get a closer look and he knew exactly where Peter was, he closed the video and went over to his coat jacket and pulled out the card James gave him earlier and dialed the number on the card. </p><p>The phone rang four times before James picked up. </p><p>“...Hello?” </p><p>“James. It’s Wade. I know where Peter is.”     </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i kind of hate this chapter but i hope you enjoyed that chapter! comments and kudos are appreciated, tell me how you felt about the chapter and tell me what you think will happen next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18 • I Can't Escape the Way I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe won't you take it back?<br/>say you were tryna make me laugh<br/>and nothin' has to change today<br/>you didn't mean to say, "i love you"<br/>i love you and i don't want to</p>
<p> </p>
<p>:/ I'm slightly losing motivation for this book since it's coming to an end but anyways</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Midland Circle. Francis saw the building and thought it was perfect, there was something about that building that made him say ‘yes’, and that’s where he decided to deal with all of his problems which was great because the building itself was abandoned. </p>
<p>Anything that inconvenienced him, he would go straight to that building and handle it because there was nothing worse than having unsolved issues but the biggest difference between Francis and Wade is, Francis, will mentally torture someone until they aren’t a problem anymore and he lets them go. Other times, he will admit to taking out some of his problems like they were trash and that’s what he wanted to do with Peter Parker. </p>
<p>Peter Parker. A 21-year-old college student, son of Tony Stark-Rogers and Steve Rogers, and also in association with Wade Wilson. That was Peter’s biggest mistake. Francis was stuck between killing Peter to see the pain that Wade would go through and how he wanted to keep Peter to himself. He saw the appeal and he understood why Wade liked him so much, he was surprisingly attractive but the bad outweighed the good and he desperately wanted to see Wade suffer. </p>
<p>Francis currently had Peter tied to a chair on the fourth floor of Midland Circle but he was being held in a dark room with no windows, just him and nothing else. Of course, he checked on his hostage - he wasn’t a <em> complete  </em>monster. </p>
<p>And Peter? He was just hoping to make it out alive so he could see his parents again, there was no doubt that his uncle was already out looking for him and ready to take him back to his parents. He wanted to see Wade again but it wasn’t overpowering the need to see his parents again, he hadn’t seen them in almost a year and he just wanted to be back home and done with all of this drama.  </p>
<p>Peter was thinking about Wade when Francis and Angel strode into the room and Peter wanted to be brave and keep his shoulders up but with Francis, there’s no telling of what he’ll do to him. That was the scariest thing about being around him, the unexpected violence and the lingering anxiety that being around Francis brought - he didn’t know what they wanted but he knew it wasn’t good. </p>
<p>“Peter. How is my favorite hostage?” Francis chuckled. </p>
<p>Peter laughed humorlessly as he looked Francis in his eyes, “I’m your only hostage dick for brains.” He said with as much venom as he could muster, he hated this man with every fiber of his body and he wanted to try to be defiant for his last few days alive. “I’m doing marvelous, by the way, since you asked.” He said sarcastically. </p>
<p>“We’re having a little change of plans,” Francis said with malicious intent. </p>
<p>Peter internally panicked and he may have panicked on the outside too, what did Francis mean by change of plans? Why was he changing plans? Peter felt his breath leave his body faster and faster. </p>
<p>Francis leaned down to Peter’s eye level, “That little panic attack you’re having is adorable, makes me feel alive.” Francis chuckled darkly. </p>
<p>Peter lifted his head and looked Francis in his eyes, Peter brought his head down Francis’s <em> hard </em>, making him stumble back holding his nose. Angel walked towards Peter but stopped when Francis placed his hand on her arm, he got up and looked down at his hand noticing the blood. </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Francis.” </p>
<p>Francis grabbed Peter’s face firmly, “I think you’ll like my plan, princess since it involves your little boyfriend.” He spat out. “But I can alter the plans even further by killing you and sending your head to Wade in a box.” </p>
<p>Peter’s eyes widened, his body shaking with fear at the seriousness in his tone and the way his gaze never faltered. Peter’s eyes started watering as he tried to pry his face from Francis’ hands and grip, he’s always felt fear lying beneath the surface whenever he heard Wade talking about Francis but witnessing it? That was something different. </p>
<p>Francis dropped his face and gave him one last glare before turning and walking away with Angel trailing right behind him. </p>
<p>He hoped he would make it out alive. </p>
<hr/>
<p>James didn’t know what to think when he put his trust in Wade Wilson. Wade was a mob boss that he couldn’t put his faith in because of Wade’s many, many faults. James thought he was involved with the disappearance of his nephew, they had spent months looking for him just to find out that Francis had him. </p>
<p>That skepticism that James had never really left but he’d grown desperate and to find Peter he would have to put his trust in people he knew he couldn’t trust. </p>
<p>Here he was standing in Wade’s office with Natasha trying to get Wade to confirm if he knew where Peter was or if he was lying. </p>
<p>“When we talked on the phone you said you know where he is?” </p>
<p>“Yes. You know that industry that went out of business years ago near Hell’s Kitchen?” Wade asked urgently. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah that one on 44th and 11th Avenue, right?” James asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. That abandoned Midland Circle building is where he is, I’m sure of it. Matt took us there one time before they shut down to business with them.” </p>
<p>“You’re completely sure?” </p>
<p>“One hundred percent,” Wade said with finality. </p>
<p>James sighed. He wasn’t completely sold on Wade’s intuition or how sure he was but this was their last chance in finding Peter. “Okay. So what’s our best chance of getting him out of there and making sure Francis doesn’t ever try to kidnap someone again?”</p>
<p>“Well first we need a way in and even though it’s abandoned, we don’t know what Francis could have up his sleeve,” Wade said, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>James sighed and looked at Natasha, Natasha has had her fair share of sneaking into buildings or being a lookout. “Do you think he’d have something up his sleeve?” </p>
<p>“No, not really but to be sure I want to bring Matt with us,” Wade said. </p>
<p>Natasha spoke up, surprising everyone, “Your blind sidekick?” </p>
<p>Wade smirked, “He’s not just blind. You saw it for yourself.” </p>
<p>Natasha shrugged her shoulders and left it alone. </p>
<p>James was about to speak up when Wade’s phone started ringing, they all looked down at his phone, and they back at each other. James waves his hand about, telling Wade to answer. Wade looked back apprehensively not sure if he wants to answer because last time he answered an unknown number, it was Francis on the line threatening his and Peter’s lives. </p>
<p>Wade picked up the phone and answered before it stopped ringing and held the phone up to his ear, “Hello?” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before there was a small voice on the other line, “...Wade?” </p>
<p>Wade’s eyes widened and there was a surge of relief running through his body, relieved that he was alive and able to talk to him, “Peter?” </p>
<p>That got James’ attention, his head perked up as he told Wade to put the phone on speaker. Wade put the phone speaker and sat it down on the desk in front of them. </p>
<p>“Wade? Is it you?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me. How are you calling right now?” </p>
<p>They heard his breath pick up and if they listened close enough then a voice could be heard in the back, “Francis says come to Midland Circle tomorrow night to witness my death. 44th and 11th Avenue. 8 pm.” </p>
<p>“Peter? Wait! Peter!” Wade urged, he’d already hung up though. </p>
<p>James looked up, “Tomorrow night we end this. Get everyone together.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve and Tony hadn’t heard from James and Natasha in days since they went to investigate the mob boss and there was an indescribable feeling fluttering around when James called. </p>
<p>He claimed that he knew where Peter was and that he was working for the mob boss that they were trying to investigate, they didn’t know if they could trust this person because for a while they were under the impression that he was the reason for their son disappearing. </p>
<p>They agreed that James would let them know when he got Peter but the thing that they feared the most was how Peter would look when they finally get to see him. After almost a year of not seeing their son, they ultimately wondered how he would look, how he would deal with the trauma and the pain. </p>
<p>“Tony, Bucky says that Wade knows where Peter is,” Steve said breathlessly. He couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p>Tony looked up from his tablet and looked over to Steve, “Are you serious? You’re being serious?” </p>
<p>Steve nodded with a smile, “Buck says that they’re going to get him tomorrow night if everything goes right.” </p>
<p>Tony chuckled nervously. He ran over to Steve and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him to place their foreheads together. Steve smiled down at him with tears in his eyes, “What’s wrong, hon?” </p>
<p>Steve shook his head, “Nothing. I’m just so happy that we may—<em>  we are </em> getting our son back.” </p>
<p>“I know. It feels so surreal, he’s been gone for so long and it will be so good to finally have him back with us.” </p>
<p>Steve nodded with a smile and kissed Tony softly, placing both of his hands on Tony’s hips bringing him closer to him. “I love you so much.” He said in between kisses. </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Tony said fondly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis took the phone from a trembling Peter and put his gun down to his side, “You did well.” </p>
<p>Peter sniffled, tears flowing steadily - scared from having a gun pressed against his temple the whole time he was talking with Wade. Francis wanted to lure Wade to MIdland Circle as a trap and Peter was the bait, he hoped Wade had backup because if he didn’t then they both were going to die tomorrow night. </p>
<p>“Please don’t do this.” Peter pleaded. </p>
<p>Francis rolled his eyes, “Keep begging. I might be tempted to give a shit.” </p>
<p>“Please let me go. I never wanted this to happen, please.” Peter cried. </p>
<p>Francis tsked, “Nobody wanted this to happen but, sadly, it did because of your association with Wade.” </p>
<p>Peter’s head dropped from exhaustion, Francis never stopped torturing Peter but the mental torture was the worse of the worse because that would be the hardest to get over and that’s all he wanted - was for this to be over. He didn’t understand why it mattered that he was associated with Wade, Wade didn’t even express his feelings as the normal human should. </p>
<p>Peter knows he told Wade that he fell in love with him and he <em> knows  </em>that he told Wade that he didn't have to say it back but some part of him wanted Wade to say it back or even mean. He wanted so badly for Wade to love him and he felt like he wouldn’t get the same sentiment back; the same feeling from Wade so what did it matter if he was associated with Wade? </p>
<p>“Why? Why does it matter? He doesn’t even love me back.” Peter said. A sorrowful expression falling over his features. </p>
<p>Francis <em> almost  </em>felt bad but he knew the truth, he leaned down so he was at eye level with Peter, “Wade loves you. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be going to the lengths to try to get you back. He didn’t even love Vanessa this much.” </p>
<p>Peter never met Francis’ gaze, he kept his head down the entire time, not believing anything he said. Peter knew what it was and he was dreading for it to happen. </p>
<p>He was losing hope. </p>
<hr/>
<p>After the phone call from Peter, Wade told James that they would meet up at the club the next day to prepare for the shit that was inevitably going to go down the next night. Wade called in all his men and filled them in on everything and told them all to load up on ammo and whatever else they needed.</p>
<p>All of Wade’s men had some kind of special tactic or unique skill and they were perfectly suited to take on Francis, it was more of a question of will. Will they help him? Every one of them has been inconvenienced by Francis before, there wasn’t anyone in the room who hadn’t been maimed or baited by him. </p>
<p>Now, it was a different situation because no one of them had expected Wade to have fallen in love with someone he originally captured, someone as light and bubbly as Peter but also someone as sassy and sarcastic as Peter. They were all shocked to hear that Francis had gotten a hold of Peter. </p>
<p>“Now, I need all of you to do different shit when we get into this building because the only thing we need to do is get Peter and get out but of course, knowing Francis there will be complications,” Wade said seriously. </p>
<p>They all looked at Wade, nodding their heads in understanding, “So why don’t we go in guns blazing?” Logan asked, nonchalantly, gaining everyone’s attention. </p>
<p><strong> <em> Logan - excellent marksman, hand to hand combat (preferred) </em> </strong> </p>
<p>“Because we don’t anything to go wrong, James is on our side- “ </p>
<p>“As of right now.” Weasel butt in, receiving a glare from Wade. </p>
<p>“Thanks, asshat. Anyone other questions?” Wade asked sarcastically. </p>
<p><strong> <em> Weasel - natural dumbass, useful for hacking and technical issues </em> </strong> </p>
<p>“No? Great,” Wade said. </p>
<p>Wade continued to explain his plan to all of his men and made sure to cover everything because they couldn’t manage to go in unprepared and like amateurs, Wade refused to look like an amateur because that was one thing he wasn’t. </p>
<p>“So why is James on our side now?” Matt asked. </p>
<p>Wade was reluctant to answer because sometimes Matt was a little too perceptive and it scared Wade but he swears up and down that Matt could’ve been a lawyer in another life because he asks questions like he <em> needs  </em>to know the answer. Wade also knew that it was impossible to lie to Matt because he would know.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Matt - enhanced hearing, surprisingly good at hand to hand combat  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Because Peter is James’ nephew,” Wade said. </p>
<p>Logan whistled and chuckled, “You are in deep shit, bub.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for your lovely and unhelpful comment. James is also really good at what he does and his fiance? A whole other ballpark.” Wade said. </p>
<p>Matt shrugged his shoulders and grunted in agreement, still hung up on their little fight a while back, “Wade. I hope you know what you’re doing but I’m in. I’ll help.” </p>
<p>“I can’t fuckin’ stand ya but I got your back,” Logan said, lighting a cigar. </p>
<p>Wade grinned and turned his head towards Weasel, “What about you?” </p>
<p>Weasel groaned, “If I’m gonna go then I’m in charge of the van and earpieces.” </p>
<p>They all looked at the man and shook their heads, not giving a shit what he did anymore. </p>
<p>“Alright guys, let’s give it maximum fucking effort.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The next night James and Natasha stopped at Steve and Tony’s penthouse before going to Wade’s club, they didn’t want to go to Wade’s before telling Steve and Tony that this was it, that this was the last straw. Peter was coming back and they were going to make sure that Francis would pay for what he did. </p>
<p>“We’re getting him back. Tonight.” James said. </p>
<p>Steve and Tony would be grateful for James always looking out for their little family and always making sure that they would be protected at all costs, no matter what. They would always need James. </p>
<p>“Please call us if he ends up in the hospital or something,” Tony said calmly but inside it was just a bundle of nerves. </p>
<p>James nodded his head, “Of course. I will make sure that Peter is safe even if I die trying.” </p>
<p>Natasha spoke up, “Peter will come back home to you guys. I promise.” </p>
<p>They were all surprised by the finality and seriousness in her tone. She hadn’t met Peter yet but judging by the way she was already protective of him; she was a part of their family. Tony moved from Steve’s side and hugged Natasha, Natasha tensed before hugging him back. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Tony said when he pulled back, </p>
<p>“Of course. Family sticks together, right?” Natasha said. </p>
<p>“Right,” Tony said. </p>
<p>James smiled at their encounter but the smile left as quick as it came. It was time to be serious and time to get his nephew back, safely, in the arms of his parents. </p>
<p>“All right. Let’s do this.” James said, turning to Natasha. </p>
<p>They both left the penthouse and made their way to Wade’s club. This was like the climax of a story but James didn’t want to stick around for the falling action, he just wanted to get his nephew and be done with it. </p>
<p>And that’s what he was going to do. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Guns and knives were littered on top of the bar of the club as they all gathered around and picked the weapons of their choosing. They all put on bulletproof vests before getting all of the weaponry out and laid down on the surface, no one was dying tonight - no one <em> but  </em>Francis and Wade was going to make sure that he was the one that killed him. </p>
<p>“Is it smart to own all of these guns?” Matt asked seriously, the smell of gunpowder and metal going to his head causing a headache to spread</p>
<p>“It’s dumb if you don’t own all these guns. I’m a mob boss, Matty.” Wade countered. </p>
<p>“No. You’re a dumbass.” Logan said, shaking his head. </p>
<p>Wade was going to retort but James and Natasha burst into the club and gathered around the bar with everyone else. </p>
<p>“Are we ready?” James asked.</p>
<p>Wade cocked his gun, “As ready as we’ll ever be.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter was still sitting in the same chair with the same ropes tied around his arms and his legs, waiting, it was finally here. Wade was coming to get him and honestly, he couldn’t have been more terrified of what might happen. </p>
<p>He managed to keep a little bit of his hope alive. A little speckle of faith in Wade and his men but it was dimming by the time the sunset and it was coming closer to the time of his “death”, Francis was persistent that he would manage to kill him in front of Wade then using that moment of weakness to kill Wade because according to Francis, he needed to be on top. The need to be on top and to get rid of Wade was becoming a borderline obsession and Peter was trying to figure out what could’ve made Francis turn out this crazy. </p>
<p>The door to the room opened and Peter fully expected to see Francis or Angel but he wasn’t expecting to see Vanessa of all people come in the room. Peter resented Vanessa because her reason for hating Wade and Peter was based on toxic jealousy that would more than likely catch up with her and bite her in the ass. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Peter asked. </p>
<p>Vanessa didn’t say anything for a while, she just stood there motionless. Peter raised an eyebrow and scoffed, “Peter. I’m a terrible person.” </p>
<p>Peter hadn’t been expecting <em> that  </em>of all things. “What?” </p>
<p>“I want to help you get out of here,” Vanessa said. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t trust her one bit, “What’s the catch?” </p>
<p>Vanessa gulped and her eyes dropped, “My reasoning for hating you and Wade is fucking shitty and you don’t deserve anything that’s happening to you. I just wish I did things, differently Francis wouldn’t have found out about you if it wasn’t for me and my jealousy.” </p>
<p>Peter didn’t know what to say so Vanessa continued. </p>
<p>“Wade was the love of my life but we didn’t work out and I guess I was angry that you two clicked instantly and the attraction for each other kept growing instead of fading like his attraction towards me, it’s unfair to you that you're being treated like this.” </p>
<p>Peter stayed quiet, not expecting an apology or reason behind her many, many, faults and fuck-ups. What she did couldn’t be forgiven, she is the reason that he may die tonight. “Vanessa, you are the reason that I may die tonight and your big idea is to come in here with some stupid ass apology because it’s going to make up for your colossal fuck-up? No! Fuck you, Vanessa.” </p>
<p>Francis clapped in the background, “Wow! I wasn’t expecting that.” </p>
<p>Vanessa looked pale, she looked scared that she’d gotten caught, “Francis, i-it’s not what it-” </p>
<p>Francis grabbed the gun from his holster and pointed it at Vanessa, “Shut the hell up. When I asked you to retrieve the boy, I didn’t say plan his escape.” </p>
<p>“I would rather die than go anywhere with her.” Peter spat out. </p>
<p>Francis chuckled and cocked his gun, pointing it straight towards Vanessa’s head, “Any last words, princess?” </p>
<p>Vanessa looked at Peter and Peter wanted to protest, he didn’t want to watch her die but it was too late, “Peter, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>A shot rang out and her body hit the floor, her blood sprayed all over Peter and he couldn’t get that image out of his mind, the way his eyes lost it’s life quickly and the way brain matter splattered against the wall in the corner of the room. Her body falling to the ground with a thud was the last thing he heard after the gunshot, the gunpowder with a mix of her blood was the last thing that registered to his senses. </p>
<p>He was traumatized. </p>
<p>“Now, our company should be here. It’s time to have some fun” Francis said, lowering his gun. </p>
<p> This was it. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Midland Circle. The place everything started and where everything would end, they all stood outside the building just taking a moment to let everything sink in. Wade looked to his left and his right and took a deep breath, they were going to do this for Peter; he was coming home. </p>
<p>“Matt, how many people are in there?” Wade asked. </p>
<p>Matt tilted his head, trying to listen out for other heartbeats, focusing on inside the building instead of outside the building. “There are twenty people here” </p>
<p>“Can you hear Peter’s heartbeat?” </p>
<p>Matt shook his head ‘no’, “It’s too many people to depict who’s who.” </p>
<p>Wade grunted and got his gun out and cocked it along with everyone else, “Time to make chimi-fucking-changas.” </p>
<p>They entered the building and found no one on the first floor, they decided to use the stairs to go to each floor. They reach the second floor and they immediately get ambushed by Francis’s men, there are five of them adjourning the floor and picking a fight all of them, Matt, and Natasha hold them off while Wade, Logan, and James walk to the next floor. </p>
<p>They reach the third floor and Wade brings out his knife and starts slitting the throats of everyone in the room and stabbing each one of them, hitting their main arteries. They’re all dead, their bodies taking a bath in their blood. </p>
<p>Logan and James stand out of the way. Logan has seen Wade like this before but James has not and it’s striking up a million questions in his head as to why Wade was acting like this because he barely knew Peter but he was killing everyone in the room as he knew more about Peter than his parents. </p>
<p>James let it go for now. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Francis pulls Peter into the middle of the fourth floor with Angel on the other side of him and about five of his men guarding the elevator and stair door. Francis smiled when he heard the sound of gunshots ringing out on the floors underneath there, Wade came prepared and Francis was ready for anything Wade had to offer. He wasn’t scared of Wade. </p>
<p>He pulled Peter closer to him clutching his arm in a tight grip making sure he couldn’t get out of the hold Francis had on him. He wanted him to witness everything Wade could do when he had the right motivation. </p>
<p>“Angel, help the men guard the door and elevator.” </p>
<p>Angel smirked and walked towards the men and waited. Francis was smiling and it was almost a manic kind of grin and Peter was terrified, Peter still had blood drying on his face from Vanessa getting shot, and now he was in the grip on some crazy-ass obsessed man. He couldn’t take this anymore. </p>
<p>There was nothing but silence for a minute before all hell broke loose. Gunfire and bodies dropping left and right, Peter’s head hurt from all the chaos and he was the cause of it all because it was calm before the storm. His time with Wade was calm and like some sort of paradise but <em> this </em> was the storm, tears blurred his vision and he didn’t know if everything stopped or if he was dead because he couldn’t hear anything. </p>
<p>Francis watched as Logan, Matt, and Natasha fought Angel while James and Wade walked towards him and Peter, “I’m so glad you guys could make it.” </p>
<p>James held up his gun and pointed it at Francis but Francis quickly put his gun to Peter’s head who flinched when he felt the cold steel against his temple, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I could easily put a bullet in his head.” </p>
<p>Wade was uncharacteristically quiet but he was shaking with rage as Francis put the gun to his baby boy’s temple. Peter’s face was covered in blood and bruises, Wade wanted to know whose blood was on his face and he more importantly wanted his baby to be safe. </p>
<p>“Wade,” Peter said meekly. </p>
<p>Wade looked into his eyes, “Hey Petey, I told you I’d come for you.” </p>
<p>James looked between the two, <em> they fucking know each other </em> but it was something he was going to deal with later and not right, not while a .9 millimeter gun was threatening his nephew’s life, “Let him go.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think I will, I wanna see how far I can milk this. You see, Wade has been lying to you this whole time and he has probably told you many lies about this whole situation.” Francis started. </p>
<p>Peter looked down at his feet suddenly ashamed of his lies and his failure, he couldn’t look at his uncle and not think of his parents, his friends because they all worried for him and he was shacking it up with a mob boss. </p>
<p>“Wade, why don’t you tell him,” Francis says, waving his gun around to emphasize his point. </p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit about his lies right now. Give me Peter and we won’t kill you.” James gritted out. </p>
<p>Francis shot a bullet into one of the glass windows of the building and moved towards the window. The evening wind flowing into the building causing Peter’s hair to move around and about, he was trembling - <em> would this be how he died? </em> Falling from a building and maybe it wasn’t that high up but he would still most likely die. </p>
<p>“Come and get him,” Francis said, pushing Peter out of the window and lunging for Wade. </p>
<p>James went to catch Peter, grabbing his hand before he got too far and fell but his hand was slipping, “Peter my hand is slipping.” </p>
<p>“Please don’t let go, uncle Bucky, please.” Peter pleaded tearfully. </p>
<p>James strained and was trying to pull Peter up but his hand was slipping out of the grip, before Peter fell even further Logan grabbed Peter’s other wrist and hoisted him up and inside the building. James looked towards Logan and gave him a head nod, “Peter, you’re okay.” </p>
<p>Peter rushed into his uncle's arms and cried his heart out. “Thank you for not letting go.” </p>
<p>James breathed a sigh of relief. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade was dodging Francis’s punches left and right but Francis wasn’t quick enough to dodge Wade’s punches. He was never at that level of skill, he would never be on the same level as Wade and maybe that’s what made him jealous and drove him to this point because Wade was better than him at everything. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to cut your fucking head off.” Wade gritted out </p>
<p>Francis chuckled darkly and punched Wade in his face, “Not if cut yours first.” </p>
<p>Wade took out his knife and started going hand to hand with his knife, trying to cut Francis into pieces making sure he never saw the light again unless it was from the fire in the deepest and hottest part of hell. Wade was too distracted and Francis knocked him on his ass running towards James and Peter, Francis grabbed Peter and placed his knife up to his throat. </p>
<p>If James was going to walk towards him, he stopped in his tracks. “Let him go, Francis. You’re losing.” </p>
<p>“I haven’t lost yet. I still have one more question for Wade, your answer will determine whether he lives or dies.” </p>
<p>Wade stood up and grimaced, the pain blossoming around his body was beginning to be too much for him, Peter looked at Wade with a fearful expression mixed with exhaustion. “Francis, it’s getting to be pathetic now, just hand Peter over and we’ll be on our way.”  </p>
<p>“Do you love him, Wade? Do you love Peter?” </p>
<p>Wade stiffened. This wasn’t supposed to be the place he told Peter he loved him, it was never supposed to be like this but now he was at a crossroads, he needed Peter to be alive but he didn’t want to say it in front of everyone. </p>
<p>“Answer the question, Wade.” Francis grinned. </p>
<p>James looked livid and fuck it, Wade would deal with the consequences later when he got Peter out of here and back home safely. “....Yes” </p>
<p>Francis went still. So did Peter. “Yes. I love him. More than anything in the world.” </p>
<p>Tears leaked down Peter’s face and his heart felt like it could explode from the sheer happiness he felt but it didn’t last long because the next thing he knew, a knife and a gasp escaped his lips. He looked back at Francis and then down at his stomach, he saw blood on his hands from clutching his stomach and then he collapsed. </p>
<p>Wade saw red, he went straight for Francis grabbing him by his throat and looking into his eyes, “I hope you lived a lovely life, you sad sack of dicktips.” </p>
<p>Francis chuckled, “See you in hell, Wade.” </p>
<p>Wade plunged his knife into Francis’s stomach, took the knife out, and slit his throat watching the life disappear from his eyes as he dropped him on the ground. </p>
<p>Wade smiled sadistically. </p>
<p>There was something so beautiful about violence and Wade was hooked on it like everything about it. The way someone would choke on their blood, the sound of that gurgling noise in the back of their throat was music to Wade’s ear. How deep a knife could plunge into someone, deep enough to puncture the main artery and that’s what he loved the most. </p>
<p>But there was something so special about killing someone you despised, hated, had a deep disdain for. It was a special way to deal with those kinds of people, they get the best treatment.</p>
<p>Wade couldn’t dwell on it right now, not while Peter was bleeding out on the floor, Natasha was applying pressure to his wound and Peter was flowing in and out of consciousness, “Peter, you need to stay awake.” </p>
<p>“Wade?” Peter said. </p>
<p>It was faint and breathless. </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>Tears crept up from behind Wade’s eyes, “Don’t say that, you’re going to make it. I swear.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded and tried to stay awake but he couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough to focus on the blurring figures looming over him. “I’m just going to rest my eyes.” </p>
<p>He didn’t hear the next few words because everything was dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly, i hated the ending and fighting scenes and i don't know if i care for this chapter. it was tough to write because i didn't know how to start it or how to finish but i hope you enjoy this chapter, comments and kudos are appreciated. tell me how you felt about this chapter and if you liked it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19 • Being the Voice of Reason is Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a little angsty, i'm not gonna lie but we're getting close to the end and I'm sad about it. this book means the world to me and I am so sad to see it end but this chapter is kind of sad, kind of triggering but I like it and I hope you guys like it too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>“Please! Please help him!”  </p>
<p>Nurses started frantically moving about when Wade burst into the hospital carrying a bloody and unconscious Peter in his arms, Wade placed Peter down on one of the stretchers that the nurse approached him with. The nurses started shouting and Wade couldn’t keep up with half of the words they were saying but there were some things that he understood when they said them. </p>
<p>
  <em> His heart rate is slowing down and fast. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He needs to be in the ICU.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hurry before he dies. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dies.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peter is dying.  </em>
</p>
<p>Wade was taken out of his thoughts when a fist collided with his face, the force of the punch made him lose his balance and his eyes water. He looked up to see the fuming face of James Barnes, after all, it was his nephew that Wade endangered - he knew he fucked up, there was no doubt about it. He told James that he had nothing to do with his kidnapping over and over again and it was a lie because he was the <em> center </em> of it all, he was the reason that Peter was dying. </p>
<p>James grabbed Wade’s collar, pushing him up against the wall, “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t end your life right here, right now.” </p>
<p>“We’re in a public place, that should be a good enough reason,” Wade said. </p>
<p>James chuckled darkly, “You think joking is going to save you? You lied to me, multiple times. Now, Peter is dying because of you.” </p>
<p>Wade’s mouth snapped shut because even if he didn’t want to admit it, James was right in every aspect. Wade was the problem and he fucked up every chance he got. “I know.” </p>
<p>“You <em> think  </em>you know but if Peter doesn’t make it out alive and his parents have to bury him. I promise that the next time we’re having a conversation, my gun will make an appearance.” James spat out, releasing Wade and walking away for a moment. </p>
<p>Wade fixed his posture and shook out the wrinkles in his shirt which were also covered in blood, he looked at the door that led to Peter and remembered the last thing he said to him. It was just like the night Francis took him but this time his life was hanging on by a thread and Wade didn’t know if Peter would make it out alive. </p>
<p>“You need to leave.” James snapped. </p>
<p>That got Wade’s attention. Leave? He didn’t want to leave Peter in that state. “I’m not leaving.” </p>
<p>“No, I’m telling you that you need to leave. Peter shouldn’t have gotten caught up with you and your shit, you need to leave. His parents wouldn’t want you around him anyways.” </p>
<p>Wade scoffed and pushed past James, “I’ll back when he wakes up.” </p>
<p>James looked over at Wade for a moment and they both stared at each other for a beat and then Wade left. James walked over to the front desk, tapping the counter to get the attention of the sweet receptionist. </p>
<p>“Hi. My “acquaintance” brought in a patient just a few minutes ago, I need to know what’s going on.” James said politely. </p>
<p>The receptionist nodded, “What’s his name?” </p>
<p>“Peter Stark-Rogers”</p>
<p>The receptionist type for a few seconds before saying, “I’m sorry, they haven’t put his name in the system yet. He’s probably listed as a John Doe right now but I’ll make sure to tell the doctors his name and he’ll be in the system within the next hour or so.” </p>
<p>James nodded his head, “Thank you, his parents will be here shortly and I wanted to see if there was any information but guess not. Thanks again.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, you may stay in the waiting area for now.” </p>
<p>James nodded and walked over to the waiting here and plopped down into a seat. His frustration went up as the minutes ticked by. James couldn’t help but to think about the trauma the kid was going to have after all of this, Peter got tossed out of the building and would’ve died if he hadn’t caught him, and then on top of the knife wound he had which probably hit a main artery if the way he was bleeding out was any indication, </p>
<p>James put his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair. The night was a total shitshow and it was getting worse. </p>
<p>“James?” </p>
<p>He looked up to find his fiancee, he stood up and tossed his arms around her pulling her in tight, “I’m so glad you’re okay, <em> are </em> you okay is the better question.” </p>
<p>Natasha chuckled softly, “I’m fine, you?” </p>
<p>“I’m managing. Where’s Steve and Tony?” </p>
<p>Natasha pointed over at the receptionist desk, James looked over to see Steve and Tony trying to talk to the receptionist. He walked over to the receptionist desk and pulled Steve to the side while Tony still tried to get answers out of the receptionist. </p>
<p>“Buck? What’s going on?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>James sighed, “I need to talk to you and Tony but I need you to promise to listen before jumping to conclusions.” </p>
<p>Steve sighed but nodded, he went to grab Tony and pull him with him to the waiting room. James followed and sat down in a chair in front of them. </p>
<p>“So James, spill it.” Tony urged. </p>
<p>James sighed and looked at Natasha when she sat down. </p>
<p>“Okay. Let me start from the beginning…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“...ter, Peter, wake up.” </p>
<p>He knew that voice. He hadn’t heard the voice in a very long time but he was able to recognize her anywhere. </p>
<p>“Aunt May?” </p>
<p>She smiled down at him with tears in her eyes, “Hi Peter.” </p>
<p>He was confused. How was he seeing his Aunt? She was dead, she and uncle Ben were dead for years but that would mean... </p>
<p>“Am I dead?” Peter asked. He was scared and confused, what about Wade? What about his parents? </p>
<p>“No. You’re not dead but you’re slipping, you might die.” Aunt May explained. </p>
<p>Peter ran his hands through his hair, he couldn’t process the new information. He was dying and the last thing he remembered was Wade telling him that he was in love with him and then Francis stabbed him, then everything went back. </p>
<p>“I’m dying. I’m dying.” Peter said. </p>
<p>Aunt May’s face looked sullen like she wasn’t expecting to see her nephew in such distress. She knew that Peter wasn’t supposed to be there with her and seeing him stressed was something they didn’t need. </p>
<p>“Peter, honey, you need to calm down. Stressing makes it worse.” Aunt May says, trying to soothe her nephew. </p>
<p>Peter looked up at her and smiled slightly before he realized that tears were gathering in his eyes, “I miss you, Aunt May.” </p>
<p>Aunt May smiled softly, placing her hands on either side of his face, “I miss you too, dear. It’s been too long. Are Steve and Tony taking good care of you?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. They’re doing a pretty good job.” Peter chuckled wetly. </p>
<p>“So how did you end up almost dying?” Aunt May asked. </p>
<p>Peter chuckled and looked at Aunt May, “It’s a long story.” </p>
<p>“I’ve got time.” Aunt May shrugged. </p>
<p>So Peter told her everything from turning 21 and going to the club with Gwen, MJ, and Ned, meeting Wade at the club, and then eventually getting kidnapped by him. Aunt May asked a lot of questions about the kidnapping and Peter answered every question, Peter then told her about how he fell in love with Wade and about Francis’ obsession with taking him down. </p>
<p>Peter must’ve blanked and zoned out when talking about Francis because Aunt May was placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, take your time.” </p>
<p>Peter sighed and continued, finishing with what landed him in the hospital. “I ended up getting stabbed. I’m freaking out because I haven’t seen my parents in months and Wade is most likely never going to be able to see me again.” Peter said, getting choked up. </p>
<p>“I mean, Wade isn’t a bad person but to other people he is. May, when he’s with me, it’s like I matter and he treats me like he wants to keep me around forever but I can’t help this nagging feeling that leaving him or him leaving me is the best option for us.” </p>
<p>May pulls Peter into a hug letting him get all of his feelings out, Peter was fragile and she couldn’t do anything to help him in the outside world but she could help him right here, right now. </p>
<p>“Peter. Sounds like to me, Wade loves you and you love Wade. Regardless of what your parents say, you are an adult who can make his own decisions.” Aunt May said. </p>
<p>“You should go where your heart wants and it seems like you want to stay alive for Wade, so stay alive for Wade. Live for him. Live for yourself.” </p>
<p>Peter cried harder into her shoulder and grabbed her tighter, “I don’t want to leave you.” </p>
<p> “Oh honey, you aren’t <em> meant  </em>to be here and I won’t be alone.” Aunt May says with tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>Peter was confused until he saw another figure behind her, “Uncle Ben.” </p>
<p>Peter jumped and threw his arms around him, crying out happily. His family was here and he couldn’t be happier. </p>
<p>“Hey, buddy. I missed you.” He said with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>“I miss you every day,” Peter whispered. </p>
<p>Aunt May put her arms around Ben and smiled at Peter, “It’s not your time, honey. Now, go live a happy life.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded and waved. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Peter Stark-Rogers” The head doctor announced in the waiting room. </p>
<p>James, Nat, Steve, and Tony all stood up and walked towards the doctor. </p>
<p>“Is he going to be okay?” Tony asked frantically. </p>
<p>The doctor sighs and nodded, they all breathed a sigh of relief. “But we almost lost him, his heart stopped once before we were able to get him back and he’s lost a lot of blood. He has multiple bruises and contusions but he should make a quick recovery, the knife wound he suffered has been stitched up and he should take it easy when he wakes up.” </p>
<p>James listens to the doctor but he also can’t help the surge of angry courses through him when the doctor describes the wounds and trauma Peter’s suffered. James blames Wade and Francis but he blames Wade the most because of his lies and of the simple fact that his nephew is in love with him and he just can’t let it go. </p>
<p>“He will probably need therapy for the mental trauma he’s been through but he’s resting right now. You can see him whenever you want, he’s in room 208.” The doctor addresses and walks away to deal with his other patients. </p>
<p>Tony and Steve look towards James and Natasha as if to ask ‘are you coming?’ but Natasha shakes her head, “We’ll be back later. We’re gonna go change and get some food.” </p>
<p>They both nodded and left down the hall and towards the elevator to the second floor. </p>
<p>Natasha turned to James, “Come on. Let’s go change and shower and then get some food and come back.” </p>
<p>James nods and they walk out of the hospital. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade couldn’t fathom the idea of not seeing Peter anymore but James was pretty adamant about Wade leaving Peter alone. How could he just leave him alone when he just got him, Wade was head over heels in love with Peter and James just wanted him to walk out of his life like the last few months meant nothing to him. </p>
<p>Every moment with Peter was cherished in Wade’s mind and he wanted those moments to survive with him and he wanted to make more memories with Peter, he could understand where James was coming from since Peter almost died on multiple occasions while around Wade because of other vendettas and he got roped into the drama. Peter was light and Wade was darkness and he refused to let that darkness consume Peter but what if it was too late? What if he waited too long or what if the darkness already consumed Peter. </p>
<p>Maybe James was right…</p>
<p>Wade groaned frustratedly and walked into his house, stomping towards the living room and plopping down on the couch. The events surrounding Peter and Francis was just a reminder of how bad the world hated Wade Wilson, he never wanted to put Peter in harm's way - he honestly thought he had more time before he could just send Peter home and tell Peter to forget about him but then he managed to fall in love anyway. Falling in love with Peter messed up the whole plan of letting him go because he didn’t want to lose him after he had just fallen in love with him. </p>
<p>Wade thought Peter was perfect in every way, shape, and form but now he was like the forbidden fruit, he could look but he couldn’t touch. Wade never cried in his life, not over anything but now alone in his house feeling lonelier than he’s ever been; he cried. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony sat on the side of Peter’s hospital bed, holding his hand as if Peter were to disappear from thin air. Steve had left to get some food for the both of them so now it was just Tony and Peter in the hospital room and Tony never thought he would be in the hospital again and he certainly wasn’t expecting for his son to be the one laying on the bed. </p>
<p>“Come on, Peter, wake up” He whispered into the quiet room. </p>
<p>It was only a matter of time before Peter woke up but Tony didn’t know when that would be so he just hoped and hoped that he would wake up soon, the doctor came by the room to check Peter’s vitals and whether he was responsive or unresponsive. Turns out, Peter was still unresponsive and he wouldn’t be responsive for a while and Tony was worried, how could he not be? </p>
<p>Steve walked into the room with coffee and pancakes from a nearby diner, “Honey, how long have you been sitting there?” </p>
<p>“Since you’ve been gone.” Tony sighed. </p>
<p>Steve smiled sadly, handing Tony a coffee and to-go box with regular pancakes inside of it. “You need to eat, Peter would want you to eat.” </p>
<p>Tony sighed and took the box and started to eat, it was silent in the hospital room while they both ate their food. The only thing that was heard was the beeping coming from the heart monitor, “You think he’ll wake up soon?” </p>
<p>Steve looked up, “Yes. I believe so.” </p>
<p>Tony looked over at Peter’s sleeping form and hoped for him to wake up. </p>
<hr/>
<p>For Wade, the days seemed to blur together and he couldn’t shake himself out of his stupor. He spent most of his days drowning in whiskey; bottle after bottle and he felt relieved if he got at least 8 hours of dreamless sleep. His dreams were more like nightmares, each of them. Many of the nightmares consisted of Peter dying in various ways and then they all ended with Peter screaming “it’s your fault” and he couldn’t take it anymore so he drank. </p>
<p>He ignored the many calls from Logan, Weasel, and Matt. He didn’t feel like talking to them about anything and especially not Peter. He couldn’t think about Peter, he didn’t <em> want  </em>to, was the better way to word it - Peter was injured because of him and all he heard was the blame circling his thoughts. Unrelenting and consuming thoughts of self-hatred took over and he wondered how many drinks it would take for the thoughts to go away. </p>
<p>Weasel and Matt ended up visiting Wade’s house to check up on him and to ultimately see if he was alive and they hoped that he was at least alive and killing himself, Wade was known to spiral and go off the grid they weren’t new to this kind of thing but they wanted to protect their friend. To protect him from himself. </p>
<p>They let themselves into his house using the key Weasel had and they walked into the living room to a mess. Take-out boxes were scattered everywhere and the usual cleanliness of the living room and kitchen was nowhere to be seen, there were empty bottles of alcohol on the floor and the tv that usually hung on the wall was at a tilt and the screen was smashed. </p>
<p>The whole place was a mess and Weasel was concerned for his friend, they walked further into the room making sure to avoid broken glass that was also on the floor. Weasel looked around and finally saw Wade lying down on the ground face down with his eyes closed. </p>
<p>“Wade?” Weasel rushed over and shook the man on the floor but Wade wasn’t waking up. Weasel’s blood ran cold for a second. </p>
<p>“Weasel. He’s fine, he’s sleeping off a hangover.” Matt announced softly. </p>
<p>Weasel sighed deeply and then rolled his eyes, <em> getting me all worked up for nothing </em>, he proceeded to shake Wade some more just so he could wake up. “Wade. Get up.” </p>
<p>Wade moved but didn’t open his eyes, not even a crack. “M’fine, go away.” </p>
<p>“Wade. Get up, you need to shower and get your shit together.” Weasel said. He was a tad bit irritated that Wade didn’t seem to care about his health, mentally and physically. </p>
<p>Wade groaned out loud, “Why the fuck are you so loud.” </p>
<p>“Why the fuck are you so hungover,” Weasel asked while trying to lift Wade onto the couch. </p>
<p>Matt walked over to help Weasel, he didn’t need to see to know that he needed help. They both placed Wade on the couch and observed Wade. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and more prominent than usual from the lack of sleep and his five o’clock shadow coming in, Wade looked terrible but Weasel wouldn’t comment on it for Wade’s sake. </p>
<p>“What are guys doing here?” Wade asked. </p>
<p>“You went ghost for days without saying <em> anything.  </em>Not a word, we don’t know what happened with you and James or with….Peter because you haven’t said anything.” Weasel exclaimed </p>
<p>Wade didn’t say anything and Weasel sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. Matt cleared his throat and placed a hand on Weasel’s arm, “Wade. You need to take care of yourself, whatever you’re doing will not help you in the end. I understand things are hard now because of the Francis thing,” </p>
<p>“You have no idea.” Wade interrupted with a humorless chuckle. </p>
<p>“But that is past you now, you need to get up and out of this house, or else you will drown in your thoughts. I know what that’s like and it’s not-” Matt stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I want you to be okay because you’re my friend even though you are a massive pain in my ass, you are my family. If it’s Peter that you’re worried about then I think you should go see him.” </p>
<p>“James will kill me if I step into that hospital. I don’t even know if he’s alive, isn’t that fucked up? The love of my life could be dead and I wouldn’t know because his family doesn’t want him to see me.” Wade looked to the side, out the window. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Matt shrugged. </p>
<p>“You're out of your damn mind. I’d like to keep my life, thanks.” </p>
<p>“Well at least take a shower and sober up and I mean that. Sober. Up.” </p>
<p>Wade thought about everything that he’s been through within the last few days and he can’t help to admit that Matt was right, he spent the last few days drinking himself to death and he knew how much it hurt to not know if Peter was dead or alive and he didn’t want Peter to go through that. Wade just couldn’t think about Peter without hating himself or without thinking that he might be dead in a hospital bed but he wanted to get better, for Peter and that was the only thing that kept him going. </p>
<p>Peter was the only person who ever understood Wade, the first person to stand up to Wade, the first person Wade ever truly loved and he wanted to be better for Peter but he put him in so much danger that he couldn’t survive if Peter got into another ‘Francis’ situation. </p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll get my shit together.” Wade sighed. </p>
<p>
  <em> For Peter.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve sat by Peter’s bed while Tony slept in one of the other chairs in the room, they took turns watching over Peter and making sure he was okay and to see any signs of change but it seemed like there was nothing so instead they played the waiting game. </p>
<p>He was currently reading a book while he sat beside his son as he tried not to think about everything Peter went through while he was away. Tony and Peter were much closer since they shared the same things but Steve still loved Peter just as much and missed him after all these months of being away from his family, Peter was the best thing that ever happened to them. </p>
<p>After May passed they adopted Peter since he would’ve gone into foster care if they didn’t, Peter was only 15 when May passed and he and Tony had already made a bond before her death. Peter, being as smart as he was, was eligible for the Stark internship, and ever since then Tony and Steve both loved the kid. Now sitting in the hospital room with his husband and son made Steve realize how lucky he was to have this little family and how much he loved Tony and Peter. </p>
<p>Steve turned to his son and grabbed his hand softly, “Please wake up, Pete.” He whispered like a prayer. </p>
<p>He felt something like a small grip on his hand and he thought he dreamed the moment because of how quick and soft it was but he swore Peter gripped his hand, “Pete?” </p>
<p>There it was again! That little grip and then the heart monitor started beating a little faster and Steve had tears in his eyes, “Tony, Tony, wake up!”</p>
<p>Tony woke up groggily, “Steve? Wha-” </p>
<p>“I think he’s waking up,” Steve exclaimed. </p>
<p>Tony moved from the chair and to the side of Peter’s bed in an instant. </p>
<p>Peter’s eyes cracked open to little slits, blinking rapidly at the bright lights in the room. He was slightly confused about where he was but he didn’t care because his parents were standing right beside on both sides of the hospital bed. “Dad, Pops?” </p>
<p>They both chuckled wetly and nodded their heads, “Hold on, I’m going to go get a nurse.” Steve said. </p>
<p>Tony gripped Peter’s hand and placed a chaste kiss on his hand with tears in his eyes, he was so glad that his son was awake - there was nothing that could take this moment away from him. Peter gripped Tony’s hand back to reciprocate the gesture, his throat felt scratchy and dry from being comatose and it was an uncomfortable feeling. “Water.” </p>
<p>Tony quickly nodded and brought over a cup of water, helping Peter sit up so he could drink the water. The water was cool in Peter’s throat, it was soothing, almost comforting and he was so grateful for his father being there for him, he pulled himself away from the cup as his father pulled back, “Thanks.” </p>
<p>Steve and the nurse came back into the room after about five minutes, “Hi Peter, I’m nurse Riley, how’re you feeling?” </p>
<p>“I’m doing okay,” Peter answered </p>
<p>“That’s good. So before I check you over, I’m going to go over a few things, okay?” Peter nodded and she continued, “So you suffered a pretty bad knife wound to the stomach and it almost punctured one of your main organs but luckily it didn’t. You also had bruises on your arms and your face was swollen but everything seems to be healing okay.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded and sat back on the bed, trying to get comfortable, he winced when he moved too fast and pain spread through his stomach, “I’m fine, just moved too fast.” </p>
<p>Nurse Riley finished doing her checkup and told Peter and his parents that he would have to stay in the hospital for a few more days before he could be discharged and able to leave, she also informed Steve and Tony that he would be prescribed pain meds that will have to be refilled when the prescription runs out. </p>
<p>Peter was still a little fuzzy on everything but remembered some things about what happened, he remembered being stabbed and everything before that but everything else was kind of blank and he was struggling to remember. </p>
<p>He stared into the far corner of the room as he thought back to that day, it was traumatic, to say the least, and Peter was sure that his parents would probably recommend trauma therapy, Peter fiddled with his IV and kept looking at the wall. </p>
<p>Then he remembered Wade. Wade had finally told him the words that he’d been waiting for him to say, “Wade..” he whispered to himself. He wondered where Wade was and if Wade wanted to see him because he wanted to see Wade so bad. </p>
<p>He <em> needed  </em>to see Wade. </p>
<hr/>
<p>James and Nat had come back to the hospital after they got the call that Peter had finally woken up, they were both in his room with him talking while his parents went to get food for dinner, “So how are you doing, kid?” </p>
<p>Peter shrugged, “I feel okay, I guess.” </p>
<p>Natasha looked at Peter and observed him and his body language, he was <em> off  </em>but she wouldn’t comment on it, especially if he didn’t want her to. </p>
<p>They conversed for a little bit longer before there was a knock on the door, they all looked at the door and shrugged. </p>
<p>“Your parents just come in,” James said. </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s my friends or something, they haven’t been here yet.” Peter shrugged. </p>
<p>James opened the door and almost stabbed the person in the throat. It was Wade. Peter’s heart stopped and started back up again at the sight of Wade, “Wade?” </p>
<p>“Hey baby boy,” Wade smiled softly. </p>
<p>James interrupted their moment, “I thought I said that if you showed your face here then I would kill you.” </p>
<p>“Uncle Bucky? Let us talk, please. Alone.” Peter pleaded. </p>
<p>James contemplated his decision but he finally put his knife down and held a hand out towards Natasha and led them out into the hallway, “His parents will be back soon, you will be gone by the time they get back.”</p>
<p>Wade nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He stood there nervously not knowing what to say, “Hi”</p>
<p>Peter blushed, “Hi Wade,” </p>
<p>Wade pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down, “How are you doing, Pete?” </p>
<p>Peter played with the hem of the blanket, he was too scared to look at Wade, “I’m doing okay.” </p>
<p>Wade nodded and it was awkward because he had never been nervous around someone but being around Peter he was always cautious about what to say, “Pete, I-” </p>
<p>“I love you, Wade.” Peter blurted out. </p>
<p>Wade didn’t know what to say because he hadn’t been expecting Peter to blurt out ‘I love you’ but at the same time he loved hearing those words come out of Peter’s mouth, “Pete, I love you so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I’m so glad that you are doing better and not-” <em> dead </em>. “I thought you were dead and it broke my heart because I want you to be here.” </p>
<p>“Wade..” Peter tried to interrupt but Wade continued. </p>
<p>“But I can’t keep endangering you and it’s because I love you that I’m making this decision and I hope you don’t hate me.” </p>
<p>“Wade, what are you talking about?” Peter asked. </p>
<p>“I’m leaving, baby boy,” Wade said sadly. “I love you too much to let you go through something like that again and I want you to be safe and you’re safer away from me. I wanted to say sorry for putting through the wringer from kidnapping you and letting Francis get ahold of you, I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p>Peter had tears in his eyes now, “Wade. Don’t leave, please. You just said you love me and I love you so why can’t we be together, why do you have to leave?” </p>
<p>Wade placed his hands on the sides of Peter’s face, caressing his face and loving the way Peter leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Wade brought their lips together in a soft kiss, he loved kissing Peter and he would never get enough of kissing Peter and Peter felt the same way. He grabbed Wade’s face and kissed Wade until he got tired of it, he placed both their foreheads together, “Don’t leave me, Wade.” </p>
<p>“I have to, baby, to keep you safe. Come visit me in a few days to see me off.” Wade said with a sad smile. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to come to see you off, I want you to stay here with me. Please don’t leave me, Wade.” Peter pleaded. </p>
<p>Wade stood up and kissed Peter’s forehead, letting Peter’s hand slip from his, “I love you.” </p>
<p>“Wade, wait.” </p>
<p>The door closed and Peter knew it was too late. Wade was leaving and he couldn’t do anything about it. Peter sobbed alone in his hospital room, already missing Wade; he just got him and now he’d lost him. </p>
<p>
  <em> Please, Wade, don’t leave.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Come back.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I love you. Come back.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you liked that chapter, comments, and kudos are appreciated. tell me how you felt about the chapter and all that jazz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20 • You do Damage to me But I Love it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you do damage to me but i love it<br/>you, know i love it, yeah i love you<br/>ain't nothing better for me now<br/>than your poison baby</p>
<p>- poison by brent faiyaz</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the second to last chapter and there are no words to explain how sad i am that this book is coming to an end but i have something up my sleeve ;) also this chapter is really sad but the scenes with Nat are my favorite ones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter will admit that ever since Wade’s visit to the hospital, he kind of felt like shit. Sometimes he thought it was a dream and he would wake up and Wade would be there with him but every time he woke up without Wade, he felt his heartbreak even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few days since Wade broke the news and Peter was now back home. He felt weird being at home after everything that’s happened, he felt good about being home and everything but he was still sad about Wade leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad that he was out of the hospital, being in the hospital made Peter feel trapped and panicked and maybe it was because of the constant flow of doctors coming in and out of his room, or maybe it was because he hoped Wade would come back and say he was kidding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete, you okay?” Steve asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn’t know how to answer that question, it seemed like a loaded question. “Yeah, I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled softly at his son, “You sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded his head with a forced smile, “Yeah dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded and turned towards Tony who looked equally concerned, Tony knew what it was like to feel out of place and he knew how Peter felt but Peter was more closed off and sluggish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony spoke up, “Hey, what if I invited your friends over? Would that make you feel somewhat better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, “I don’t think I want to deal with Gwen or anyone right now. I just wanna sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walked away before his parents could say anything else, he went towards his room and entered, closing the door behind him and getting into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got into bed he realized just how tired he was, when his head hit the pillow — he was asleep. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tony and Steve sat in the kitchen worried about their son. Peter was always a talker so his parents were surprised to know that he wasn’t really up for talking and it was fine since he was in the hospital for a knife wound and there was bound to be some trauma but Tony knew that this was something different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something happened to Peter, other than the biggest issue here.” Tony started, getting up to start the coffee pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded and sighed, “Yeah. Something’s up and I don’t want Peter to be affected by this” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, he is already affected by this, by </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was kidnapped and he was stabbed, he probably had some other traumatic shit happen to him.” Tony explained </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Tony” Steve looked down sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both were silent for a minute, trying to make sense of the situation, trying to figure out how to help their son but nothing was coming up and they felt lost because they didn’t know how to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them could speak up, their AI spoke up, “Sirs, Mister Barnes, and Miss Romanov have arrived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony walked towards the door and let them in, they both walked in and headed towards the kitchen where Steve was sitting on one of the barstools. Tony walked back in and sat down next to his husband, “Hey guys,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James stood on the other side of the counter with Natasha standing next to him, “Hey. How’s Peter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Tony shared a look, “He’s doing...fine, I guess. He hasn’t come out of his room since we got back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James sighed, “Shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at him, wondering why he said that. Natasha didn’t want James to say anything, it wasn’t his place to say anything — it was Peter’s place. James would be violating his privacy by telling his parents about Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Natasha urged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James just looked at her, he scoffed in disbelief, “Are you kidding?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha glared at him, “Yes. You would be violating his privacy, he barely wanted us to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James chuckled humorlessly, “Violating his privacy? They’re his parents, they deserve to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony interrupted them before they could speak again, “Wait, what aren’t you telling us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha looked at James and shook her head, “He will never trust you again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James opened his mouth to say something to her but decided against it. He had to tell them about Wade and Peter’s relationship even if Peter would hate him for it. “I have to tell them. They deserve to know why their son is acting like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Tony waited for James to tell them what he and Natasha were hiding from them, “Tell us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. James just sighed when she left, he wished she’d understand. “While Peter was with Wilson for all these months, somewhere along the way they fell in love with each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Tony looked at him in disbelief, “Peter doesn’t fall for anyone, he didn’t even realize MJ had a crush on him when they were in high school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” James sighed. “but they fell in love with each other, Wade came to visit Peter in the hospital and he told Peter that he was leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony scoffed angrily, “You let that man see my son?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, “Tony, calm down—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down?! Steve, are you hearing this? Our son fell in love with fucking mob boss and you want me to calm down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that Tony but all of this yelling will not solve anything,” Steve told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed in frustration and willed himself to calm down, “Fine. Continue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter wanted to talk to him and I can’t forbid him because he’s not my child and believe it or not, he’s a grown man. We can’t tell him that he can’t see him, Wade already broke his heart by telling him that he was leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Problem solved. He’s leaving and Peter will never see him again.” Tony said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked at his husband. “Tony. That’s wrong. Even if I don’t agree with our son being in love with a mob boss. We can’t just invalidate his feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all silent, and Steve spoke up again, “It’s obvious that Wade put Peter’s feelings before his own. He knew that we wouldn’t approve of them, he knew Bucky would’ve killed him and Wade decided to leave because of those reasons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook his head, “This is a bad idea, Steve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but Peter is his own person and he is not a child anymore. His relationship with Wade isn’t a case of Stockholm Syndrome either, Wade cares for Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James grunted in agreement, “I hate to agree but he’s right, Tony. You didn’t see how serious Wade was when we saved Peter from Francis, Wade genuinely cares for your son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook his head, He didn’t want his son to go around dating some mob boss and he knew he was being selfish. “Fucking hell.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Natasha left the kitchen she made her way to Peter’s room, she knocked on the door. She heard a little voice saying, “go away” but she didn’t want to leave him alone. “Peter, it’s me, Natasha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha didn’t hear anything for a second until the door opened and Peter was on the other side. He looked worse for wear, his eyes were red and puffy presumably from crying and his hair was sticking up, Natasha didn’t think he would look this bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went back into his room and sat down on his bed with his legs pulled up to his chest and sniffling, she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She moved to sit next to him on his bed, Peter was the first one to speak. “Sorry about crying. I wasn’t expecting anyone to come and check on me for a while. I just woke up too so yeah, I look and feel like shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha nodded, “Peter, it’s fine. I wanted to come to check on you because you seem like you needed someone other than your parents and friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to be alone but I’m glad you came to check up on me,” Peter said with a sniffle. He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and took a deep breath. Natasha didn’t know Peter enough to know what he was like on a normal day but even she could tell that this behavior was off-kilter, she could tell that he was hurting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It showed on his face. That look of sorrow, of heartbreak, showed heavily on his features, “I’m sorry about, you know,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to say his name for Peter to know who she was talking about, “Not your fault, you didn’t make him leave. He decided that on his own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you could try to convince him to stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter scoffed, “I tried. I told him I loved him and it still wasn’t enough, he’s leaving for good and maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good idea because maybe I need to move on but I want to be selfish. I want him to be selfish, to stay for me but I can’t ask him to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, it’s okay to be selfish, and sometimes, it helps us in the end. I was selfish at one point in time.” Natasha said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it help?” Peter asked hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and now I’m getting married. It helps to be selfish sometimes and other times it doesn’t but also, Peter, you can’t make him stay. As you said, it could be good for you to move on even if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt more tears well up in his eyes, the heartbreak was unbearable and everything Natasha said was true — he knew it was but he wanted to be selfish so bad even though he knew he shouldn’t be selfish. “Does it get any better? The heartbreak.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It gets better with time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love him, Nat. I really do and I want him to stay but I know he’s doing this because he thinks it’s right and maybe it is but I don’t want it to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder while she tried her hardest to comfort him, she never knew Peter had fallen for Wade so hard that Wade telling him that he was leaving would cause him to spiral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha stayed until Peter fell back to sleep again, once he was asleep she laid him back on his pillows careful not to wake him up, and left out of the room. She walked back into the kitchen to find Steve, Tony, and James conversing amongst themselves, they all looked up when she walked into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go. I have something to do. Steve, Tony, you need to be there for your son for the next few weeks. Call his friends and tell them to take him out somewhere but don’t mention Wade until he is ready. James, I hope you know that I love you but I think you made a terrible mistake of telling them before Peter. I have to go.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re seriously leaving? Just like that?” Weasel asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade sighed and rolled his eyes, they had this discussion more than once every day for the past few weeks and Wade couldn’t take it anymore. “Yes. I’m leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving to keep Peter safe. He doesn’t need me in his life.” Wade said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For weeks Wade tried to bust himself with packing and finalizing everything so he wouldn’t think of Peter. The look of betrayal and heartbreak on Peter’s face that day haunted Wade, he was leaving for Peter’s well-being. He knew that if he stayed, Peter would most likely get hurt again and it wasn’t like Wade couldn’t protect but he wanted Peter to be safe and his presence was making him unsafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s such bullshit, Wade.” Weasel scoffed and followed Wade to his office.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weas, you’re not making this easier. After everything with Francis, I refuse to endanger Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade. You completely took the advice that Matt gave you way out of proportion, you dick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade put his head in his hands and groaned. He just wanted to finish everything and eventually leave but Weasel was making this harder than it should’ve been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I please just finish typing up these documents in peace?” Wade begged, he wanted Weasel to leave his office and to stop pestering him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel opened his mouth to say something else but closed it and mumbled something under his breath, walking out of the office. Wade sat back in his chair and sighed, rubbing at his temples to ease the headache that Weasel managed to give him every day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to sign the many documents that laid on his desk, going over every detail before signing his name on the dotted line at the bottom, he decided that he would give his club to Peter and if Peter didn’t take it then his backup co-signer was Weasel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting by the time everything was signed and finished and he poured himself a drink to take away the stress of the day. Someone knocked on the door of his office when he poured his second drink, “Come in,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked up and saw Natasha walking and sitting down in one of his chairs, “Hello Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh hey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade visibly gulped and looked away from her, “About what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what,” Natasha said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade knew but he didn’t want to address it, “Can we not talk about this? I’ve already made my decision.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who’s the decision benefiting? I promise you it’s not helping anyone the way you thought it would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade pretended he didn’t care but deep down he knew he cared, “Is he doing okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s doing terrible. He’s heartbroken and depressed because you’re leaving.” Natasha explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked down at his hands, trying to look anywhere but her. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment or anger that he knew she was sporting. “I can’t stay. He’ll be in danger if I stay and I don’t want that for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha huffed, “Can you see that this isn’t good for either of you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already made my decision,” Wade said. His throat was closing up, he wouldn’t cry with Natasha sitting right across from him. “Could you do me a favor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha nodded stubbornly, “I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade handed her two envelopes, one was small enough to only fit a letter and the other was a manila envelope to hold documents, “Give these to Peter. Tell him I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha grabbed the envelopes and walked out of his office, leaving Wade alone with his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he couldn’t stop himself, Peter was the only thing on his mind. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, Peter went back to school, he slowly worked his way back into routine trying not to think about Wade. He was glad that he didn’t need to make up any work, they just let him continue his classes at the same pace as everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung out with his friends more often than not, whether it was at the campus library or each other’s respective houses. He enjoyed hanging out with them again, it made everything seem normal even if it wasn’t what he wanted it to be, Peter was trying to cope and move on but he felt like he needed closure. He and Wade were technically in a relationship that may have been more of a situationship than a real relationship but he still felt obligated to that closure, to an explanation bigger than “I can’t protect you” because he knew that was a load of bullshit. He knew Wade was highly capable of protecting him so he didn’t understand why he was leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walked into his house and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to try and find something to snack on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony walked in and saw his son, “Hey Pete, what’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter closed the fridge and shrugged, “Nothing much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded, “So your dad and I were thinking of doing a movie night tonight since it’s Friday. You wanna join us or are you hanging with your friends?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing planned so yeah I’ll join you guys,” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled, “Great. We’ll call you when we’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen, heading to his room. He thought it would be nice to have a night in with his parents instead of going out with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, he sat on the couch with his parents laughing at some movie and it was like he actually felt better but it still felt like something was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, guys. I missed this.” Peter admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pulled Peter into a hug, “We miss you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I just— I don’t know but I’m sorry.” Peter shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed, “Peter it’s fine, you can always talk to us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but this isn't something I wanted to talk about with you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s not easy to tell your parents that you fell in love with a mob boss, I’m not supposed to do stuff like that. but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>help it.” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Tony didn’t understand, of course, they didn’t. This wasn’t something any parent could understand even if they tried and Peter didn’t want them to try to understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you guys wouldn’t accept it anyways which is kind of weird because Uncle Bucky is mob boss, he’s well-known. Even though I understand that I’m your child, I can’t help how I feel about him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had no words, they just let him rant and they felt bad for their son, their hearts broke for their son. He was hurting and they couldn’t do anything about it, Peter would never let anyone know how he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this. I can’t help how I feel about Wade and I am trying so hard to move on but I can’t. It’s like something is missing, I have all my friends, you guys are here but something doesn’t feel right.” Peter stood up and ran his hands through his hair, “It’s fucking frustrating and I felt like I was gonna explode because I couldn’t talk to you about this. I miss Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Peter broke down, bottling all of those feelings, and then it all finally coming out was too much. He couldn’t help the tears that fell because it had all come out, everything that he bottled up over the last few weeks finally came out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could fall his parents caught him and pulled him into a hug and let him cry to his heart’s content. They couldn’t keep them away from each other and they certainly couldn’t try to tell Peter that his feelings were wrong because the way he broke down said otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s sobs transitioned into soft hiccups that eventually turned into soft even breaths, Steve carried him to his room and laid him down on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked at Steve when he closed the door, “I don’t understand, Steve. Out of everyone he could’ve fallen in love with, he chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed, “There’s nothing we can do about it.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Natasha showed up at the door with the envelopes Wade gave her and she bypassed Tony and went straight to Peter’s door and knocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, can I come in? I have something for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t hear anything at first but then she heard footsteps coming towards the door, “No offense, Nat but it’s before noon on a Saturday and as a college student I do not approve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter. Wade wanted me to give these to you.” Natasha said, ignoring him and holding out the envelopes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took the envelopes and looked back at her, “When did he give these to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few weeks ago and before you ask why I didn’t give them to you earlier, I had to wait for the right time. He’s not gone yet so you still have time.” She said and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter closed his door and walked back over to his bed, sitting down he opened the first envelope and started reading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Baby boy, </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I don’t even know how to start this letter but I guess I should start by saying I’m sorry. For everything. I shouldn’t have kidnapped you and I definitely shouldn’t have let Francis take you, I should’ve fought harder for you. I wish I would’ve met you way before I met you in that warehouse. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, I don’t want you to ever forget that. Me choosing to leave is not your fault, it’s mine. I can’t protect you from everyone I have problems with because one day you could end up dead and then it would be my fault. Francis was the first and last incident I want you to go through. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I never knew I could fall in love until I met you. You are the light to my dark and I knew I couldn’t let that darkness consume you because you are destined for better things. You could be something and I would be holding you back and I don’t want to hold you back. I love you way too much to do that. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Pete. I wish we had more time. You were the first person who made me feel like I was a person instead of a ruthless, cold-hearted mob boss. Not even Vanessa made me feel the way you made me feel. I wanted to give you the world, I would’ve given you everything in a heartbeat — no questions asked. I miss the days we sat in our house and played Mario Kart and I miss your laugh and the way you would nerd out about what you were learning in school. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I hate myself for leaving but I know it’s for the best because you deserve so much better than me and maybe when I’m gone you’ll find someone better. Is it bad that even though I want you to move on, I kind of want you to be selfish and wait for me? I think it is. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I couldn’t ask that of you. In the other envelope is the shares to my club, if you don’t want it you could give it to Weasel or Matt and also the main key to the house, I want you to have both. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Remember that I love you, Pete. Always. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Wade. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was teary-eyed by the end of the letter and before he knew it he was dressed with the letter in his hand, he ran out of his room and ran for the main door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to find Wade. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter showed up at Wade’s club and found Weasel there seemingly frustrated about Wade’s decision to leave as well. “Weasel, where’s Wade?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel looked up and sighed when he realized it was Peter, “Yeah. He’s at home packing his shit to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me to his house, please.” Peter pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel nodded and grabbed his keys and they left the club on the way to Wade’s house. They drove in silence for the entire trip, Peter didn’t know what to say and Weasel didn’t want to say anything. Neither of them cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter clutched the letter tightly in his hand and looked forward at the cars in front of them, he didn’t know what he was thinking, he didn’t know what he was going to say to Wade but he knew he wanted to talk to him. Peter was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn’t realize that they made it to Wade’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel parked the car and looked over at Peter, “You sure about this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel nodded, “Look kid, believe it or not, I’m here for you. Just be careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled softly, “Thanks Weasel. If I need a ride, I’ll probably call you or my aunt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your phone, kid,” Weasel said holding out his hand, Peter placed the phone in his hand and Weasel put his number in his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Peter said, taking his phone back and getting out of the car. He walked to the front door and took a deep breath and finally knocked. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Wade was packing the rest of his belongings up in a box, he was currently putting the rest of his clothes in a suitcase but he couldn’t help but to run his fingers over the hoodie that was in the closet - the hoodie was Peter’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on his door caught his attention, he went downstairs and walked to the door. There was nothing that could’ve prepared him for who was on the other side of the door He opened the door and his eyes widened, “Peter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Wade, can I come in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, of course, come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade moved aside to let Peter in and closed the door behind them, Wade turned around and saw Peter staring nervously at the floor. Wade walked towards him slowly, not wanting to scare him, once they were close enough to touch - Wade put one hand on the side of Peter’s face, smiling softly when he saw Peter lean into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of Wade’s hand, sighing softly he placed his hand on the other side of Wade’s hand. “Wade...I missed you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too baby, you have no idea,” Wade said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter opened his eyes and looked down at the letter in the hand, “I got your letter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded solemnly, “Wade, please, don’t leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to, Peter,” Wade said with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter scoffed and pulled his hand out of Wade’s and backed away from him, “So you’re just giving up, on us? Is that what this is? You’re giving up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was silent for a second, not sure how to answer that. Of course, he wanted to be with Peter but there were too many risks. “I can’t risk your life because that’s wrong, you deserve better anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want anyone else, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter stressed. He couldn’t believe Wade was still trying to convince Peter that he couldn’t protect him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need someone better,” Wade said and he knew he didn’t mean it. He didn’t want Peter to find anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed humorlessly, “Cut the shit, Wade. What are you so scared of?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you are so scared of? You’re lying to me, I can tell. It’s not because you can’t protect me because you and I both know that’s bullshit, you can protect me so why are you lying to me? What has you so scared that you’re fucking leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to lose you! You could die, Peter! You almost died, don’t you get it? I’m doing this for you because I don’t want your parents to have to bury you. I don’t want your friends to mourn you because of someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to visit your grave if you die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were falling freely now, Peter should’ve fallen for someone who was not like Wade, not a mob boss, not a killer, someone normal and maybe he wouldn’t be in this predicament but that was the thing, he didn’t want anyone other than Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right, Wade. Maybe I should’ve fallen for someone else but I didn’t because I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you, I knew what I doing when we had sex, I knew what I was doing every time I kissed you, EVERYTHING I DID WAS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade wanted to say something but Peter cut him off. “Tell me that everything we went through from hating each other, dealing with Vanessa’s jealousy, fighting and making up and then dealing with Francis, tell me that everything we went through wasn’t worth it, tell me that you didn’t mean when you said you love me. Tell me and I’ll leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. It would be a lie, everything between us was worth it and Pete… you know I love you. More than anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So just stay. Just stay with me for a few more days, that’s all I’m asking is a few more days with you.” Peter pleaded, getting closer to Wade. Wade pulled him closer placing his forehead on top of Peter’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay. Just for a few days.” Wade said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled and kissed Wade and he felt whole again, even if he only had a few more days with Wade, he was going to cherish every moment with Wade because Wade was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Wade, there were very few people that meant a lot to him. Logan, Matt, Weasel, and Domino were like his family but Peter? Peter was everything and more so what were a few more days between them? He would keep every moment in a lockbox in the back of his head because he wasn’t leaving just yet. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter! comments and kudos are appreciated, tell me what you liked and let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21 • You Showed Me Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you showed me love<br/>glory from above <br/>regard my dear<br/>it's all downhill from here</p>
<p>pink + white by frank ocean</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I, first, want to start off by saying that I am extremely grateful for all the love that you guys have given this book and I could not be happier that you all loved it the way you did. When I first started this story, I didn't think that it would do good but as I started writing more of the story and getting more views and comments on it, I knew I had to finish the story so hear we are at the end of the road. </p>
<p>this book means the world to me and I'm so glad you guys took the time to read it and to comment and also leave kudos so again, thank you so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Wade was in love. Love was something that Wade didn’t believe in because he didn’t love anyone so why would anyone love him? Wade was in love, he was fully and completely in love with Peter and why wouldn’t he be? Peter was perfect in every way, which makes it hard to still want to leave but Wade was leaving because he loved Peter and Peter shouldn’t have to endure the pain that would come with being with Wade and he couldn’t do that to Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked Peter over to the couch and sat them both down with Peter in his lap, “Baby boy, I’ve missed you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Wade. I didn’t think I would be so upset about being away from someone but being away from you just made me go crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade smiled sadly and looked up at him and Peter turned his head to meet Wade’s eyes and he smiled. Wade brought him into a kiss and Peter melted in Wade’s arms, he wanted to stay in that moment forever but he wouldn’t get to and that was the blow to the gut. Peter deepened the kiss and Wade placed both of his hands on his hips and kissed Peter as his life depended on it. Peter mewled softly into Wade’s mouth as Wade’s tongue entered his mouth and softly brushed against Peter’s tongue, Wade pulled back and watched Peter chase after him desperate to connect their lips again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete, baby boy, what do you want?” Wade asked, running his hand through Peter’s hair softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed and bit his lips, “I just want you, Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn’t wait for Wade to answer, he brought their lips together in a messy kiss and Wade wasn’t going to question it. He reciprocated the same energy as Peter and more, he dug his hands into Peter’s hips when Peter gripped his shoulders. Wade tilted Peter’s head back and placed light kisses on his neck, Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and moaned softly, he placed both of his hands on the back of Wade’s head pulling him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade pulled back and stood up with Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist walking them both upstairs to Wade’s room, when they got to Wade’s room Wade put Peter back down on his feet without breaking their kiss. Peter’s hand roamed all over Wade’s body and stopping at his shoulders, Wade pulled Peter flush against his body - nothing but smacking lips and heavy breaths were heard in the room. Peter pulled back to catch his breath and remove his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room, “Wade,” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade brushed his hand across his cheek, caressing his cheek softly, just admiring Peter. Wade could fall in love with Peter every day if it was possible because Peter was someone he wanted to cherish but he knew it was no point in trying because if James didn’t kill him, Peter’s parents definitely would. “I love you, Pete. So much.” He whispered against Peter’s lips almost short of kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes closed involuntarily, “Say it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Pete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled and kissed Wade again, this time the kiss was heated and urgent and Wade wasted no time getting into the same rhythm as Peter, Wade broke their kiss for only a second to pull Peter’s shirt over his head and Peter did the same. They continued to kiss as Wade backed them up close to the bed, Peter fell back when felt the bed meet the back of his knees - he pulled Wade down with him, Wade towered over Peter and ground his hips into Peter, drawing out a long moan from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter kissed down to Wade’s neck and sucked a few hickies on his neck, Wade groaned lowly while continuing to grind his hips into Peter, both of them rubbing against each other desperately wanting to get off. Wade moaned into Peter’s neck and Peter clung to him like a monkey, wrapping his arms around Wade. They were both getting uncomfortable in their respective jeans but neither one of them wanted to move from their spot on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was about ready to burst and so was Wade but Peter wanted to do something different, “Wade, you close?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So close, baby,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded his head, “I want you to come first, please, Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade kissed Peter, “How bout we do it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded and it quickly turned into a moan when Wade started moving his hips against Peter’s, they both got closer to their climax as they just lived in the moment. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other even for a second fully content to stay in that position forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh oh Wade, fuck” Peter gasped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade groaned out when he came, deflating against Peter. They tried to catch their breath as they came down, basking in the afterglow. Nobody spoke for a moment; they just sat in silence for a while, Wade placed a soft kiss on Peter's lips and Peter kissed with the same tenderness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s hands went to Wade’s jeans and he unbuttoned them, pushing them down his legs leaving him in his underwear. Wade looked down and back up at Peter, “Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure” Peter nodded and Wade made quick work with taking over Peter’s jeans, taking note of the tent in his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade sat up and pulled Peter into his lap, toying with the waistband of his boxers rubbing his hip with his thumbs, “Are you sure? We can just stay like this” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt content sitting in Wade’s lap, just sitting there in his arms not worrying about him leaving or the consequences of leaving his parents behind. Just fully content with the soft kisses and playful touches, everything that was Wade Wilson - he was at peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s just stay like this.” Peter whispered and he hadn’t realized that his eyes were watery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby..” Wade crooned, caressing his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head and just hugged Wade tightly, “Just like this. Just us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just us, baby, always.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tony walked into the kitchen and saw Steve but no sign of Peter, “Steve. Did Peter not come home last night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned around handing a cup of coffee to his husband and shook his head, “No, he sent us both a text saying he was staying at Ned’s for the weekend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed, “I seriously have to check my phone more often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled, “Yes you do, what’s on the agenda for today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shrugged and took a sip of his coffee and then he came up with the perfect idea, “Steve. How about we go on a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve perked up but instantly blushed, “My my Mr.Stark, you wanna take me on a date?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure do, Mr.Rogers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled and walked over to peck Tony on the lips, “I’d love to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled and kissed him softly. Steve wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him closer, he was so lucky that he got to marry Tony and he didn’t regret it one bit. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Wade stayed in Wade’s bed for the rest of the night and the next day, they didn’t get out of bed for much but to use the bathroom and get the breakfast that they ordered. They sat in Wade’s bed feeding each other pancakes and laughing, distracted from the obvious elephant in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade eventually dragged Peter into the shower because sitting in boxers that had dried cum inside of them was not flattering. Once they were in the shower, Wade had grabbed his loofah and started washing every part of Peter’s body, Peter leaned up into Wade’s space and kissed him on the cheek. Wade continued to wash his body and in a way, it was a beautiful domestic act and Wade loved that, he leaned down to press a kiss on Peter’s lips dropping the loofah and running his hands through Peter’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tilted his head back to give Wade more leverage, he stood on his toes and gripped the little hair that Wade had on the back of his head. Peter loved everything about Wade from his fun-loving personality to his severe good looks - Peter couldn’t get enough of him, while Peter was distracted Wade took the time to turn Peter over and pin him against the wall of the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade pushed Peter’s hips out and leaned down, and he looked up to find that Peter was looking down at him from his position, he was face to face with Peter’s ass, and he started rubbing and groping his ass like it was a treasure. He pulled apart his cheeks and licked from underneath his balls up to the small of his back, smiling with Peter moaned softly and he did it again sucking on his rim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, Wade, holy shit.” Peter moaned out, he had his eyes closed while Wade managed to take him apart piece by piece. Peter’s knees were getting weak from Wade licking and sucking at his rim, Peter felt his erection throb from everything that he managed to do to him. He was leaking precum profusely and he felt the need to cum deep in his gut, he looked down and saw that Wade was enjoying this just as much as he was, he and Wade locked eyes and Peter was through, he came with a drawn-out groan, thick ropes coating the wall in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade did one last suck which made Peter shiver from the overstimulation, Wade got up and turned Peter around, locking lips with him. Peter moaned at the taste of himself and brought his hand down to Wade’s dick and wrapped his hand around his thick shaft. Wade curse under his breath, “Fuck, Petey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled at the reaction he got from Wade, the heavy breathing, and the way his eyes glazed over in pleasure. He kept moving his hand up and down, thumbing at the slit using his precum as lube, Peter used his now slick hand to keep jerking Wade off and bringing him to his climax. The water in the shower was hot enough to steam up the bathroom and the fog was only making things better than they already were, Wade moaned when Peter maneuvered his hand around the head of his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter got on his knees and put his mouth on Wade’s dick, swallowing him down only halfway because Wade’s dick was too big to fit down his throat but he still tried to fit another inch in his mouth before he started gagging and pulling off his dick. Peter gasped for air before placing his mouth just on the head and sucking hard but before Wade could warn him, he came and Peter was surprised when the cum hit the back of his throat but he still swallowed every drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got back up and wiped the side of his mouth and licked at the cum on his hand, Wade watched with an intense gaze and didn’t say a word because Peter knew what he was doing to him. “Goddamn it, baby boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter brought their lips together sweetly and pulled back before it could get heated, “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Wade said fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished cleaning themselves off in the shower before the water could run cold and they got out drying each other off and settling back in Wade’s bed in boxers and nothing else. Peter curled up against Wade, Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and closed his eyes. They weren’t sleeping but just relishing in each other’s company, “Wade?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you giving me your club?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade opened his eyes at that, he honestly forgot that he signed over his club to Peter and if Peter didn’t want it then Weasel would take it over but he wanted Peter to have it. “Because I want you to have it. I think you’ll run it nicely, it seems like your speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea how to run a club, Wade.” Peter chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have Weasel teach you. Believe it or not, he’s an excellent businessman but I understand if it's hard to believe since he’s a natural-born dumbass.” Wade shrugged and looked over at Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed at that and Wade joined it, not being able to resist laughing with him because Peter’s laugh was so addicting. Everything about him was addicting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade pulled Peter on top of him and Peter rolled his eyes with a smile, “Wade….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t do anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just had sex in the shower and we’re finally clean. I don’t want to take another shower right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, “Are you saying no? Cause I’ll stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled when Wade moved his hands off his waist but he hastily grabbed them and put them back on his hips, “You know I’m not saying no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade leaned up and kissed him, turning over and pinning Peter under him, Peter broke the kiss to laugh before Wade started peppering kisses over his torso, “Wade!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buckle up, baby boy.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was the middle of the night and Peter was currently sleeping but Wade couldn’t sleep, he watched Peter sleep, hearing the soft snores coming from the boy and looking at the way he was practically still glowing from their last round. Wade brushed a stray hair back on his head and caressed the side of his face, smiling when Peter’s breath hitched but evened out. He loved Peter with his whole heart and that’s what makes this so hard, this is what makes leaving him so hard becauseWade loved him so much that he didn’t want to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was too good for him. Vanessa was right, he didn’t know how to love someone but he wanted to love Peter but he just didn’t know how and that’s why he’s leaving because he’s better off without Wade in his life. Wade picked up his phone and went to search for the earliest flight to somewhere far from New York, he looked for a while until he found that there was a flight at 10 a.m. to Canada. Canada was a good place to go so Peter didn’t have to suffer with him here and so without any more thinking, he bought the ticket and he would leave before Peter had the chance to wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade set down his phone and looked to the ceiling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why am I such a fuck up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wade thought to himself, he didn’t know how to deal with self-loathing and hatred but this was something different, he was going to hate himself forever after this. So why was he still thinking about doing it? He was going to cause Peter pain for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade..?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked down and saw Peter’s sleepy eyes on him, “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was quiet for a moment because he didn’t want to answer that question, it seemed to be loaded and he didn’t have the answers. He kissed Peter and it seemed to answer Peter’s question, Peter reciprocated and tossed his arms around Wade’s neck. Wade got in between Peter’s thighs and kept kissing him without any thought, trying to forget about breaking Peter’s heart for the second time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?” Peter asked with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but let’s do something different, yeah?” Wade whispered into Peter’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, we can, like make love,” Wade said nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded his head and brought Wade down for a slow and sweet kiss, Wade grabbed Peter’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. Peter moved their hands above his head and proceeded to kiss Wade slowly, wanting to be in this moment forever because he wanted Wade forever but life didn’t work that way and Peter had to be okay with that. Peter felt a tear run down his cheek and if Wade noticed he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade moved his hand down to jerk at his dick making it fully erect and wasting no time to thrust into Peter, both of them groaning lowly into each other’s mouth. Wade didn’t move just yet and Peter was fine with that for the moment, they kissed a little longer and then Peter nodded his head and Wade started moving slowly inside of Peter. Peter moaned softly and Wade moan right into his ear, “Fuck, I love you so much, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. I love you so fucking much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade groaned and kept thrusting in and out, not picking up the pace unless Peter asked him to but they both seemed pretty content with staying with each other, “Will you wait for me, Pete? Will you wait ‘til I get back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded, “Yes. I’ll wait for you, always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m yours. I’m yours and you’re mine, we belong together.” Peter moaned out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade dropped his head onto Peter's shoulder, kissing his shoulder and his neck until their lips connected, “I’m all yours, baby boy. I don’t want to leave you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So don’t. Don’t leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade grunted and thrust into Peter hard, hitting his prostate and Peter gasped and Wade did it again and again until Peter was writhing under him, “I’m close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade’s thrusts became faster and erratic as he tried to release inside of Peter, Peter moaned and then came in between them - painting Wade’s chest and stomach with his cum and Wade wasn’t too far behind him, Peter clenched down on his dick and Wade came inside of Peter, coating his walls with his cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade moved off of Peter but pulled him closer to him not caring about the cum drying on his stomach. Peter sighed sleepily and could barely keep his eyes open but he managed to utter the words, “Don’t go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade waited until he was asleep to mutter, “I have to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade didn’t sleep that night and by 7 a.m. he was in the shower and getting ready to leave, he packed the last few essentials that he needed and called Weasel to pick him up. He checked to make sure that he had his passport and checked his phone to make sure that his ticket was there. He got dressed and pulled the covers up past Peter’s shoulders, Wade looked at him one last time taking in every feature on him so he can remember everything that was Peter Parker but he would never forget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed one last kiss on Peter’s forehead, grateful that he didn’t wake up, and walked out the room, closing the door without looking back, and headed towards the front door. Weasel was in his driveway waiting for him, he put his suitcases in the trunk and got in the front seat without saying a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about-” Weasel started but Wade cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Just drive.” Wade said with no emotion in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left everything in that house. His emotions, his personality, and the love of his life. He was a piece of shit but at least Peter would have a better life. It was a silent drive to the airport and Wade was grateful for that because he didn’t want to talk, once they finally arrived at the airport Wade got his bags and turned back to the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Weas?” Wade called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out for Peter? For me.” Wade said and Weasel didn’t say anything but he nodded his head solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade perked up and Weasel said, “Good luck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade nodded his head and walked into the airport, ready for a new life without Peter because Peter deserved better than him. Wade Wilson didn’t deserve Peter Parker. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter woke up and threw his arm out to tap Wade but the other side was empty, cold, and barren without Wade there. “Wade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom but he didn’t hear the shower running, he walked downstairs trying to find Wade but having no luck and now he was starting to panic because they were supposed to have a few more days together but now Wade was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran back upstairs and found his phone to see he had 4 missed calls from Weasel early in the morning, Weasel called at 8 a.m. and it was now 10:15 in the morning. He picked up the phone and called Weasel, he waited for him to pick up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weasel picked up at the last ring, “...Hey Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Wade?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard nothing but silence for a while, “He left.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, “Come on, Weasel stop fucking around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sigh on the other end, “I wish I were kidding, but I’m not. We’re all meeting up at the club to commemorate him if you want to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fucking commemorate him, I want to fucking see him. Weasel, put him on the goddamn phone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were flowing steadily now and he couldn’t stop them, “Weasel. Put Wade on the phone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Peter, I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry? Fuck you, Weasel. How could you let him leave? How could you? I hate you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hung up before he could say anything else. Wade was gone and Peter was fucking heartbroken, what was he supposed to do now, Wade left him with nothing. Nothing. No note, no text, no phone call, nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sobbed for another hour, trying to pick up the pieces of his heart but he couldn’t. He just sluggishly got in the shower and cleaned his body and cried some more, not believing that Wade was gone. He couldn’t be gone. He got out, dried off, and got dressed. Peter went into Wade’s closet and grabbed one of Wade’s and tossed it over his head over his clothes, he picked up the phone and called Natasha to pick him up because no way was he calling Weasel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade couldn’t be gone. He wouldn’t just leave him, Peter mulled over this for a while sitting on Wade’s front step waiting for Natasha to arrive. He couldn’t stop crying once it started, it was too much, Wade didn’t love him if he just left him - everything was perfectly fine, they spent the whole weekend together and had sex, breakfast, lunch, and dinner and bed and were just together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha pulled into the driveway and Peter numbly got into the car and Nat looked over at him and she sighed sadly, she drove away from the house and let Peter cry the whole car ride, occasionally rubbing his back and she eventually stopped the car a few blocks away from his parent’s condo to let him sob in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t breathe, his heart was in pieces. How could Wade just leave like that? After everything, how could he? Peter stopped crying after a while and was left numb, the drive was still silent and the whole time Peter couldn’t stop thinking about how much Wade didn’t deserve him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade Wilson didn’t deserve him. Why would we wait on someone who just left him high and dry? He wouldn’t because he doesn’t deserve it. Wade Wilson didn’t deserve Peter Parker.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that is the end of our story but there's a sequel so it's fine. i hope you enjoyed that chapter and tell me what you thought about it, comment and kudos are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sneak peek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im excited to eventually work on the sequel and when it comes out, i hope it'll do as well as ifilwamb but anyways enjoy this sneak peek of book 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> Wade was so fucking infuriating. Why did he come back? Peter was doing just fine without him and now he’s back and acting like everything is okay when in reality it’s not. How could he just come back and think everything was the same? Peter was frustrated, he couldn’t deal with Wade coming back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Peter knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn’t help himself, why did he want Wade so bad. He got over him when he decided to leave Peter in bed by himself with nothing, no note, no phone call, no text, nothing, and now everything was fucked up. He wasn’t in love with Wade anymore, he loved Harry - that was the whole point of their relationship because he loved Harry.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did he love Harry more than he loved Wade?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Peter sat and thought about it every day since Wade had come back, those 2 years of nothing and he just expected Peter to give him everything.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And why did Peter do it? He fucked up. He was cheating on poor Harry because he couldn’t help himself around Wade, Wade was addictive and Peter was the addict but Harry didn’t deserve anything that Peter was doing to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Baby, what're you thinking about?” Wade asked, pressing a kiss to his neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Peter sighed and he felt tears well up in his eyes, “Nothing, Wade.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wade pulled back and looked at Peter’s face and took note of the unshed tears that eventually spilled over when Wade looked at him. Peter hated himself, he hated himself more and more every day but he couldn’t stop himself from being with Wade. “Pete. What’s wrong?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Peter scoffed, “What’s wrong? I’m cheating on my fiance with you. I should hate you for what you did to me but I don’t, you left me and then you come back and I can’t help myself around you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wade didn’t say anything because Peter was right, who was he to come back and expect Peter to drop everything for him but he had been so blinded by anger when he heard that he was engaged that he just came back and hoped Peter would be willing to call off the engagement for him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “God, I fucking hate myself, Wade. I hate that I can’t control myself around you. I hate that I’m still trying to move on from our past. I hate that I’m doing this to Harry. But most of all, I hate that I still love you after everything.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wade looked up, “You still love me?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Peter crossed his arms and looked away from Wade, he was pissed but he still wanted Wade to be here with him, “Yes. After everything, I still want you, and I don’t know why because I love Harry but my body craves you more than it ever did with Harry.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wade walked toward him and Peter walked backward until he was met with the wall, he had no way to get out of the predicament even if he tried. “Baby, you know why that is?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why? Tell me why so I can fix it and so I can leave you alone and get back to my life.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You never wanted this life. You liked the danger and the power that I have over you and you wanna know why? Because you’re mine. You’re mine and your body knows that, so does your mind. You’ve been mine since that night we fucked in this house.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A shiver went down Peter’s spine at the tone of Wade’s voice, that husky tone of voice did something to him and he couldn’t help to be aroused. “So claim me.” That one sentence added to the pile of self-hatred he had for himself but with Wade crowding his space and boxing him in like he was Wade’s prey.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wade didn’t waste any time, he kissed Peter like he was starving for it and Peter kissed back just as eager because even though he hated himself and even if the hatred was almost as high as one of the skyscrapers in the city, he knew deep down that he would sell his soul to be Wade’s.  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> This is a sneak peek of “Despite Everything, I Still Love You” which is the sequel to “I Fell in Love with a Mob Boss", this sequel will hopefully be out by late summer close to early fall.  </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you like the sneak peek? are you excited? cause i am</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoy that prologue!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>